Jyunni
by Maeven
Summary: Two years have passed since Tohru talked to Akito. The Sohma life has been pretty peaceful until Yuki, Kyou, and Haru are coerced into forming a music band... Jyuuni ^_^ Exactly how many things can go wrong??
1. Prologue

"KYOU-KUN!!!!"  
  
"Ka- Ka- Kagura!" the orange-haired boy backed away, horrified.  
  
"KYOU-KUN!! I missed you ever so much!" and with those words, she sailed into his arms ... or more like, she threw herself at him and locked the boy in a choking deathgrip. ^_^  
  
"Ne, the lovebirds are at it again!" Shigure sighed dramatically.  
  
"Say that again!" Kyou dared, glaring at the older man while struggling to extract himself.  
  
"Ne, the lovebirds are at it again!" Shigure repeated brightly.  
  
Kyou tried to get his hands around the dog's neck but was reeled back in by Kagura.  
  
"Shi-san, you tease us too much!!" the girl blushed prettily while snuggling into Kyou.  
  
"Shut up! You two are killing me!" Kyou scowled, his hair rising on end. Suddenly, he was thrown out of Kagura's grasp and through a wall. He moaned and spun around to see Yuki standing there, his foot still extended from the kick he gave him. "Kuso nezumi! What the hell was that for?!"  
  
Yuki barely glanced his way as he brushed his silvery tresses out of his amethyst eyes. "I didn't want them to prolong your death any longer, so I decided to help things out a little... baka neko." He shot a cool, calm look at the enraged cat.  
  
Kyou bristled. "Well, gee, thanks for attempting to put me out of my misery..."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"That was sarcastic, damn you!"  
  
"Oh really? I didn't expect you to be smart enough for sarcasm. How incredibly intelligent you are!"  
  
"... well, ha! I showed you!"  
  
"I was being sarcastic."  
  
"... oh. OH! Kuso nezumi, I'm going to squish you!"  
  
"Oh no. I'm so scared."  
  
"You should be. Hahahaha -"  
  
"I was being sarcastic again."  
  
"...that's it! I'm taking you down!"  
  
"Let's see you try!"  
  
"..."  
  
"I wasn't being sarcastic this time."  
  
"I knew that!"  
  
The bickering went on and on. Tohru smiled in the kitchen. Even though she hated fighting, she had already grown used to the two boys' daily fights. Rather when the house is all quiet, then she started to worry. She continued chopping the vegetables, humming the tune of a long- forgotten song. The peace was shattered when Kyou came crashing through the wall. (Shigure sobbed in the background. "My house!!") She stared in shock, her back pressed against the sink.  
  
"Ah, gomen, Honda-san. The baka neko couldn't keep himself in one room," Yuki smiled at her through the hole.  
  
Kyou jumped up and clenched his fists. "Stupid mouse, wait til I get my hands on you." He trailed off as he noticed Tohru staring at him. "What?"  
  
"Um, are- are you okay?" she asked timidly, pointing at a cut on his arm. "Your arm is bleeding!"  
  
He blinked and looked away, a rosy blush tinting his tanned skin. "I'm fine. Just a scratch. I won't die," he said gruffly.  
  
"Do you want me to change that?" Yuki suggested.  
  
"Shut up!" the cat snarled. He softened at Tohru's still concerned face. "Don't worry. I'll go put a band-aid on. You... you just go back to making me dinner. I'm hungry." He turned back to the other boy and growled, "As for you, we'll continue this later." He stalked off toward his room.  
  
"Honda-san, just forget about him. You'll be much happier," Yuki said softly before leaving.  
  
Tohru bit her lip. Well, she never said anything about getting used to violence.  
  
Hehe, sorry, this is just a prologue. I promise I'll get into the music band formation later!! Please review and give comments / advice!  
  
Maeven ^_^ 


	2. Making of the Band

Making of the Band  
  
Two years have passed since Tohru went to talk to Akito. Ever since then, things have been surprisingly peaceful in the Sohma house.well, at least, as peaceful as you can get living with people that transforms into animals as soon as they are hugged by the opposite sex. Life was relatively happy now; Tohru went through each day with a regular routine: school, homework, cleaning, cooking, working...and of course, devoting a part of each day to just hanging out with the Sohmas...whether it was Kisa, Momiji, Kyou, Yuki, etc. Yes, life was relatively comfortable until one certain day...  
  
They were just sitting down to lunch, the fighting quelled for eating. Shigure broke the silence, "So! How was everybody's day? Yuki?" Silence. "Kyou?" Chewing. He heaved a sigh and turned his attention to the one person who he know will acknowledge his existence. "Tohru-kun??"  
  
"Eh? Oh, um, my day was great.I went for a walk with Kisa and Hiro- chan in the park.what a beautiful day! What about you, Shigure-san?" Tohru smiled brightly at the attention-starved man.  
  
"Oh, me??? Well, you know, same old same old - " Shigure grinned, flapping his hand up and down.  
  
"Then you don't have to talk," Yuki said from his seat.  
  
Shigure pouted. "Yuki-kun, why are you so cold to me?? This poor old man just wants someone to care about him, to listen to him, to show some love!! But then again, thank god for my precious flower here.she is all I need in this sorry life of mine -"  
  
Yuki and Kyou's fists slammed into Shigure's head. "Then I'll put you out of your misery, you perverted old man!!" they bellowed together.  
  
The dog whimpered and sobbed. "Ah!! My dearest family has forsaken me!! Their cold treatment has frozen my heart, never again shall I see light or bask in the sun's warmness for life is meaningless -"  
  
"All right! Just shut up with your whining already and continue your stupid story!" both boys were ready to roast Shigure into a hot dog.  
  
"Thank you. Ahem, anyways, so I started my morning off with Tohru- kun's most delicious, delectable breakfast, then I got some exercise when Mit-chan came over and chased me through the house, into the forest, and back, then I rescued her from a heart attack by presenting her with my finished novel (Maybe I should switch to Tori's occupation!!), then I called up Aya and had a most pleasurable conversation, then we decided to fulfill our longtime dream of forming a music band, then I got hungry and heated up Tohru's stew (Thank you, my precious flower!!), then when I was full, I set out to write the lyrics for Yuki, Kyou, and Haru's upcoming hit single, then I called Aya again and discussed his costume designs for the band, then I got hungry again and snacked on Tohru's onigiri (Once again, thank you Tohru-kun!!), then I called Tori-san and begged him to beg Akito for permission for forming our popular band, Jyunni, and guess what?! He agreed...sort of like this 'Hmmm, so Yuki is in a band now.. interesting...let's see how this turns out...hehehehehehe' only he sounded more evil than I did, then I got tired so I took a nap, then I read some newspaper since I was bored, then I made calls to certain associations regarding Jyunni's debut! Then I got bored yet again and began writing a whole new tearjerker- romance novel!! (It will be a bestseller...just wait and see!) Ah, then I got hungry again but this time, I waited til Tohru-kun came home and then I hovered over her, admiring my precious flower's cuilinary skills...then Kyou came home, then Yuki came home, then Kyou went sailing through the wall again, then I had to cry over the damage to my house yet again and calculate the bills in my head..." Shigure paused to take a breath.  
  
Yuki stared at the older man dangerously. "What did you just say?"  
  
Shigure blinked. "You kicking Kyou through the wall?"  
  
"No, before that," Kyou gritted his teeth, the gleam in his eyes rivaling Yuki's.  
  
"Tohru-kun's yummy cooking?"  
  
"Before that!"  
  
"Oh! You mean my novel? So you're interested, eh? I knew it! It would captivate and hold all readers' attention from the very beginning, riveting them in their seat, keeping them biting their nails in empathy with the heroine! Ah, you see the story revolves around a young girl and her coming of age -"  
  
"Baka!! Hentai!" Two fists rained down on the dog again. "Before that!"  
  
"OH! You mean your band, Jyunni? The one compromised of Yuki, Kyou and Haru-kun? The one Akito gave his approval of? The one me and Aya-chan are planning for?"  
  
By this time, the two boys had veins throbbing in their temples. "Yes," they hissed, clenching their chopsticks in their hand.  
  
"Oh...what about it?" Shigure blinked at them innocently. 


	3. Jyuuni

Jyunni  
  
Yuki resisted the urge to strangle the dog.  
  
Kyou, on the other hand, didn't hold half as much patience and was already up and about, throttling Shigure.  
  
"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Yapping. About?!!" Kyou punctuated each word with a shake. The gagging man was already turning blue and he gasped weakly.  
  
"Ano. Kyou.," the shocked Tohru ventured softly.  
  
But he too busy killing the dog to hear her. "Oi, Shigure! You better answer me!!"  
  
"Baka neko, maybe you should let him breathe first??" Yuki snapped, already feeling a migraine come on. The golden-haired boy glared back and released his hold reluctantly.  
  
"Shigure-san, are you ok?" Tohru moved to the limp man lying on the floor.  
  
"To-To-Tohru-kun," he wheezed. "I-I don't think I can make it...p-please don't cry for me...I want to remember my-my precious flower as always smiling, always beautiful..P-please continue to live on bravely...I-I will always watch over you for the high heavens in the cerulean sky.." he clasped the girl's hands as she sobbed. The other males in the house looked on with faces that grew darker and darker with each passing second. Yuki was grinding his teeth and Kyou had to fight himself from attacking the man again.  
  
"No! Shigure-san! You can't die!!" Tohru cried. "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"W-well *cough* if you don't mind *gasp*, do you think you c-could possibly.."  
  
"What? What?"  
  
"...give me a goodbye kiss??"  
  
Sweatdrops. Then Shigure went sailing across the room. "PERVERT!!" the two boys roared.  
  
"I changed my mind.. you can kill him, baka neko," Yuki growled.  
  
"I'm not touching that thing again. Disgusting." They turned their backs on the whimpering dog as Tohru remained seated, dazed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Geez, you couldn't be a little bit gentler to your elders?" Shigure complained as he rubbed his arm tenderly.  
  
"If we weren't gentle, you would have been cremated already," Yuki responded. Shigure sniffled.  
  
"Now, can you please be serious and tell us what crazy idea you have this time?" Yuki asked, rubbing his temple. He knew he would regret asking.  
  
"Well, ever since we were little, Aya-san and me had always wanted to form a rock group with Tori...demo, Tori-san vetoed the idea and threatened to inject anesthesia into us if we tried to go forth with our dream..."  
  
"So it didn't work out?" Tohru questioned. "You didn't try to form a band?"  
  
"Nope! We did try but Tori-san was true to his word and knocked us out for a week!" Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Anyways, Akito didn't let us anyways. Said something about us putting the whole family in danger with our crazy antics and he should have gagged us in a room a long time ago...but that was past history!! So the other day, I was bored and leafing through a magazine when I saw an article about how these ordinary boys joined up and are now making $$$$$$!!! So I thought to myself, Hey, Shigure! This is your dream, your chance!! Except now that I'm too old (and I prefer to make money sitting on my behind instead) and Akito still won't let me and Aya get together *pout* so this ingenious idea comes to me! Hey, Shigure, you still have your wonderful beloved cousins to help fulfill your dream...I know!! I will become the manager for Yuki, Kyou and Haru as they debut into this world and get so bloody rich, I'll be swimming in $!!!" MUAHAHAHAHA- ahem.. there, that's it! That's my idea...isn't it so very wonderful??" Shigure grinned, holding up victory signs.  
  
The cat and the mouse stared at him frostily. "Just where in this universe did you think we will agree to this?"  
  
"Um, because you love me so very much and will do anything to help fulfill my dreams?"  
  
"...you must be kidding."  
  
"Um, because Akito gave his approval and encouraged you guys?"  
  
"...you must be crazy."  
  
"Um, because I already signed your contracts with the recording company already?"  
  
"............"  
  
"Ah, ah, ah...Tohru!!! Help me!!!"  
  
"Leave her out of this."  
  
"Ah, ah, ah...then Tohru-kun, you don't need any help washing the dishes by any chance do you??"  
  
"You're not leaving til you fix this situation."  
  
"Ano...demo, eh, Kyou, would you honestly pass up such a great opportunity??"  
  
"Huh?" the cat stopped trying to grab the dog.  
  
"Ano, just think: the whole world will see you on stage and you will finally prove to everyone that you can beat Yuki at something!!!"  
  
"What??"  
  
"Really, singing is just a competition and you could show the world that you can shine even in a band..that you can surpass Yuki!!!! Kyou, Japan's greatest singer!!!!!! Number one!!!!!"  
  
The room was silent; then Kyou slammed his fists on the table. "Who do you think I am?" he growled. Shigure backed away uneasily. "I am not a mere singer in Japan.. I will be the world's greatest performer!!!!! Hahahahahahaha!!!!"  
  
"Trust the cat to get taken in by Shigure's far-fetched lies," Yuki sighed.  
  
"What did you just say, nezumi?? I bet you're just scared to face me in front of everyone. I bet you're afraid I'll embarrass you...well, you better get used to this feeling cuz I'll be doing it more and more!!! Hahaha! In this race for fame, for money, for the crowds' roaring cheer of support, you shall be left behind in my dust!" the cat raised his fist to the air, fire roaring in his eyes.  
  
"Don't think I'll be as foolish as you and join just because of your stupid words," Yuki yawned. The cat shot daggers from his eyes at his rival when Shigure suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Then how about joining for Tohru? Then again, I'm sure Kyou wouldn't care about you as he stands there in the spotlight, wooing Tohru-kun with his heartfelt songs. I'm sure Tohru wouldn't care much about you then either, already swept away by the emotions nurtured by Kyou's serenade."  
  
Both boys turn red. Kyou's fire in his eyes spread to the rest of his body as he imagined the image of Tohru smiling gently at him in the crowd. Yuki, however, was seeing red for a whole different reason...Tohru leaving him alone for the baka neko? Impossible!!! "Hmph...baka neko, don't get too excited by Shigure's fabrications. You're still a baka neko after all...I accept your challenge and I ensure you, the one who will be left in the dust will most certainly be you," Yuki stated coldly.  
  
"We'll see about that," Kyou retorted.  
  
Shigure hid his smile. Yes, his plan was coming along perfectly after all...he can just feel the money...not to mention all the high school female fan groups he'll be seeing soon. ^_^ 


	4. Job Positions

Job Positions  
  
And so, the band was formed. Haru had no real objections. "As long as I can be with Yuki, I give my consent." Shigure and Ayame clapped gleefully while Yuki groaned and went to get some aspirin.  
  
Shigure had already announced his role as manager and the lyricist, already imagining the riches and admiration he'll get. Hatori was roped into being co-manager, a chaperon to Shigure. (Yuki: "Do you honestly think I'll trust that baka?") Tohru declared with cheerful alacrity that she'll be Jyuuni's (Shigure: "Yes, yes, I thought of that name!! Isn't it soooo creative?? I am a novelist after all!" Haru: "I don't get it.") number one fan. Of course, after hearing that, two certain members in the band blushed furiously and resolved to make her proud. Yes, everything was going along pretty nicely until...  
  
"I want to be the costume designer!!!" Ayame cheerfully broadcasted. Silence echoed through the room and then there was chaos.  
  
"OVER MY DEAD BODY!!" Yuki and Kyou snarled.  
  
"But -" Ayame pitifully lamented.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Pretty please?! I promise I'll make the prettiest clothes for my dearest brother and Kyoukichi-kun (Kyou: "STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!") and it'll be the most loveliest shades of pink and peach...yes, I think that will set off your skin tones nicely!! Hahahahahahaha, I really am a genius sometimes...hahahahahaha!!!!!"  
  
"If you think that'll change my mind, you're really crazier than I thought!" Yuki responded.  
  
"Oh pleeeeasssssssssssse, Yuki-kun...your onii-chan is on his knees begging you!!!" Ayame clutched Yuki's foot.  
  
"Yea, well, if my onii-chan doesn't unlatch himself from my body in one nanosecond, then that onii-chan will be flying into the woods...and I promise you, it won't be a comfortable trip," Yuki tried to fend his brother off.  
  
"Tohruuuuuu-kuuuun, what should I do??" Ayame begged the girl.  
  
"Um, well, do you think you can just, um, tone down your creativity a little for Sohma-kun? I don't think pink and peach are his favorite colors," Tohru suggested.  
  
"AH!" In a flash, Ayame ceased his wailing and began pondering seriously with a hand cupping his chin elegantly. "But of course!! Yuki-kun's tastes are not nearly as deep as mine...yes, I shall attempt to accommodate!!" Tohru smiled in relief. "So, Yuki-kun, how do you feel about turquoise and neon green??" Tohru collapsed to the floor.  
  
After two hours of bickering and one hour of Ayame's display of samples (Ayame: "So, how about this black and white suit? I've already met your criteria of limiting it to blue, black, gray and white colors, so this should be perfect!! Comfortable, not too flashy and trendy!!" Kyou: "It's a freaking cow costume!!!" Haru: "What's wrong with that?" Yuki: "Just kill me now."), the newly formed band grudgingly accepted Ayame as their costume designer so long as they preview everything he makes.  
  
Then it was Momiji's turn for a request. "Hey, can I be in the rock band too?"  
  
Kyou snickered. "What and play the tambourine, you little brat?"  
  
Momiji wailed. "Tohru!!! Kyou's picking on me again!! It's not fair! It's not fair!"  
  
Kyou's fist came down on the boy's head. "Grrrrr, stop running to Tohru! God, your whiny voice is always driving me nuts!"  
  
Momiji pouted and began bawling again. "Kyou is a meany! Kyou is a bully! Kyou is -"  
  
Yuki sighed and asked gently, "Alright Momiji, you can join...but what do you want to do in Jyunni?"  
  
Immediately, the boy brightened and grinned. "Ne, I want to play the keyboard."  
  
Silence. "Mo-Momiji-kun, you know how to play the keyboard??" Tohru asked in awe.  
  
"Nope!" Kyou's fist was already on its route towards the boy's head when Momiji quickly amended. "I know how to play the piano! So, so I guess it should be about the same, ne?"  
  
Tohru smiled. "Sugoi! Momiji-kun is so talented!" The boy beamed and leaped into the girl's arms to snuggle against her in his transformed state.  
  
Shigure grinned. "Well, Momiji isn't the only one around here who's talented. In fact, Yuki and Kyou can play the guitars!"  
  
"Really?" she widened her eyes and turned to the flushed boys, who looked away.  
  
"Yep! In fact, Yuki had lessons ever since he was small and was quite gifted until he found out that Kyou was also learning...well, long story short, had a little competition, then a fight, then a fight with their guitars (and I do mean literally) until all that was left was several sad wooden pieces. We had a magnificent barbeque that year. Yummy!" Shigure licked his lips.  
  
"Aw.... that's so sad," Tohru bit her lip.  
  
"Eh, no need to be. I needed to devote more time to my martial arts anyway," Kyou tried to comfort the girl in his own indifferent way.  
  
"Yeah, Honda-san, just because the baka neko broke both of our instruments doesn't mean that my lessons went to waste. I still remember clearly how to play," Yuki smiled.  
  
"What do you mean I broke them?? As I recall, I remember clearly how you swung your guitar at my head!!" Kyou barked.  
  
"Well, obviously, you recalled wrong," Yuki retorted.  
  
Before the fight could get out of hand, Tohru jumped in and asked Haru quickly what instrument he played.  
  
"Oh, the drums," he said.  
  
"Really? Wow, that sounds cool," Tohru smiled.  
  
"Yea, I liked pounding and banging on them ever since I was a kid," he continued in the same detached voice. "Even when I'm in Black mode, I could always go to my drums to relieve my emotions and problems."  
  
"So you must have a good relationship with your drums!!" Tohru grinned.  
  
"I guess so. I mean, no matter how hard I hammer into them, they don't hit back," he stated.  
  
A sweat drop appeared on Tohru's head. "I - I see."  
  
"Although..I have been breaking a lot of my sets. I think in this month alone, I went through 35 sets...I can never find one resilient enough for me," Haru pondered wonderingly.  
  
"How come I feel the urge to start a 'Save the Drums' movement?" Kyou mumbled.  
  
"You're not alone. I always have a weird desire to give them a proper burial and whenever Haru brings home another new set, I can't help but cry and pray for it," Momiji whispered sadly. The two boys bowed their heads as a serious dismal mood settled over them.  
  
* * *  
  
"Alright!! Everything's set! Tomorrow morning, we will set off to our first photo shoot!!" Shigure clapped his hands.  
  
"Nani?! But we didn't even start practicing yet!" Kyou spluttered.  
  
"It's ok!! All you need at the photo shoot is your face so smile prettily tomorrow!! Or better yet, bring your sexy pout....girls so go for that these days!!! ^_^ This will be the first step! To get the world to drool over you guys first and then bring out your music!!" Shigure cheerfully exclaimed.  
  
"Is this, by any chance, also because of your lack of trust in our singing and your hopes that the world will be taken in by our appearances alone?" Momiji asked brightly.  
  
Shigure forced a smiled. "N-NO...of course not. Hehehe...hehe, how could I think such a thing??"  
  
"OK...just checking," Momiji grinned.  
  
***  
  
Hi guys, Hope you're enjoying the story so far..please review!!! I'll appreciate any comments ^_^ I want to especially thank Runic since she's the first and so far the only person who reviewed! Thanks! I'm glad somebody found the story funny : )  
  
Maeven  
  
P.S. Next chapter, Kagura's role in the band is introduced hehehehe.. poor Kyou ^_^ 


	5. Photo Shoot

Photo Shoot  
  
"OK, people!! Rise and shine! Time to set off for our photo shoot!!!" Shigure brightly cheered.  
  
Yuki moaned and rubbed his eyes, ready to drop his head onto the table. Kyou shot the overly excited dog a dark look as he gulped his milk straight from the carton. Tohru smiled gaily as she continued setting the table.  
  
"Where is this place we're going to anyway?" Kyou grumbled.  
  
"Well, it's just a city away but you don't need to worry about transportation and stuff! I've got everything prepared and under control!! I've chartered a bus just for the private use of Jyuuni!! It should be here soon...it's picking up Momiji and Haru first," Shigure explained happily. As soon as he finished these words, the doorbell rang. When Tohru opened the door, Momiji launched himself into her arms. "Tohru!!!! Did ya miss me? Did ya? Did ya??"  
  
"You little brat...god, it's too early to face you," Kyou hauled the bunny out of the girl's arms.  
  
Momiji the rabbit smiled mischievously. "Well, if you think it's hard seeing me... then I can't imagine your reaction when you see -"  
  
"KYOU-KUN!!!!!"  
  
The teenaged boy cringed and stared horrified at the door where his worst nightmare was bounding in.  
  
Kagura mimicked Momiji's actions and leaped into Kyou's arms. "Did ya miss me? Did ya? Did ya? Because I sure did and if you say you didn't, then I'll be SO VERY UNHAPPY!!!" She swung her beloved into the air and made a pretzel out of him.  
  
Half an hour later as Kyou laid bleeding in the sobbing girl's arms (Kagura: Who did this to you?? I will never forgive him! I promise you! I'll get your revenge!! Kyou: Uggggghhhh.), Tohru asked, "Kagura-chan, what brings you here today?"  
  
"Well, since Kyou-kun is joining Shigure's rock band, I can't very well not support him in his decision! Therefore, I decided to help him out in my own way: I'm going to be Jyuuni's personal chauffeur of the bus!!" Kagura grinned. Shigure smiled and clapped.  
  
Everyone was silent and then Yuki asked, "Um, Kagura-chan, do you know how to drive?"  
  
Kagura nodded cheerfully. "Yup, I just got my driver's license yesterday!"  
  
Yuki mumbled, "We're going to die."  
  
"Besides, I can't very well leave Kyou-kun to the mercy of shameless, screaming fan girls, COULD I??" she threatened Kyou as she squeezed him. "My poor darling will be defenseless and vulnerable; I need to be with him always and protect him!!!"  
  
"But who will protect him from you?" Haru said under his breath.  
  
The oblivious Kagura got up and began dragging Kyou to the door. "What- what are you doing?" Kyou screamed and tried to cling onto the doorway.  
  
"Ne, Kyou-kun, I wanted you to be the first to try my driving skills!! Momiji and Haru were nice enough to walk today so they can save you the privilege!" Kagura wrenched the boy away from the house.  
  
"BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE THE FIRST!!! OH GOD -" Kyou's screams were covered by the screeching and squealing of the bus pulling away. The remaining people in the house listened to a cat shrieking and a dog yelping as the bus rumbled down the block. Tohru couldn't help but feel scared for Kyou.  
  
The rest of Jyuuni stared at Shigure. He scratched his head uneasily. "What?! Since Tori is too busy to drive us around, you have the choice of either Kagura or me. You decide!"  
  
Everyone pondered and hoped that Kagura would be the better driver since she wouldn't dare hurt Kyou while he's on the bus ...but then again, why wouldn't she? Her beating up of the boy was proof enough. Yuki had the desire to pound his head against the wall again...or better yet, Shigure's head.  
  
An hour later, the bus returned and pulled to a stop after crashing into a few garbage cans. (Kagura: I couldn't help it! They were in my way!!) Kyou got off with wobbly knees and began kissing the ground. "I think I'm dying."  
  
Shigure smirked. "Nonsense, Kyou!! You're a cat! You have nine lives!"  
  
"Well, she just took 7 of them during that ride," Kyou moaned.  
  
"Great, you still have 2 left!!"  
  
"Not really. I took one of them when I committed suicide sometime along the drive," Kyou collapsed on the floor, exhausted.  
  
After another hour for Kyou's recuperation, the band was officially late for their photo shoot. But with Kagura's *ahem* expert driving, they got there only 5 minutes past their appointment time. Everybody entered the building half dead. (Tohru: Okaa-san, I think I now know what you went through during your last moments *sob*) The photographers took one look at the group and freaked. "MAKE-UP ARTIST!! WE NEED THE MAKE-UP ARTIST NOW!!!!"  
  
Ayame popped up. "Yosh! I'm here!!!"  
  
Yuki cringed. "You're the make-up artist too?? Oh man, what have I gotten myself into?"  
  
Ayame flicked his long white tresses over his shoulder and murmured huskily, "Well, I am the most fashionable one around here... aren't I, Shigure baby?"  
  
Shigure smiled seductively, "Always, Aya dear, always." The two men grinned and gave thumbs' up signs to each other. Tohru smiled tentatively while the rest resisted bolting out of the door.  
  
Ayame clapped his hands together. "Let's start, shall we?!" Yuki and Kyou backed away nervously as the snake slithered up to them with a dark evil grin on his face.  
  
In the changing room, a scuffle could be heard and then Ayame was thrown out with 3 dresses after him. "I thought we specifically asked for NO dresses, skirts, gowns, or anything of the feminine category!!" Yuki growled dangerously from the doorway. "Why do you never listen??"  
  
"But they're so beautiful! I couldn't resist! It would especially accentuate your exquisite feminine features and -" Ayame was last seen sliding down the hallway, courtesy of Yuki.  
  
"Maybe Aya-san is right! It does look very cute on me, doesn't it, Tohru?" Momiji stepped out adorned in a white poofy gown and Tohru squealed. "Momiji-kun looks so adorable!!" The boy beamed but before he could throw himself into Tohru's arms, Kyou's arm reached out to pull him back into the room and Momiji began wailing again ("But I do look cute!! I do! I do!" Kyou: "You'll be even cuter once I squish you into a ball!")  
  
When Ayame managed to find his way back to the changing room again, he brought new suitable outfits with him and Jyuuni soon stepped out to the delight of the photographers. Yuki and Momiji were decked out in creamy white trench coats, setting off the lightness of their skin tones. Momiji finally looked his age, losing the hat and the girl's school uniform. His hair was bleached until it verged on a pale yellow-white. However, his grin and the twinkle in his eyes still gave evidence of his carefree innocence. While Momiji in white was the quintessential of purity, Yuki in white was a whole new different matter. His lavender hair was radiant and almost sparkling against his snowy coat; the pale coat accentuated the mouse's aloof personality, increasing his aura of mystery and irresistibility. He gave an embarrassed smile at Tohru and she blushed. Her heart pounded, 'He looks so much like a prince now, Okaa-san!' Then Haru and Kyou came out and she really had to compliment Ayame's work.  
  
Whereas Momiji and Yuki were purity in white, Haru and Kyou were the very contrast. Festooned in black leather jackets, they were the representatives of reckless rebels. Haru pretty much looked the same in his trademark black and white colors, cool and indifferent; his quiet chivalrous smile ready to make any girl swoon in a 2 mile radius. But Kyou...Kyou had his orange hair spiked and with his dark jacket fitted closely to his physique and his dark scarlet eyes gazing lazily at everyone, his devilish grin was both provocative and sexy. Tohru blushed again when his eyes rested on her. 'Okaa-san, Yuki is a prince and Kyou is a warrior. They're so cool!'  
  
Kagura broke down sobbing. "My darling is so handsome! I love him so much! So much! AND IF ANY OTHER GIRLS STARTS HANGING AROUND YOU, YOU BETTER REMEMBER THAT I WILL ALWAYS BE THE ONLY ONE WHO WILL LOVE YOU FOR WHO YOU ARE AND NOT WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE!!! KYOU-KUN, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!!" Kyou gagged weakly in the girl's deathgrip.  
  
"Now I get your enthusiasm, Shigure-san," the photographers said. "You really have a nice group; any girl with a sensible mind will melt as soon as they see Jyuuni."  
  
Shigure laughed heartily. "Muahahahaha, yes, that is the plan!!"  
  
Snap. Flash. Click. Whirl. Snap. Flash. Click. Whirl. "Yes, that's beautiful! Smile! No, not you Kyou! Just keep glaring at me like the whole world's against you! Yes, that's right! Oh, you look like you want to kill me! Perfect! So sexy!"  
  
Kyou had to fight the urge to snap the photographer in half like a twig. He was standing back to back with the mouse while Momiji grinned with his head popping up from his side. Haru was on Yuki's end, always with the same devoid look. Both the cat and the mouse had their arms crossed; they weren't too happy that they had to stand together in such close proximity. Little did they know, the photographers loved their "pose" and kept them there during the whole session. The only thing that kept the boys from turning around and punching each other was Tohru's encouraging smile across the room. Yuki smiled back at the girl, but Kyou, of course, was banned from smiling all together. This was really pissing him off and Shigure's smirk wasn't helping at all ... neither was Kagura's possessive evil stare.  
  
Please let this be worth it all.  
  
***Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!! Thanks to those who took the time to review...you do not know how encouraging you guys are! ^_^ How do you like this chapter? In the next one, I think I'm going to write about the boys' debut hehe... please keep reviewing!! Thanks again!***  
  
Maeven 


	6. The Preparations

*** Thank u guys sooo much for reviewing.. U really encouraged me.. I was getting so uneasy...didn't noe if this was interesting to anyone at all but yea.. Thank u!! ^_^ Made my day hehe..ok, I'm getting a lil 2 excited but thank u Risa, Nat, Peaches, Wildfire, Momiji, NekoRevolution and Runic for ur comments ^_^ But do u think I should change my summary or something .. Does it sound so boring that I'm scaring ppl off?? I really dunno how to make it more "appealing"...huh, o wells, um, so continue giving me reviews and I'm gonna shut up now and let u read ^_^  
  
Maeven ***  
  
The Preparations  
  
"What do you mean you're going to "borrow" Tohru for the day?" Kyou growled suspiciously at Shigure and Ayame. Yuki stood next to him with his arms crossed and his frigid stare trained on the two men. Both boys were standing protectively in front of the dumbfounded girl and were finally agreeing on something for the first time in their lives: to keep Tohru away from the dog and the snake no matter what.  
  
"Ah, Yuki-kun, since when did your older brother ever did anything that you disapproved of?" Ayame blinked his huge emerald eyes at the boy.  
  
"What - are you kidding me?" Yuki stared in disbelief.  
  
"OK, scratch that," Shigure said. "Since when did I ever do anything...ok, never mind. How about we bring Tori along then?"  
  
"Eh, Tori is coming?!" Ayame asked gleefully. "Oh yay!!"  
  
And so, Hatori was forced to chaperon the "Mystery Mission" (Shigure: I named it! I named it! Doesn't it sound cool?!" Hatori: "Am I really related to you?") and drive the two men and the girl into town. Ayame waved from the car window, "Bye-bye, Kyoukichi-kun and little brother dear!! I'll make sure our Mission is a success! I promise I'll bring home tons of goodies for you!!" (Yuki: "Am I really related to you?")  
  
The rest of the afternoon, Kyou and Yuki went back and forth from worrying over Tohru to fighting with each other. Momiji and Haru sat there with their chins propped up in their hands, amused. So far, the floor was creaking from the amount of pacing they did and the walls had several Kyou- shaped holes. "When will Tohru come back?" Momiji complained. "The house won't be standing soon! The only productive thing Kyou can make are holes." The older boy halted his pacing and swung around to shoot a deadly glare at the rabbit.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!! KYOU-KUN SO SCARY!! HELP ME! HELP ME!"  
  
"YOU LIL BRAT! I'LL SHOW YOU PRODUCTIVE!"  
  
BOOM! CRASH! "Baka neko."  
  
"Hole number 8. Wow...I never imagined there could be so many different ways to fly through a wall. I give that a nine point five, Kyou. I prefer the last time where you flipped and crashed through upside down...it just had a more artistic feel."  
  
"Grrrrrr, shut up, you fat cow."  
  
"WHADDYA SAY??!!"  
  
"Ah, hell."  
  
"Only you baka neko can succeed time after time again to bring Black Haru out."  
  
"Eh, Yuki...don't worry, I'll make you mine as soon as I'm done with this little neko."  
  
"Get off me, Haru. You get more and more disturbing."  
  
"Ooooo, great!! Now, we'll have Haru-shaped holes!!"  
  
"If you don't shut up, there'll be little bunny holes too!"  
  
"WAHHHH!!! KYOU-KUN IS PICKING ON ME AGAIN!!!"  
  
The warfare was suddenly ceased when they heard Hatori's car pull into the driveway.  
  
"TOHRU!!! I MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH!!"  
  
"I missed Momiji too."  
  
"Honda-san, did they do anything to you?"  
  
"No, Yuki. Thanks for worrying though."  
  
"Where did you go for so long?? I was so damned worried...cause I'm hungry, of course."  
  
"Ah, I'm sorry, Kyou! I'll get started right away!"  
  
"Um, pardon me for interrupting this love fest but can someone please explain the condition of my house?" Shigure cut in with a sweet smile on his face.  
  
"Your payment for leaving me alone with the baka neko," Yuki shrugged.  
  
"Ah, I see," Shigure kept his smile pasted on, but he was sobbing his head off inside. "All right, all right!! Time for the goodies!!" Ayame cheered with a big grin.  
  
"G-goodies?" Yuki paled at his brother's humongous smile. "I'm not sure I want to know what they are."  
  
"No, Yuki, you'll love them!!" Tohru smiled brightly. "At least, at least I hope you will..." Her brow furrowed. Yuki softened and smiled back. "I'm sure I will. I trust your taste, Honda-san." Everyone filed out of the house and stopped in front of Hatori's car. Shigure and Ayame skipped to the trunk and began rummaging. (**OK, before I start, lemme say it's a really, really big trunk... just humor me, kk? ^_^ Maeven**) Tohru went to help the dog and the snake.  
  
First up was a gorgeous white keyboard. Tohru turned around and carried it gingerly to Momiji. The little boy widened his eyes when he saw his name engraved in yellow along the base. A tiny cute rabbit sticker was pasted carefully next to it and after laying his new instrument on the ground cautiously, he threw himself into Tohru's arms and *POOF* into his animal. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I LOVE IT SO MUCH!" Tohru laughed and hugged the bunny to her, "No, the ones you should be thanking are Shigure, Hatori and Aya-san. They're the ones who selected, paid, and carried the instruments. I just helped a little with the picking out."  
  
Shigure smiled, "Nonsense, Tohru-kun. You're the one with the insight and thoughtfulness. Without you, I don't think the instruments we picked out would have been half as beautiful or as suitable for each boy." The girl blushed.  
  
"All right! Next, drums for Haru!" Ayame crowed as he pulled out a black and white set. Along the side was also his name engraved in silver letters and a mini cow sticker. The drum sticks were also silver and the tips were black and white. Shigure beamed, "We even made sure they were super- resilient! You won't be able to break them that easily, Haru-kun!!"  
  
Momiji asked curiously. "How'd you do that?"  
  
Hatori groaned and rubbed his face. "These two idiots began jumping up and down on the drums and caused a huge racket. They broke nearly half of the store's drums before they found the "perfect one". You don't know how hard it was to persuade the store not to call the cops...had to say that they were severely mentally ill; not surprisingly, they believed me."  
  
The detached boy accepted the new drums with his usual aloofness but bowed to the girl. "Thank you, Honda-san, for the sticker. It's very kawaii," he murmured monotonously. The girl reddened and tried to point toward the other men again.  
  
"And now, it's Kyou's turn!" Kyou was startled out of his thoughts; he was still dazed at Haru finding something "cute" ... besides the stupid mouse, of course. "Huh? Me?" Shigure thrusted something into his hands and it took him several moments before he could finally take in the beauty of his very own guitar. It was golden, as bright as his hair, with silver strings. Along the base, his name, like the others, was engraved in scarlet letters and the ending stroke of the "u" flowed into the tail of a small cat with vivid red eyes. Lining the guitar were tiny yin-yang signs; never had Kyou received a present that felt so right for him. Then he noticed that Yuki had received his own guitar at the same time and was also busy admiring it.  
  
Yuki stroked his fingers tenderly over the bottom of his equipment where his name was imprinted in lilac. The instrument body itself was sparkling silver, the color of his hair, and the strings were golden. Along the borders, intricate black ivy vines encircled until they reached the base where a tiny white mouse decal sat, watching him with bright amethyst eyes.  
  
"Do - do you guys like it?" Tohru asked hesitantly and both boys snapped out of their reverie to stare at her. She flushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know if these decorations will please you but I figured since Sohma-kun loved gardening so much, the vines will match him and since Kyou-kun like martial arts so much, the closest things will be yin-yang signs...oh no, maybe I went overboard with the design. I understand if you'll be embarrassed by such flashy guitars and if you'll want to trade them in for plainer, simpler ones. I really do... I'm so sorry -"  
  
"Baka," Kyou cut into her rambling gently. "Who said I didn't like them? It's - it's perfect." He looked away, a rosy blush staining his cheeks.  
  
"Yes, Honda-san," Yuki continued gently. "It really is. It's absolutely beautiful and I know that when I play it, it'll sound magical because Honda- san went through so much thought and trouble to pick it out for me."  
  
The girl turned red and smiled. "It wasn't trouble at all. I really enjoyed choosing what I thought will make you guys happy. It was really fun!"  
  
Kyou wanted to kill the stupid mouse again. 'How come that kuso nezumi always manages to blurt out what I've always been longing to say? Well, we'll see who'll get the last word... because even if I can't say what I'm feeling to Tohru right now, I know that I will be able to convey it through song soon. Just wait and see.'  
  
*** OK, OK, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!! I keep promising to write about their debut and their songs but I just haven't gotten up to that point yet! I do promise that in the next chapter, they will definitely sing!! It's getting ridiculous how this supposed music band just never get the chance to make music... Risa is right...but I will! I will make them sing ... sooner or later hehe... sorry again but please continue reading and giving me reviews!!  
  
Maeven ^_^ *** 


	7. The Lead Singer

The Lead Singer  
  
The boys of Jyuuni spent most of the next day trying out the feel of their instruments. Shigure's house was a racket between the usual fighting and the unusual thundering of music. Momiji sat at one side, playing out several happy medleys. Haru was in the opposite corner, performing a rig shot. Kyou bounced up and down, twanging out an upbeat tune. Yuki leaned against a wall, strumming a soft melody. Tohru busied herself with bringing out tea and snacks for each person.  
  
Finally, it came down to a major fight between the cat and the mouse. Each boy was already in their martial art stance and Kyou's hair was standing on end.  
  
"Whaddya mean I will back you up?!" Kyou yelled.  
  
"I mean, don't waste your time and let the real talent lead," Yuki mocked.  
  
"Oh? And I suppose, you are the talent here?!"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"HA! If anything, I should be the lead singer! I'm so much more manly than you little wimp!" Kyou crossed his arms.  
  
"Wimp?" Yuki repeated in a subzero tone and Kyou was thrown across the room again.  
  
"Kuso nezumi! How dirty was that? Catching me off guard!" Kyou gritted his teeth.  
  
"You can't really blame me...how can a brainless idiot like yourself ever be on guard?" Yuki smirked. The other boy rolled up his sleeves in response and threw himself at the mauve-haired boy.  
  
"STOP!!"  
  
The startled Kyou skidded to a stop and stumbled, crashing to the floor.  
  
Yuki sneered, "What kind of training did you do in the woods? Did you borrow "How to Trip Over Your Own Feet for Dummies" as reading material??"  
  
The fallen cat snarled, "I was distracted, you stupid mouse. If I wasn't, I'll be feeding you to Ayame already."  
  
The mouse yawned, "All talk and no action." The golden-haired boy jumped to his feet but before he could pick a fight again, the interruption from before called attention to himself again. "Honestly, children...are you planning to fight until you break your beautiful guitars again?" Shigure clucked.  
  
"What are you squawking about? Why would we break - oh," Kyou noticed then that his fist was already clutching his instrument as a makeshift weapon. He looked over to the other boy and noticed that he too had obliviously lifted his shiny guitar up. "Oops." Both boys began looking over their equipment delicately and after they made sure there were no flaws, they began glowering at each other again.  
  
"Baka neko, you almost made me break my guitar again," Yuki snapped.  
  
"You lil rat -" Kyou was cut in by Tohru's worried voice. "What are you fighting over this time?" The two teenagers winced as they realized how their skirmishing had become so customary that even the normally ignorant girl had taken notice. Both of them couldn't bring themselves to tell her yet another petty reason for their brawl. But Shigure solved that problem.  
  
"Ne, Tohru-kun, how can you not hear them when they were so deafeningly loud??" Shigure exclaimed brightly. "It was like this...*ahem*...  
  
Kyou said: I wanna be the lead singer!! Wah! Wah!  
  
Yuki said: Nuh-uh! I will! In your face, stupid cat! Hahahaha!  
  
Kyou: Not fair! I will kill you so I can take your place! CRASH!  
  
Yuki: In your dreams! CRASH! *sticks out tongue*  
  
Both: We shall now proceed to whack each other with our guitars until we either get a concussion or we break Tohru-kun's beautifully designed guitars! Now here is where I, handsome Shigure, comes in and puts a stop to their childishness and saves the day, not to mention the guitars and the house!! Hahahahaha - "  
  
The dog's tirade was stopped by the fists and kicks of the infuriated boys. "We weren't like that!!! Maybe for him but definitely NOT me!" both boys jabbed their fingers at each other and the tension was thick enough to cut. The mood was dispelled by Tohru's light giggling. The males softened and looked away self-consciously.  
  
"Ah, there is only one way to settle this rivalry!" Shigure finally recovered and picked himself off from the floor.  
  
"How?" Momiji asked.  
  
"We shall have...," the inu paused for dramatic effect. "...a DUEL!!"  
  
The neko and nezumi's eyes flickered in surprise and then filled with fire.  
  
* * *  
  
"Funny, when I imagined "duel", somehow I didn't think we'll be in this position," Kyou grumbled from his place.  
  
Yuki snorted, "I'm surprised you even had the capacity to think."  
  
"Whaddya say?" Kyou snapped.  
  
"You heard me!" Yuki said while blowing the tendrils of his purple hair out of his face. "If you have a hearing problem, why don't you come over here and listen carefully?"  
  
Kyou sneered. "I'm not that stupid! Don't try tricking me into letting you win!" The other boy growled and concentrated on keeping his balance.  
  
"Um, Shigure, how is this supposed to help in choosing the lead singer?" Haru asked quizzically as he gestured to the two boys standing upside-down on their heads.  
  
The dog yawned. "Well, nothing really. I just wanted to see the blood rush to their heads first." In a flash, the cat and the mouse flipped over and kicked the dog. "BAKA!"  
  
* * * "Jeez, I was just trying to lighten the mood! Kicking the judge, shame on you!!" Shigure complained, caressing his sore stomach delicately. The boys glowered and Shigure made a hasty retreat behind Tohru. "All right! All right! No need to get hostile! Hehe, but you must admit, it was fun to have you doing things at my beck and call - ALL RIGHT!! NO NEED TO GET VIOLENT! I'll begin. *Ahem* Now, the first part of this will count for 30% ..."  
  
* * * "This better not be another joke, you dimwit!" Kyou barked.  
  
"Oh, I assure you, this is no joke...muahahahaha, this is to test your endurance, stability, diligence and oh yea, if you have a lot of breath...that'll also help!" Shigure grinned. "BTW, Kyou-kun, you should be more careful in what you're calling me...after all, I am your manager and one of the judge - EEP!" He ducked as a cup went flying at him. "*Ahem, glare* You may begin!! May God be with you!"  
  
And so, the boys rolled up their sleeves, took a deep breath, and went to work. Ten minutes in, perspiration beaded on their foreheads and they gasped for air desperately.  
  
"Damn *gasp* you! What *gasp* kind of *gasp* dumbassed idea *gasp cough* is this?" Kyou spluttered.  
  
"Ba- *gasp* -ka! How *gasp* is this *gasp* a duel?" Yuki coughed. Tohru looked on worriedly and turned her concerned face to Shigure.  
  
Shigure merely clasped his hands and smiled. "Blowing balloons is ingenious! One, I can test who has more breath and therefore, can sing louder and better! Two, I can see who can persevere longer and is more dedicated in becoming the lead singer! And three, I just LOVE balloons! Such cute decorations for the house, right, Momiji?" The boy nodded happily as he played with a blue one Kyou had just finished. The cow sat on his other side and flicked at a red one Yuki had done. In the end, both teenagers were limp on the floor and the whole room was filled with balloons. Momiji frowned, "What do we do? They had a tie!"  
  
Shigure pondered carefully and exclaimed, "Well, congratulations! You both get the full 30 points! Good job, guys!!" The guys groaned and wheezed.  
  
* * *  
  
"OK!! Now, we shall move onto part 2! This shall count for 20 points!"  
  
Kyou cracked his knuckles. "I'm ready! Bring it on!"  
  
"This category shall be...IQ questions!" Shigure clapped happily.  
  
"Wh-what? What does this have to do with being a singer?" Kyou demanded.  
  
"Well, I do expect the leader of Jyuuni to at least have some wit so what better way to test this than with this contest?" the older man smirked. "And I did warn you, Kyou, that being a potty mouth to me will bring you no advantages!" The cat flushed and grounded his teeth. 'Damn, that stupid rat has the top grades in school...will he actually win this?!' Yuki smirked at him superiorly across the room and Kyou began clenching his fists.  
  
"Alright, question one deal with classics, the infamous Sphinx's riddle which Oedipus solved: what has 4 legs in the morning, 2 legs in the afternoon and 3 legs in the evening? Kyou?" Shigure asked.  
  
"What the hell? Uh, um, oh, I know! You!"  
  
"...uh, explain your answer please."  
  
"Well, in the morning, Tohru accidentally tripped and hugged you...and you poofed into a dog hence 4 legs!! Then, you later changed back into man thus 2 legs!!! Finally, in the evening Tohru changed you into a dog again when she slipped and I nearly broke one of your leg when you said something hentai again, therefore 3 legs!!!!"  
  
"Very creative!" the dog clapped. "But no...Yuki?"  
  
"Baka neko, if you paid more attention to Greek philosophy, you'll know it's symbolic of the human life cycle," Yuki yawned.  
  
"DING DING DING!! One point for Yuki!!" Momiji cheered. The cat bristled and curled his lip.  
  
"Question 2 will be regarding math: how would you go about in adding one line to make this equation true: 5 + 5 = 11? Kyou?" The cat stared at the man blankly. "Oh! I know! Put a line through the = sign!! This must be right!"  
  
"That could be considered true ..." Shigure began; Kyou pumped his fist into the air but faltered when the man continued breezily. "...but that is the most immature way to answer. Sorry, can't accept it! Yuki?"  
  
The mouse stared languidly at his fingernails and said briskly, "Just add a line to the 5 so it turns into the number 6...duh."  
  
"DING DING DING!! Yuki gets another point! Kyou nada!" Momiji cried out. Kyou gritted his teeth and snapped, "Just get on with it!"  
  
"Alright, this last question will be worth double the points! Kyou, if you get this, you'll be tied with Yuki...if not, I'm afraid you won't get the position!" Shigure grinned. "OK, are you ready?" Both boys tensed up and prepared themselves.  
  
"Alright, this question will be based on one of the most beloved, heart- wrenching, poignant book of all time written by the most insightful, popular, handsome, cool best-selling author this era has ever seen! Yes, can it be? Yes it is! It is my very own prized novel, Summer's Tender Love, which I had labored over for 2 weeks pouring my heart and soul, sweat and blood into it...and which Mit-chan held a knife to my neck during the whole difficult time period. Sigh, without her affectionate care and help, I would have never been able to finish this! Oh, Mit-chan!!!" Shigure held his hand to his forehead dramatically.  
  
"Are you kidding me?!" the "contestants" screamed. "This is the last question?!"  
  
"Ah, yes it is! Now, shall we begin? Ahem, Yuki, in the last passage, what happened to the main characters?" Shigure asked intensely.  
  
"Oh god...Summer's Tender Love? Huh, uh, I'm guessing fall came and the characters had no choice but to part from each other?" Yuki guessed warily.  
  
"Nope, I'm sorry. Kyou?" Shigure asked solemnly.  
  
'YES! YES! That stupid nezumi didn't get the last question! I must get the right answer or...' He looked over to the attentive Tohru, who gave him an encouraging smile. 'I MUST WIN! *GULP* Oh god, please protect my sanity and morals as I venture into the doorways of hell... *Take a deep breath, Furrow eyebrows, Concentrates* I MUST THINK LIKE SHIGURE! I MUST THINK LIKE SHIGURE! I MUST THINK LIKE THAT PERVERT! I MUST THINK LIKE I'M THE WORLD'S LOWEST SCUM! I MUST THINK...like I'm the world's greatest best-selling author with a loving high school girl at home to cook and clean for me and two little amusing cousins to tease and ...' Kyou's glazed-over eyes flew open and he blurted out, "The boy took the girl out for a picnic and underneath the shooting stars, they couldn't control their raging hormones and swelling passions and so they threw themselves at each other and had crazy bunny sex! AH! Young love!" Then, the cat blinked and he was back to normal. He covered his face with his right hand...'Oh god, did I really say that? Ugh! Shigure's way of thinking is pure disgusting.'  
  
Shigure's awed exclamation cut through his reviled thoughts. "Sugoi! Kyou, that's completely right! Wow, we really think alike, don't we, ne, ne?" The man nudged the irritated teenager and he was sent sprawling.  
  
Kyou spat, "Ugh! Don't remind me! I can't believe I actually succeeded in thinking like you, yuck!"  
  
The mouse said dispassionately. "Doesn't surprise me. You both probably evolved from the genes of lower life forms." Kyou shot a livid look at the unfazed nezumi.  
  
"Hey, where's my cheering section?" the cat glared at Momiji.  
  
"Oh. Ding. Ding. Ding. Yay. Kyou's tied with Yuki," Momiji stated.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, since both of you are tied... I guess we have no choice but to move on to the final stage, the most important one which will be worth 50%," Shigure announced after waking up from his knockout by Kyou.  
  
"What is it now? A race of eating pies?" Yuki asked suspiciously. "Bobbing for apples?"  
  
"Nope! You guys will sing!" Both of the younger males stared at him in shock. "What? What?"  
  
"Since when did you have an idea that's so normal?" Kyou solicited. The dog sniffed.  
  
* * *  
  
"First up! Kyou-kun!!" Momiji declared. They had created a makeshift stage in the living room, with a mike in the center and the "audience" sitting behind the table.  
  
Kyou licked his lips nervously, adjusted the mike, and placed his fingers carefully on his guitar. Then he looked up and focused his eyes on the one person who made him feel comfortable: Tohru.  
  
* * *  
  
Tohru leaned against the doorway and felt her heart pound when Kyou fixated his molten red eyes on her. He strummed a few soft, steady lines and she watched as his tanned fingers flow across the strings with poise. Then, he began.  
  
'Wake up in the morning,  
  
birds were singing...  
  
I roll over in my bed  
  
Already, already, already  
  
my heart's being led  
  
towards youuuuuuu!'  
  
He switched from his gentle caressing of the strings to a more powerful, rapid tune. He continued in his rich baritone and his scarlet eyes gleamed at her.  
  
'I run down to you  
  
try to find you  
  
but get lost in my  
  
heart's beating.'  
  
'I want to see you  
  
want to hold you  
  
but find me lost  
  
in my own feelings.'  
  
His words flowed together and melted into her heart. All she could see was his soft ruby eyes gazing intently at her. His deep, resonant voice rang out clearly through the room and his high-speed yet passionate song seemed to echo from his very soul. Is it possible for a pair of eyes to change into so many different tones of the same color in a matter of seconds? It seemed to be true for Kyou. Right now, his eyes had deepened into a fiery crimson and all too song, the song had ended and he was slightly panting from his fast, fervent song. She smiled brilliantly and clapped hard.  
  
The cat grinned roguishly in response. 'Beat that, nezumi.'  
  
* * *  
  
Yuki brushed several strands of hair out of his eyes and positioned his fingers on his guitar. Like his rival, he settled his heliotrope eyes on Tohru. Even though on the outside, he looked as cool as a cucumber, inside he was a mass of nerving wrack. And then, the girl smiled and he forgot himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Wahhhhh, Yuki looks so royal and attractive! His amethyst eyes pierced into hers and she flushed. Is it possible to turn blind from looking directly into intense shades of red and purple? And then, he began.  
  
While Kyou had chosen a fast-paced song, Yuki picked just the opposite. Yet although the music was slow, the singer sang with equal furor as his orange- haired cousin.  
  
'Snow drifting down  
  
The petals flowing by  
  
Warm sun hiding away  
  
I wonder...  
  
Will you do the same?  
  
Don't go...  
  
My sun in my heart. .  
  
Don't leave...  
  
My joy when I'm in sorrow  
  
Don't...  
  
Yuki's soft, lilting voice held his audience captive. As he crooned tenderly into the mike, he gave off a powerful aura of obscurity and serenity. Although he didn't have the same bass pitch as Kyou, his silky, soothing tone more than made up for it.  
  
Flowers wilting away  
  
Morning becomes night  
  
Beautiful autumn becomes cold winter  
  
I wonder...  
  
Will you do the same?  
  
As Yuki drew to a close and quietly strummed the notes of the last stanza, Tohru could almost feel her heart break. She blinked back her tears and smiled fiercely, clapping furiously.  
  
Yuki rewarded her with a true gentle smile. 'I haven't lost yet, baka neko.'  
  
* * *  
  
"Amazing! Brilliant! Marvelous!" Shigure wiped his tears from his face. "Now, not only do I have incredible singers, they're also great songwriters... of course, your skills are nothing compared to my natural talent...but they're adequate!" ^_^  
  
"Ah, shuddap. Who won?!" Kyou asked impatiently.  
  
"Well...hmmm...ah...well...," Shigure pondered deeply.  
  
"WHAT?!" Kyou yelled.  
  
"Well, I've decided that ... to protect my well-being, I'm going to leave this decision to Tohru! Ne, my precious flower? Who do YOU like?"  
  
"EH?!! Me?! Ah ... well, um, I actually like ..."  
  
* * *  
  
Hey guys, thanks for reviewing but now I'm addicted. I NEED MORE COMMENTS! Hehe.. anyways, hoped u enjoyed this chapter and remember: the more u review, the more encouraged I get in updating the next!! Hehe...  
  
BTW, the "songs" up there are actually written by me and my brother... I got lazy halfway through and got my dear sweet bro to pitch in with Yuki's song!! U saw how I slacked off with Kyou's song with "his words flowed together" hehe... but anyways, I'm not a songwriter so pleez don't judge me too harshly for them ^_^  
  
And as always, "For Something New, Please Review!" O god, I think I really ate too much sugar today...  
  
~Maeven~ 


	8. The Decision

The Decision  
  
"Who do YOU like, Tohru?"  
  
"ME?! Ah, well, um, I actually like ..."  
  
Everyone in the room peered eagerly at her. Momiji's humongous chocolate eyes were fixated on her nervously. Haru kept up a steady, emotionless gaze. Yuki awaited her decision with a kind smile. Kyou chew his lip anxiously. Shigure grinned at her with his head tilt to the side. 'Oh no...it's all up to me...Okaa-san, what should I do? I don't want to hurt any of them...they're all so important to me...oh god...oh god...oh god...'  
  
"Ano...Tohru?" Yuki and Kyou asked, concerned. Her only response was a loud *THUD* as she fainted straight away.  
  
* * *  
  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" the boys roared at the cowering dog. They paced outside of Tohru's room worriedly, shooting a lethal glare at Shigure every once in a while. Hatori had rushed over at once when Shigure had phoned him timidly about how "his precious flower had fallen unconscious and he doesn't know what to do and how he's willing to perform CPR"; as soon as the doctor heard the words CPR coming from Shigure's mouth, he dropped everything.  
  
After what seemed to be an infinitely long time, Hatori came out and reassured everyone. "She's fine...just a nervous breakdown." With those words, he shot a glacial look at Shigure and it was even more terrifying than the boys' threats combined.  
  
The distressed Momiji tugged on the doctor's coat. "Hatori, may we see Tohru now?"  
  
Hatori nodded in consent. "But you have to let her rest and if there's even a slightest bad word exchanged between any of you *stares pointedly at Yuki and Kyou*, out you go."  
  
Jyuuni filed into the room quietly but as soon as Tohru saw them, she leaped out of her bed and began babbling, "I'm soooo sorry! So sorry! I didn't mean to blank out on you guys like that...I really didn't! Please forgive me! And oh my god, I forgot about dinner! Oh no! I'm sorry! Sorry! Sor- eep!"  
  
Kyou pushed her gently back into bed. "Doctor's orders so stay here...baka. You don't need to worry about anything...or anyone. We're all big kids now; we can take care of ourselves." Yuki snorted and Kyou gritted his teeth but continued. "Besides, you're starting to act like Ritsu...and that's just plain scary."  
  
Tohru blinked and then smiled happily. "Hai!"  
  
"Yea, so...you can just relax and quit worrying about which one of us you like more..." Kyou froze and cursed himself silently as Tohru's eyes glazed over again with fretfulness. "Don't -"  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Tohru blathered. "I really can't make a decision! I like both of you soooo much! I really can't choose. You both sing so well and both of your songs are so nice and so very moving!" The boys flushed at her compliments and looked away.  
  
Momiji grinned, "I know the real reason why Tohru can't pick between you two!"  
  
Everyone was startled and turned to look at the blonde boy.  
  
"It's because ..." he paused dramatically. "... she loves my singing the best! *Ahem*  
  
Sunset on the mountain  
  
Come out, come out Momiji  
  
Frogs and lizards say hello,  
  
Koi and herring roe  
  
Looks like a horse  
  
Sunset on the mountain  
  
Come out, come out Momiji  
  
Frogs and lizards say hello - AHHHH!"  
  
Kyou's arm linked around the boy's neck and he rubbed his knuckles furiously into his head. "Stupid brat! I wish the frogs and the lizards would eat you instead!"  
  
The next thing everyone knew, they were thrown outside of Tohru's room by an aggravated Hatori.  
  
* * *  
  
In the living room, Jyuuni had a conference with their manager. Shigure stroked his chin musingly and scrunched up his face in contemplation while the others sat there, tensed and annoyed. Finally, Kyou snapped, "Oi! Are you actually going to make us sit here and watch you think?"  
  
Yuki stretched lazily, "He's thinking? Funny, I just thought he was constipated."  
  
Shigure sniffled, wounded. "You guys are breaking my poor old heart! But fine, since you guys insist on being so mean to me...I guess I have no choice but to just blurt out the final decision...really, rushing your elders...so sad...kids these days...no patience at all...right, Tori??"  
  
"Just say it, Shigure," Hatori massaged his neck in pain.  
  
"AH?!! Not you too, Tori??!! You're supposed to be on my side -"  
  
"Don't make me bring out the anesthesia again," Hatori threatened.  
  
"Fine. No need to get all hostile on me -"  
  
The doctor began rummaging through his briefcase.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!! OKAY! *Ahem* After much long and thorough evaluation, I decided to just go along with my original plan after all and make you both the lead singers!! Congratulations!! Break out the party confetti!!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"So...all that work you put us through for that so-called "duel" and causing Tohru to faint because of that so-called "decision"...was merely for your pure entertainment?" Yuki said quietly. The dog smiled uneasily.  
  
"And...all along, you had already planned to pick both of us...but you just decided to withhold that particular information from us?" Kyou was surprisingly calm.  
  
Shigure laughed uncomfortably, "Well, you see, I figured it would make more publicity with two rivaling lead singers...especially such two cute heartthrobs!!"  
  
His petty compliments were lost on the two boys as they turned to Hatori. Yuki declared, "We don't want to wake up Tohru by beating him up senselessly. Would you please do us the favor of knocking him out for ...oh, I don't know ... how about a month?"  
  
Kyou smirked evilly, "Make that two."  
  
Shigure backed away nervously, "Ne, Tori, you wouldn't gang up on me with them ... would you?"  
  
Hatori shrugged as he prepared the syringe. "Just for your stupidity, I'm going to make it two and a half."  
  
* * *  
  
Sorry for such a short chapter but really sleepy now...  
  
Alright, next chapter will definitely be The Debut. Finally! Thanks to those who are reading this fic and even more thanks to those who took the time to review!! More please! At least reach up to 30 something??? Fair enough?? *shining pleading puppy dog eyes* And thanks to BishounenChaser for her sweet offer...I'll make sure to think about it when I get too brain dead to come up with anything ^_^  
  
BTW, Momiji's song up there is the one he sang in the anime when they go to the onsen... sounds so cute in Japanese...so, I didn't write it and I never said I did so don't send me a law suit or anything like that!!  
  
Really tired now...bibi...again, please review!  
  
~Maeven~ 


	9. The Debut

The Debut  
  
Before long, the group had perfected their songs and survived their rehearsals despite Yuki and Kyou's frequent combats. It was also decided that at each concert, both lead singers will be given the opportunity to show off their own "individual talents" by a few solo songs; Kyou will lead first with his song and Yuki will end the show with his final one...  
  
(Kyou: "Even though we're both the lead singers, I want to sing first!!"  
  
Yuki: "Fine."  
  
Kyou: "No, don't argue with - eh?! What- what do you mean? Why are you giving in so easily?! But it's fine by me! Hahahaha! I understand if you want me to captivate the audience by letting me go first!"  
  
Yuki: "Baka neko, haven't you heard that those who go last will make the more impressing effect?"  
  
Kyou: "NO! Whaddya mean?"  
  
Yuki: "... I have no further comments.")  
  
Shigure was forgiven after a month and walked around both groggily and meekly for a week. Shortly after that, he was back to normal and popping around again, grating on everyone's nerves once more. The day for Jyuuni's big debut to the world arrived not long after that.  
  
On that day, Shigure's household was in frenzy. Things were strewn everywhere; dishes with half-eaten breakfasts, clothes, shoes, instruments, lyrics, notes were thrown around ... not to mention a few certain people (*cough* Ayame *cough* Shigure*).  
  
"I CAN'T FIND MY SNEAKER! WHERE THE HELL IS MY SNEAKER??!!"  
  
"Aren't you wearing it?!"  
  
"WELL DUH, YOU STUPID RABBIT! I MEANT MY LEFT SNEAKER!!!"  
  
"Baka neko, why must you be so loud in the morning?!"  
  
"URUSAI! CAN SOMEONE JUST FIND MY DAMN SNEAKER?!!"  
  
"KYOU-KUN!! I forgot to tell you! I washed it! Sorry!"  
  
"KAGURA?! What are you doing here?! GET OFF ME! AND WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU FREAKING WASH A SNEAKER??!! AND WHY JUST MY LEFT ONE?!!"  
  
"BECAUSE I WANTED TO BE HERE FOR YOU ON SUCH AN IMPORTANT DAY! BECAUSE I WANTED TO WASH YOUR SNEAKER! BECAUSE YOUR LEFT ONE WAS THE ONLY ONE I FOUND AND IT WAS ALL BLACK!!"  
  
"THAT'S BECAUSE THE COLOR IS BLACK!!!!!"  
  
"ARE YOU SCREAMING AT ME?! BECAUSE IF YOU ARE, I'M CRYING NOW AND THAT'S HORRIBLE OF YOU TO MAKE A GIRL CRY!!!"  
  
"*GASP* I'm *COUGH* crying now *GASP* because of the *WHEEZE* freakishly strong grip *COUGH* you have on me..."  
  
"EH?! Kyou-kun! Are you okay? Oh no! Kyou-kun is all blue! He's not waking up!"  
  
"Relax, Honda-san, Kagura will beat him back alive even if he died."  
  
"TOHRUUUUU!!! Ne, ne, did you see my white shirt?!"  
  
"You mean the one I just laundered?"  
  
"No, that one doesn't have a shirt pocket."  
  
"This one?"  
  
"No, it's supposed to have bows."  
  
"I don't know...did you perhaps left it back at the main house?"  
  
"OH YEA! Thanks Tohru...I'll just get the one with the bunny logo on it!"  
  
"NO, MOMIJI! You must listen to me! I am your costume designer and I want the shirt with bows on it! You must listen to my incredible creative genius ideas -"  
  
"Ayame, just let the boy wear what he wants."  
  
"...kk, Tori!! I'll listen to you!"  
  
"Yuki, do you mind zipping this jacket for me? The zipper's stuck."  
  
"Can't you get Ayame to do it, Haru?"  
  
"But I want you to do it."  
  
"*Sigh* Fine." *Zip*  
  
"Thank you, Yuki. Do you want me to zip that for you too?"  
  
"No, I can do it myself ... um, Haru, that isn't my jacket zipper you're reaching for."  
  
"Oh...I guess my hand just took a wrong turn along the way."  
  
"...go away."  
  
"Okay. I can take the hint...but if you ever need my help..."  
  
"Bye, Haru ...demo, don't wander too far...don't want to waste my time looking for you again."  
  
"Yuki, you're so caring -"  
  
"Bye, Haru."  
  
"People! People! We have a show to run! Are my beautiful boys almost done yet??!!"  
  
"Call us that again and you're going through the window, you stupid inu."  
  
"*Pout* Aya, you almost done? You won't let me down, right?"  
  
"Have I ever? You know I care too much about you to ever disappoint you."  
  
"Oh Aya, you're all I ever need."  
  
"Likewise, Gure honey."  
  
"Stop that or you're both going through the window."  
  
An hour later, the band was ready and they filed onto the bus. When they got to the concert hall, they were nauseous from both Kagura's driving and apprehension at singing in front of the whole public. Everyone hung around backstage, nerves wracked. Tohru and Shigure ran around, trying to comfort the boys even though the latter's presence was far from calming.  
  
"Are you okay, Sohma-kun?" Tohru asked worriedly as she took notice of the pale boy massaging his temples.  
  
"I'm fine, Honda-san," he smiled back reassuringly. "Just a little case of jitters."  
  
"You better be fine!" Shigure flapped his arms from behind the girl. "Because if you're not, then you can't sing, and if you can't sing, then the debut will be a failure and if it's a failure then Jyuuni's whole future will be ruined, not to mention my own dreams will be crushed into - *BOOM*" The dog went soaring through the air.  
  
"Are you okay, Kyou-kun?" Tohru inquired the cat, who was studying his lyrics intently and chewing his lip broodingly. (Ayame: "Kyoukichi-kun!! Stop that! I can't have my beautiful models be shown to the world with imperfect lips!!!" Kyou: "You're going to be pretty imperfect soon if you don't shut up!")  
  
"I'm fine. I've been through worse. Don't worry," Kyou responded gruffly.  
  
"ARE YOU SURE?" Shigure jumped up and down in the background. "Because if you're not -" He stopped when the cat arched his eyebrow and raised his fist at him threateningly; the dog wisely decided it'll be better if he didn't continue his lecture.  
  
"How about you, Momiji?" Tohru smiled fondly at the small blonde boy.  
  
He jumped up and down. "Great! Great!! It'll be sooo much fun!! You'll root for me, won't you, Tohru??? Ne, ne?? Fun! Fun! Fu -" Before Shigure could butt in again, Kyou had already grabbed the boy and was swiftly pounding his head out.  
  
Tohru sweatdropped and moved on to the last member. "Haru-kun, how are you today?"  
  
"Ah, thank you for caring, Honda-san," he responded in his normal courteous manners. Tohru was about to swoon when he continued in his familiar devoid way. "I'm not dead yet so I guess I'm okay." Even Shigure had no comments to add.  
  
* * *  
  
Ayame burst in. "Alright, alright! The show's about to start! Lemme see see my beauties! Hmmm...my dear little brother looks perfect as usual, Kyoukichi-kun looks adorable as ever (Kyou: "Stop Calling Me That!! And Whaddya Mean ADORABLE?!), Haru still as impeccable and Momiji ... *GASP* IS THAT A CHOCOLATE STAIN I SEE ON YOUR LIPS?!" The bunny grinned sheepishly as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. *DOUBLE GASP* "NOT YOUR SLEEVE!! Oh dear, you'll be the death of me...I'm going to swoon soon! Tori, catch me!!" Hatori coughed slightly and moved discreetly away.  
  
And then, the concert began and Jyuuni was ushered to the stage. Yuki stepped out first and the blinding white spotlight had him squinting out at the audience. But what really made him jump was the chorus of female shrieks surging around them. 'And I thought the fanclub was bad.'  
  
Shigure smiled brightly behind stage. "Wow! I guess the photos of the band came out better than I expected. I haven't heard such loud cries ever since I made a little visit to the girls' locker room back in the old high school days."  
  
Hatori retorted, "You're lucky the boys aren't here to hear that." Shigure flashed him a victory sign.  
  
Outside, Kyou licked his lips nervously and walked over to his guitar. As he lifted it up, he almost dropped it again when the girls gave out a fresh bout of screams. 'Jeez, and I thought Kagura was bad.' He was beginning to regret the fact that he'll be singing first. Then, his gleaming guitar caught his eye and he smiled softly as he remembered the giver. He took a deep breath and sang. The girls roared.  
  
Momiji was really having the time of his life. He laughed as he deftly moved his fingers over the keys. It made him feel good that he was part of something; unlike Kyou, he liked accompanying...he liked the feeling of being an integral part of the music, flowing along with the strumming guitars and the pounding drums, connecting the sounds. He looked up and winked jauntily at the audience. The girls cheered.  
  
Haru closed his eyes and twirled the drumsticks before drumming out the notes. He let a smile reach his face, small but genuine. He loved the pulsating beats; he could let himself go in the music. For the first time, he can get lost and not care (^_~). The drums didn't judge him and even if he turned Black right there and then, it would still accommodate him. The notes were in sync with his heartbeats and he could hear the blood rushing and pounding in his veins, roaring in his ears. Man, was he getting a rush. Oblivious to him, the girls in the crowd swooned at his sexy, serious look.  
  
As the concert drew to a close, Yuki stepped up and already the girls were clamoring to get a better look at the exquisite male. He flamed and refocused his attention to his guitar. 'Tohru, this is for you.' He closed his eyes and in the pale spotlight, his voice resonated. The girls cried.  
  
Backstage, Jyuuni's number one fan smiled and cheered her new family on. 'Okaa-san, I knew it will be a success ... and you know what? I was right.'  
  
* * *  
  
All right...hehe, too lazy to make up song lyrics and too lazy to write out the whole concert...this chapter came out a little longer than expected already. I hoped you like the fic so far and please, please, please continue reviewing!!  
  
Thanks to Carpetfibers for her comments. Yea, it's true; I don't really proofread much. Just type and post so forgive me if my thoughts seem all over the place... hehe. Also wanna thank all my reviewers so far! I have so much reviews now *cries* but I WANT MORE!! ^_^ Thanks to: Runic (my very first reviewer!!), NekoRevolution (my 2nd reviewer!!), Risa (first to put me on fav author list), Momiji (long time supporter), Wildfire (my email pal), peaches (sweet comments), Nat (another long time supporter and I love how u compare my fic to the anime!! I'm swooning from ego inflation hehe!!), Fem Scorpio (thanx for support and encouragement), Sakura (third long time supporter), BishounenChaser (sweet offer of lyrics), yaoi lover (I'm glad u like how I stuck to their personalities and I noe what u mean about their "bishy-ness" hehe), Azn ChibiSweetpea (hehe, the Kyou-lover), and mar (thanx for ur reviews! Don't worry I'll write more)!!  
  
Thank u all and pleez continue reviewing!! Any new reviewers are also welcomed!!!! . . .. Please??  
  
~Maeven~ 


	10. The Aftermath

The Aftermath  
  
~ ~ ~ Hihi guys, thanks for your comments and reviews; please keep it up!! ^__^ I'm sorry for not making certain things clear; too many thoughts swirling in my brain that I overlook certain points -_- but here:  
  
Point 1 for Risa: Actually, it's now summer break so they have a little time to run around and sing...but it's going to end soon so don't worry, u'll see the school's reaction later on ^_^  
  
Point 2 for kuro-tenshi_2nd: Thanks for being a new reviewer! Please keep reading on! Actually, Yuki will be playing the bass guitar...me and my brother were arguing over this point and he pointed out that since Yuki seems more calmer and quieter, naturally the lower and steadier bass will suit him more...I admitted my defeat there ^_^ Kyou with his temperament will be better off jumping around, playing the lively melody...  
  
Thanks for pointing these things out; if any of you guys don't understand something, just comment and I'll apologize in the next chapter hehe...  
  
Anyways, on to the story!!! (Make sure to click the very cute 'Submit Review' button at the bottom of the page after u're done ^_^ ...pretty please??)  
  
~Maeven~  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The concert was over and the lights dimmed. Girls began throwing flowers, glow sticks, teddy bears, etc. at the boys as they prepared to go backstage. "Eep!" Jyuuni made a mad dash for a safe haven, trying desperately to dodge the flying missiles. When Kyou got smacked in the head by yet another doll, he clenched his teeth, "Goddamit, what am I?! A target?!" He picked up a particularly fat teddy bear and hurled it back at the audience. To his frustration, the girls only screamed in delight and fought over his "gift". The band took the opportunity to escape.  
  
As they crouched over, panting with exertion, everyone swarmed over them with congratulations. Tohru had two cups of tea waiting for Yuki and Haru, a glass of orange juice for Momiji and a glass of milk for Kyou. They downed their drinks gratefully.  
  
Ayame weeped happily, "Ah, I never dreamt to see the day when every one of my wishes will all at once come true in a single moment! To see my cousins fulfill my dream of forming a music band, to have them wear the clothes I picked out, to have them listen to my every wish and command, to have my little brother look up to me as a role model, to spend so much time with my darling Princess Tohru and last but not least, to have my beloved Gure by my side once again!" He turned and clasped the dog's hands and they bawled in happiness. Veins throbbed in Yuki and Kyou's foreheads. "How is it possible that in one single breath, he can manage to say so many wrong things?"  
  
"Never mind that! I'll rather see how many punches we can give 'em in a single breath!" Kyou cracked his knuckles.  
  
Black Haru grinned wolfishly, "Oi, can I get some in too? I'm still high from the adrenaline rush I got during the concert...I need to pound something."  
  
The snake and the dog clung to each other fearfully.  
  
"Ah - ah - how do you guys feel about the performance?" Tohru blurted out to distract the advancing boys. They halted and turned to look at her.  
  
Momiji beamed and jumped up and down. "It was fun! So much fun! I bet I looked so cool! Did I, Tohru? Did I?" The girl nodded and smiled back.  
  
Kyou grunted. "Those girls out there screamed so loud, I couldn't even hear my own playing...honestly, I wish they would just shut up."  
  
"Baka neko, how can you just disregard their way of showing their appreciation?" Yuki responded.  
  
"Well excuuuuse me, I guess I'm not like some people who just revel and bask in the glory of their own fanclubs daily," Kyou retorted.  
  
Yuki's mauve eyes flashed dangerously. "I guess you're just part of those other groups who totally disrespect other people's feelings. The only way people can get close to them is by running them over and beating them up." Kyou tightened his fist and stepped forward threateningly. In the background, Ayame flapped his arms in distress. "Boys! Boys! Please no fighting! You're going to ruin your clothes!"  
  
Luckily (or unfortunately, in Kyou's case), Kagura chose that moment to intervene. "Kyou-kun!!! You were awesome out there! I could totally feel your love in your song! You're so sweet!! Singing to me like that! You made me blush so much!!!" She clasped him in her arms and rested her cheek against his chest.  
  
Kyou tried frantically to pull the girl off but like a Chinese finger trap, the harder he yanked, the tighter she clung. "Who the hell told you that I was singing the song for you?!"  
  
Kagura glanced up at him with tears in her eyes. "What do you mean, my darling?!" Then her eyes darkened hazardously. "So you were singing to one of those girls out there? Who? Who? Are you cheating on me?! That slut! How could you two-time me, you two-timer!!!! You're breaking my heart into a million, gazillion pieces!!!"  
  
Shigure cheerfully cried, "And you're breaking his ribs into a million, gazillion pieces!!"  
  
"Don't worry, Kyou-kun, I won't let that whore steal you away and corrupt your precious, innocent mind! Who is she? Just point her out and I'll rip her in half!!" she snarled viciously as she pounded the boy against the wall. (Ayame: "At least Yuki's clothes didn't get damaged...oh well, win some, lose some!")  
  
Tohru tried to distract the destructive pig, "Ano, Kagura-kun, it's getting late...maybe we should be heading back home now?"  
  
The other girl stopped her pummeling. "Oh, you're right! I still need to bake a congratulations cake for my sweetie! Yosh, let's go!" She picked up her beloved and kicked open the door only to see crowds of fan girls camped out there, crying for Jyuuni and waving their little posters around. Before they could flock toward the boys, Hatori quickly slammed the door. "Okay, what do we do now?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Sugoi! I never imagined that Jyuuni would be so popular so soon! Money, money, girls, girls, honey, honey, yea, yea -" Kyou stopped Shigure's rant with a kick.  
  
"I say we just charge them and flip whoever's blocking us with our judo moves!" Kyou pumped his fist in the air.  
  
"Baka neko, not only do you not have any manners, you also have no brain...although I did realize that a long time ago," Yuki said.  
  
Kyou flared. "Whaddya mean, kuso nezumi?!"  
  
"I mean, just one little trip, one little fall, one little hug and *POOF* Kyou's a little kitty and for that matter, a famous one that will make all headlines," Yuki snapped.  
  
Kyou gritted his teeth, "Well if you're so smart, what's your plan?!" Yuki couldn't respond and both boys sat there, glaring at each other.  
  
Kagura shot to her feet and rolled up her sleeves. "Don't worry, Kyou-kun! I'll handle this! Beating all of them up shouldn't take more than 2 hours! I'll teach them not to touch MY Kyou!!" Hatori grabbed the girl's shirt and held her back from the door.  
  
Tohru spoke up softly, "Maybe I could hug you guys and just walk out with your transformed bodies in my pockets or something?"  
  
"Oh my precious flower/princess is so smart!!" Shigure and Ayame squealed at the same time. "Demo..." Shigure tapped his chin thoughtfully. "What are we going to do about Haru? I mean, leading out a cow is a little weird, don't you think?"  
  
"Hmmmmmm..." everyone pondered and suddenly, Ayame exclaimed. "I got it!!"  
  
* * *  
  
The door opened and all the girls clamored eagerly to see Jyuuni. To their disappointment, Kagura stepped out with an orange cat cradled in her arms and a dog trotting obediently next to her. The girl stared at the stationed fans crossly and declared, "I know you guys are excited about meeting Jyuuni and MY Kyou...demo, they're still changing and resting. However, we will like you guys to meet a proud sponsor of Jyuuni...without her support, we would never have made it this far." The groups of girls murmured curiously and craned their necks for a better look. "Please allow me the pleasure of presenting the lovely ... Miss Dairy Queen!!"  
  
Out came a really flushed Tohru all dolled up in one of Ayame's creations and riding a black and white cow. She held a little white bunny in her arms, smiling weakly at the spectators and waving feebly. She wore a white and black cowprint dress and even had a mini crown on her head along with black and white ribbons.  
  
Ayame hissed in her pocket, "I knew those cow costumes I got would come in good use!!"  
  
Yuki whispered back to the snake in another pocket, "Shut up! This has got to be the worst idea you've ever had. I'm so sorry, Honda-san."  
  
The girl smiled brightly, "It's ok! I've never been a pageant winner before...even if it's only Dairy Queen."  
  
The crowd around her started buzzing. "Miss Dairy Queen? What's that?"  
  
"I think it's some sort of pageant contest."  
  
"No, I think it's an ice cream chain store!!"  
  
"Really? Oh, that would explain the cow! But I don't get the point of a rabbit."  
  
"Um, decoration? It is cute..."  
  
"Maybe it's a pageant for the girl that most resembles a cow!"  
  
"You think so? She doesn't look so much like a cow though...that other grouchy looking girl besides her resembles it more!"  
  
Kagura twitched. "What are you saying huh?! That I look like that cow?! Well, even if I do... that's because we're cousins!!"  
  
The shocked mass began murmuring again. "She must be crazy. Yep, I can definitely see the resemblance now!"  
  
Before the girl could throw herself at them, Shigure created more chaos as he tried to get friendly with a couple of young girls standing along the sidelines. The females shrieked as the dog barked and edged leeringly closer, rubbing himself against their legs. Kyou gritted his teeth and leaped out of Kagura's arms, running after the dog while trying to scratch him. Hatori groaned, safely ensconced in Kagura's pocket. "Go get the bus and drag those animals onto it. When we get home, I'm going to give them the lethal injection."  
  
Tohru watched, sweatdrops rolling down the back of her head. Momiji twitched his petite cottonball tail while Haru mooed.  
  
* * * Ahem, I do not own Dairy Queen and anything related to that subject in this chapter is purely fiction and has no affiliations with the company Dairy Queen, its ice cream, etc. If it so happens that there is such a thing as Miss Dairy Queen, once again: this chapter is pure coincidental and has no relations. Please don't sue me. Thank you. ^_^  
  
~Maeven~  
  
Please Review!! 


	11. Publicity

Publicity  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Thanks for your reviews, guys!! 42 yay!!! Wanna thank Azn ChibiSweetpea especially for her long review and her extreme enthusiasm hehe...so happy : ) Also thank u Carpetfibers for liking my dialogue and Nat for having a good time reading my fic hehe : ) And of course, thanx to Risa for her longtime support : )  
  
And in response to Wildfire, I'm sorry!! I noe, I noe that Black Haru changes only when he's provoked into anger but he's so cool and I wanted him to have a line; I didn't want to neglect him : ( Please humor me!! I also figured that Haru changes when he experiences extreme levels of emotions...hence when he's "passionately hammering" away at his drums, he changes....does that make sense to anyone else besides me?? If it doesn't, I'm sorry hehe ^_^  
  
Please keep on reading and keep on reviewing!!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Everyone collapsed in exhaustion after their struggle to return to Shigure's house safely. Tohru woke up early the next morning and buzzed around the kitchen preparing a huge breakfast for everyone. Shigure yawned and shuffled into the kitchen. "Morning, Tohru-kun!!" He took his place at the table and picked up the newspaper. Kyou bounded down the stairs energetically and quenched his thirst straight from the milk carton. Then he felt a head nestled into his shoulder and he nearly spitted out his drink. He turned his head slowly and stared into long white tresses. Ayame snored into his back. "AHHHHHH!!! GET OFF! GET OFF!" Kyou wanted to vomit as the snake grunted and pulled the boy closer. The cat bristled and with a swift punch knocked the sleeping man into Shigure's lap.  
  
Ayame blinked awake and stared up into Shigure's eyes. "Well, well, isn't this a pleasant awakening, Gure-kun!! But shame on you! Taking advantage of me while I'm still asleep...and in front of my sweet innocent princess too!" He declared dramatically.  
  
Shigure murmured huskily, "Ah, I couldn't help myself, Aya...demo, when you fell asleep on Kyou's shoulder...*sigh* my heart twisted. How could you cheat on me right in front of my eyes? Aya, you little tease!!"  
  
Kyou's orange hair rose on end and veins throbbed in his forehead. Tohru stared while holding a spatula, unsure on how to react. 'Well, at least Yuki and Ayame have one thing in common: they're just not morning people.'  
  
Then Kagura skipped into the room and her eyes lighted up when they fell on Kyou. "Kyou-kun!!! Did you sleep well? Did you dream of me? YOU BETTER HAD BECAUSE I DREAMT ABOUT YOU ALL NIGHT!!" She adhered herself automatically to the boy. The cat turned pale and tried to fend off the pig.  
  
Haru stepped in and gently rescued the carton of milk from Kyou's outstretched arms. "Thank you, Kyou." He sat down quietly and poured himself a glass. Momiji hopped it not long after that and beamed at Tohru. "Ne, Tohru, do you need any help making breakfast?! I can bake chocolate chip cookies!!" The girl smiled back. Haru said between gulps, "I don't think a healthy breakfast consist of chocolate chip cookies, Momiji."  
  
Then Yuki shuffled in, rubbing his eyes. He halted when he saw his brother still resting in Shigure's lap, waving at him jauntily. "Ah hell." He quickly retreated out of the room.  
  
Then Hatori walked in briskly. He, too, stopped when he saw Ayame and Shigure's position. Ayame beckoned at him. "Tori!! You want to sit too? I'll make room!!" He scooted closer to Shigure. The doctor grimaced and recoiled. "Ah hell." Like Yuki, he quickly fled the premises.  
  
Ayame pouted, "What's wrong with Tori? You think maybe he got jealous and wanted me to sit on his lap instead??"  
  
It was quite a hectic morning.  
  
* * *  
  
Shigure cheered and did a victory dance in the living room. Kyou extracted himself from Kagura's arms and quickly swept the dog's legs out from beneath him with a flourishing kick. "Baka inu, the way you annoy me is starting to rival the stupid rabbit."  
  
"What do you mean?!" Momiji wailed. He was rewarded with a smack from the cat. Yuki yawned and threw the cat across the room. Kagura picked Kyou up and began squeezing the living daylights out of him.  
  
Hatori murmured, "It's like a food chain. Dog and rabbit for the cat, cat for the rat and pig and ... girl rules over them all." Everyone stopped their brawling when Tohru stepped into the room with platters of snacks.  
  
"What about the snake?" Ayame slithered in close to the doctor.  
  
Hatori drank his tea. "It'll be extinct soon if it doesn't back away from the seahorse." The snake sulked and ran off to drape himself over the dog.  
  
"What were you so excited about, Shigure-san?" Tohru asked pleasantly as she served the drinks.  
  
Shigure paused from his flirting with Ayame. "Oh! That's right, guys! Take a look at this newspaper! You're on the front page! While you were singing on stage yesterday, I was handling the press and giving them interviews."  
  
Yuki arched his eyebrow. "Hotties Heat Up Japan"?  
  
Shigure beamed. "I suggested that title! Isn't it so hot?"  
  
Kyou grabbed the newspaper and read it out loud. "Yesterday at the Crystal Concert Hall, a new band, Jyuuni, rocks their audience. Under the management of Sohma Shigure, a successful, handsome novel writer still single and looking for the love of his life...blah, blah, blah... enjoys long walks on the beach and romantic candlelight dinners...blah, blah, blah...black hair, tall, dark, mysterious with a sultry pout..." Kyou clenched his fists. "You old pervert! You just went on and on about yourself!!"  
  
Shigure backed away nervously. "Not true! Look at the bottom of the page!"  
  
Kyou scanned and finally read, "Jyuuni holds a promising future of swaying the whole Japanese music business with their four hot (Kyou: "Must you always use hot?!" Shigure: "Heh...heh") members: enigmatic bass guitarist/lead singer Sohma Yuki, courteous drummer Sohma Hatsuharu, endearing keyboardist Sohma Momiji, and feisty lead guitarist Sohma Keyoh."  
  
Kyou shredded the paper into pieces. "Not only does the article have but one line about us...it also listed me last and spelled my name wrong!!! You dumb dog, I'm going to kill you!!!!"  
  
Shigure chuckled nervously and waved his hand in an attempt to soothe the riled boy. "Now, now...this isn't the only article, you know! Take a look at this one!"  
  
Yuki picked it up and read, "Jyuuni storms Japan as they stun the music industries with their natural talents and captivating personalities."  
  
Kyou folded his arms and nodded. "Hmmm...that does sound better."  
  
Yuki continued, "Jyuuni is a closely knitted band, consisting of four equally striking cousins. People can especially take notice of the bond between the two lead singers: Sohma Yuki and Sohma Kyou. In the whole concert, these two seem to especially accommodate each other. Their seemingly opposite personalities and appearances appear to supplement each other. We can see clearly the brotherly affection and -" Yuki choked. "- love they have for each other." The boy shot daggers at Shigure.  
  
The dog laughed awkwardly. "Hahaha...these media people...they get the funniest impressions from a few simple words in a petty little interview."  
  
"Hey look! It's Tohru!" Kagura broke their thoughts as she pointed to a picture.  
  
Ayame grabbed the article and stars appeared in his eyes. "Yes it is my beautiful kidnapped princess!! And she's wearing MY outfit!! And would you look at that! That little silver head peeking out of her pocket is me!! Me!! I'm in the newspaper!! Hahahahahahaha!!! I knew it! I knew that one day I would become a model to be admired by all and hahahahaha...that day is today!!! Hahahahaha!!"  
  
"Shut up!" Yuki and Kyou screamed at the snake.  
  
Momiji peeked over Ayame's shoulder at the article. "Tohru!! You look so pretty in that cow costume!!"  
  
She sweatdropped. "Uh...thank you, Momiji-kun."  
  
Haru plucked the newspaper out of the snake's hand and read it out loud in his quiet, clear voice, "Yesterday, the public was treated to another delight besides Jyuuni. After the concert, a Miss Dairy Queen appeared astride a cow. A parade of different animals followed closely behind her. It can be most certainly said that her purpose was to provide comic relief for the fans."  
  
"Comic relief? Did I really look that weird?" Tohru whispered dejectedly.  
  
Yuki and Kyou shook their heads furiously. "No way!! You always look good... even in that snake's crazed invention! You're always beautiful!" They froze when they realized what they blurted out. Tohru blushed furiously. "Uh...uh, what we mean to say is...that, um..." They flashed a dark look at Shigure, telling him it was the one opportunity where his intervention is welcomed. He whistled and looked away, 'You got yourselves into this...you get yourself out!!"  
  
The boys made a mental vow to grind up the dog later. Yuki said awkwardly with a beet red face. "What we meant is that Honda-san can never look weird...your smile always prevent that."  
  
Kyou cleared his throat and added clumsily without looking at the girl. "Yea, I mean, you can never look as weird as those two idiots." He jabbed his thumb at the pouting dog and snake. "You always look...fine."  
  
Momiji grinned, "Kyou's blushing!!" The boy squealed as the cat scowled and came after him.  
  
Shigure smirked, "Yuki's also blushing!!" Ayame chimed in, "Ah, young love!! It's romance day!!" Both of them received a hefty punch.  
  
Kagura whined, grabbing Kyou in her arms, "What about me, Kyou??!! Do I look pretty every day too?? SAY I'M PRETTY!!"  
  
Kyou gasped for air, "Goddamit...alright, alright! You look pretty (when you're thirty miles away from me)!!" Kagura blushed and rubbed her cheek against his. "Kyou-kun is sooo sweet!! You really do love me!!" The cat's hair prickled and he snarled. "You'll look even prettier if you release me!!!!"  
  
Hatori closed his eyes tightly. Haru rested his chin on the palm of his hand and watched the fights.  
  
Tohru smiled happily, her cheeks rosy red. 'Even though things can get so chaotic, I wouldn't trade it for the world. All this noise, all this clamor, all these sounds only makes the house cozier and warmer ... this is my family, my home, my fruit basket.'  
  
*CRASH* She jumped in shock. 'Although ... I can live without this much fights.' 


	12. Back to School

Back to School  
  
~ ~ ~ Um...thanks to kuro-tenshi_2nd for, um, honoring me with ur longest review hehe ^_^...  
  
Thanks to Azn ChibiSweetpea for her support (hehe I'll try to keep updating everyday ^_^ ...cuz it's vacation time for me now I have free time...already got the next chapter written too hehe...but I'll post it later... ^o^),  
  
Risa (o yea!! I forgot to include Kyou's anger at the lead singer part oopsie...glad u're reading closely!!),  
  
Nat (happy u like my humor and always glad to hear encouragement!),  
  
and SeraphAngel (no prob...I like to give ppl with good, coherent writing good reviews ^_^ U keep reading my story too ^_~) Continue with ur reviews ppl!!  
  
~Maeven~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kyou opened his eyes and squinted at the bright sunlight filtering through his window shades. 'Mmmmmm,' he stretched lazily in his bed. 'Finally, everyone went back home. It's quiet again...' A smile curved on his face as he listened to Tohru bustling around in the kitchen and the promising smell of breakfast wafting up. 'It's so nice to wake up to someone who's so cheerful and happy.' Tohru's smile flashed across his mind and his cheeks turned rosy. Suddenly, he frowned. 'Am I forgetting something? Today ... I'm supposed to do something ... but what? Hmmmm ... OH SHIT!' He threw back the covers and ran to get changed. 'Today's the first day of school damn it!!' He pulled on his uniform and scurried to the bathroom, buttoning his jacket at the same time. Just before he went in, he was roughly kicked out of the way and he leaped up in time to see the nezumi slam the door in his face.  
  
"Oi, kuso nezumi!!" he yelled, banging on the door. "Have you no manners?! I got here first!"  
  
"I didn't feel like I need to show my manners to someone who don't even have any," Yuki mumbled from inside as he brushed his teeth. Kyou gritted his teeth and kicked the door.  
  
"Don't damage the house, Kyou-kun!!" Shigure cried out gleefully from downstairs.  
  
"So deduct it from my payroll in Jyuuni!" Kyou barked back.  
  
"... Did I say anything about paying you guys?" Shigure responded merrily.  
  
"How about I stuff this door into your mouth?!" Kyou screamed.  
  
"... ah haha, I was just kidding, Kyou-kun. Of course you're getting paid! How does ten percent sound?"  
  
"It sounds like your share!" Kyou folded his arms.  
  
"Ah hahaha, Kyou-kun so hilarious in the morning...why don't we just let Tori-san figure out this budget, shall we? Math just isn't my specialty!" Shigure exclaimed.  
  
"You don't really have any specialty," Kyou grumbled.  
  
"Ne, Kyou-kun, if you don't get a move on, you're going to be late!!" Shigure yelled.  
  
The cat's eyes bulged as he looked at the time and he spun on his heels to pound on the bathroom door. As he lifted his fist, the door suddenly slammed open and smacked him on the face. Yuki stepped out and went downstairs. "Baka neko, don't block doorways. It's a hazard." Kyou snapped, rubbing his nose tenderly, "Yea, to me, stupid mouse!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Tohru walked to school happily with the two boys at her sides. "It's so great! I'm going to see Uo-chan and Hana-chan again!! I haven't really spent much time with them over the summer with my job and all!"  
  
Yuki smiled lightly at the girl. "This year's also going to be the last year of high school. You're finally fulfilling your mother's wish. You're also planning to go to college too, right?"  
  
Tohru bit her lip, "Well, I hope so...it all depends if I can get a good scholarship. Tuition is really expensive, you know. But even if I don't go to college, I'll still try to find a good job!!"  
  
The boys frowned, troubled by her predicament. 'Tohru's so hard- working...she deserves to go to the best university there is.'  
  
Meanwhile, Tohru was busy worrying over something else. 'That's right, this year will be the last year of high school. I could get a job soon...I shouldn't be bothering the Sohmas anymore. I've been staying with them for so long; I've overstayed my welcome a long time ago. After high school ends, I'm officially an adult...no need to continue being a nuisance...demo, I'm really going to miss having a family to go back home to...'  
  
"Oi, what are you looking so sad for?" Kyou cut into her thoughts.  
  
Tohru blinked and shook her head furiously. "N-nothing! Heh, absolutely nothing at all! I'm fine!!" The other two teenagers looked at her, disturbed by her behavior, but before they could pursue the subject any longer, the school bell rang and they sprinted to class.  
  
* * *  
  
When they got to the building, they saw a huge crowd standing outside. "What is this? A riot?" Kyou muttered. Then they saw the mass of people stampeding their way and two little blobs running in front of them. Their eyes widened as the two whirlwinds suddenly grabbed them and dragged them running along.  
  
After five blocks, they were pulled into an alleyway and they leaned against the wall huffing and puffing. Only then did Tohru recognized the two blobs as Momiji and Haru. "Momiji-kun! Haru-kun! What -" Momiji covered the girl's mouth and placed a finger to his lips. The crowd that was following them rushed past the alleyway and the two boys heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
Haru's eyes flashed and she noticed that he was in his Black Haru mode. "Dammit.......I understand that I'm quite a catch but those girls are really getting on my nerves. We didn't even get close to the school entrance. Just keeping tugging us around in circles. Wouldn't stop yapping and screaming and wouldn't stop yanking on my shirt either; almost made me transform. Someone even went as far as pulling out a strand of my white hair and another of my black...said it was for keepsake. Baka baka baka. I could have given her a black eye right there and then...'cept this little rabbit here chose to be a pacifist and dragged me off running. Not that I mind really cause I saw you, Yuki, and I'll rather spend any day running with you than hanging out in school," he draped an arm around the boy's shoulders and gave him a feral grin. Yuki smiled back and then punched him up into the sky.  
  
Momiji sniffled and wrapped his arms around Tohru, poofing into a rabbit. "Tohru!! Normally, I'm very friendly and all but even I say those girls are excessively clingy!! (Kyou: "Wow...that's scary.) They're so intimidating!! They even stole my cute little hat!!"  
  
Yuki frowned, "How are we supposed to get to school then? These fan clubs are already staked outside after one concert...I'm beginning to regret this."  
  
Kyou yawned, "Then just don't go to school. Who cares?" Then he paused and turned to look at the distressed Tohru. "Well...okay, wait...how about we find another route? Let's find a back door or something."  
  
Yuki nodded grimly, "Guess that's the only solution."  
  
Haru rubbed his head, "What's up?"  
  
Yuki retorted dryly, "You finally came down? Funny, I was hoping I had managed to send you off to the moon."  
  
* * *  
  
The group barged through the back door and doubled over, panting. "Finally..........we....made...it," Tohru gasped. "I never imagined it was this hard to get to school." They had to walk back five blocks, hike through a forest, leap over a stream, climb up a small hill, tumble down another hill, scale two walls, and clamber over a barb wired fence...and somehow, the thought of going through all this just for the joy of sitting in class listening to teachers ramble on and on about math, just didn't seem encouraging nor rewarding...well, maybe for Tohru.  
  
And then they heard it. "L-O-V-E M-E! YUKI!" The usual fan club cheer for the Prince...only it was magnified two times. Yuki plastered on a fake smile and turned around to greet his devoted groupies...only to turn ashen as he took in the sight. 'Kami...is it really possible? Over one summer, the group of girls seemed to have increased by ten times. Oh no...how did the crowd from outside get into the school building?! All the hard work we went through in finding another entrance was for nothing...' His admirers rushed over to him and enveloped him in a circle. "Yuki-kun!! You were so cool! I saw you in the concert and in the newspapers!! I love you soooo much!!"  
  
Kyou smirked and laughed his head off at poor Yuki, imprisoned in the center. Then he turned pale as he heard, "L-O-V-E M-E! JYUUNI!!! KYOU I LOVE YOU!!!" He was charged by his own supporters and like Yuki, he began trying to keep some space between him and the suffocating females; he didn't wish to turn into a little cat on his very first day of school. 'Oh damn...this is the one time I wish Kagura was here so she could throw these girls out the window for me...'  
  
"MOMIJI! MOMIJI! YOU'RE SO SWEET! MOMIJI! MOMIJI! PLEASE LOVE ME!!," another cheer rang out. "Ack!" the little blonde hair boy ran in circles around Tohru trying to maintain distance from his own followers. "Please! Leave me alone!! Tohru!! Help me!!!!"  
  
"HARU, HARU! YOU'RE SO COOL!" The black and white haired boy blanched and he automatically went into self-defense pose. "Flight or fight?" he mumbled. "If I flee, I'll probably get lost in the building...but if I fight, I'll probably turn into Black Haru and seriously injure these girls...oh no, Yuki! What do I do?!"  
  
Yuki was still trying to back away from his devotees. "I don't know but don't let them get near enough to you for you-know-what!!"  
  
"What's you-know-what?"  
  
"You're supposed to know!!"  
  
"So...I'm supposed to know this what?"  
  
"You know...black and white...goes moo...god, forget it..."  
  
Kyou barked at his screaming fans, "Listen! Don't you people have classes to go to?! Scram!! Where are the stupid teachers when you need them?!"  
  
Momiji was still running the marathon around the bewildered Tohru when his chasers suddenly got impatient and knocked the girl away. "Ah!" Tohru fell against Kyou's group only to get pushed to Yuki's and so it went like a pinball machine. The befuddled girl finally got pushed to the ground by the crazed fans and she huddled into a ball to protect herself from the trampling feet. Tears sprang to her eyes as she cradled her sprained wrist gingerly.  
  
Yuki looked around, alarmed. 'Where did Tohru go?' "Baka neko! You seen Honda-san?!"  
  
Kyou spun around, startled. "What do you mean? Wasn't she right there? Oi, Tohru!! Where are you?!" Tohru raised her head weakly and tried to answer when someone crashed into her and she went sprawling again.  
  
"Tohru!! Tohru!!" Momiji cried out anxiously.  
  
"Kuso..." Haru's eyes began to gleam dangerously again.  
  
Yuki spotted a familiar brown head of hair with yellow ribbons lying on the floor amidst the crowd. His eyes widened in apprehension and he pointed her out. "Momiji, she's over there! Check if she's okay!"  
  
"I- I can't!" the eager girls surrounded the boy, causing him to back up against the wall. Something snapped in all of the members of Jyuuni; they had enough. "BACK AWAY!!" they roared at the crowd. The startled girls stumbled back. "Yuki- kun...Kyou-kun...Momiji-kun...Haru-kun...is something wrong?"  
  
Kyou's eyebrow twitched but before he could curse them out, Yuki spoke up tiredly, "Please, minna...can you just give us a little room to breathe? You're hurting us and our friends..." The enthusiasts murmured anxiously among themselves, some even bursting in tears at Yuki's words. "Oh, Yuki- kun...we never meant any harm...please forgive us-"  
  
The boy held up his hand to silence them and gave them a small smile, "I understand." They swooned. He walked over to Tohru who was staring up at everyone timidly. "Honda-san, are you okay?" His eyes fell on her black and blue wrist guiltily and he knelt down, touching it softly. He flinched when she winced in pain.  
  
"TOHRU!!! DOES IT HURT BAD?! Ouchy, it looks like it hurts...I'm so sorry!!" Momiji wailed, his eyes glistening with tears.  
  
Kyou bit his lip and ran his hand though his ginger hair. "Oi, maybe we should call Hatori. Wouldn't want the injury to worsen, you know." Haru nodded solemnly.  
  
But before the girl could respond, a rough voice called out in alarm. "Tohru!! Oh god...what happened?" Uotani Arisa and Hanajima Saki pushed through the crowd. They fell to their knees before the girl and took a look at Tohru's wrist before glaring at everyone, including Jyuuni.  
  
Hana-chan eyes sparked, "I suggest all the females that are currently occupying this premises leave immediately...before I am forced to do...something." The girls jumped and ran off, evacuating the hallway. The startled Tohru began to get up. "Not you, Tohru," Hanajima pushed the girl back down gently.  
  
"Ah, thank you for your -" the prince began but he was cut off by Uo-chan.  
  
She glowered at the boys. "Listen, pals, if you wanna get glomped by these girls afflicted by their raging hormones, then be my guest...but if you're gonna drag Tohru into this and cause her pain of any kind, then you should know that I'm gonna kill you," She folded her arms.  
  
"That was blunt," Hanajima said quietly.  
  
"Thank you," Uotani tossed her hair over her shoulder.  
  
Kyou gnash his teeth, "Listen, Yankee, you must be crazy if you think I'm enjoying this. Hell, I feel just as bad about Tohru getting hurt and if I could have helped it, I would have protected her no matter what..." He trailed off and his scarlet eyes flashed involuntarily to the blushing girl. He turned red and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Whatever...I'm heading to class." He stalked off and then stopped. He walked back and mumbled, "Well, maybe I should see her to the nurse first."  
  
"It's ok, carrot top," Uotani snapped and she gently helped Tohru up with Hanajima supporting the other end. "We can help Tohru. We promised her mom we'll take care of her and no way am I letting the people who hurt her in the first place cause any more trouble."  
  
Tohru stammered, "Ah- but Kyou-kun didn't -" But she couldn't finish as she limped off with her two friends pulling her down the hall.  
  
Kyou's eyes flashed and he slammed his fist into the wall. "I don't know why they're making such a big deal out of this...it isn't our fault...at least not entirely..." He quieted and gazed intently at a nonexistent point on the wall. Yuki stared after Tohru guiltily. Momiji plopped himself on the ground and began bawling again. Haru leaned against the wall and stared out the window. A light breeze wafted through the window, ruffling their hair gently. 


	13. I'm Sorry

I'm Sorry  
  
Kyou slammed the door and kicked off his shoes. "Ohayo!! Back from school already??" Shigure popped his head out from the living room.  
  
"Go to hell," Kyou responded as he stomped up the stairs to the roof.  
  
The door opened again and Yuki walked in. He loosened several buttons on his uniform and dropped his book bag. "Ohayo!! Back from school already??" Shigure greeted the boy. "Don't bother me. Not in the mood," Yuki responded as he went up to his room. When he came back down, he was changed into his gardening outfit.  
  
Shigure called out, "Going to your secret base?"  
  
"Unh," Yuki slipped on his shoes again.  
  
"Where's Tohru?"  
  
A pause and then, "Work...won't be back until late in the night."  
  
"Did anything happen at school today?"  
  
The door slammed. Shigure scratched his head. 'What exactly had happened?'  
  
* * *  
  
Kyou laid on the rooftop in his favorite T-shirt and black cargo pants. He stared up at the red-orange sunset and the violet tints in the sky, hinting of the night's entrance. His eyebrows furrowed and he sighed out loud. He rolled to his side, propping his head up with his elbow. 'Dammit, is she really hurt? It isn't my fault!! Just because those girls were after us and in their pursuit, had knocked her down and injured her doesn't mean that I'm at fault...ah hell, doesn't lessen the guilt I'm having though...I wonder if she's mad at us too...like that Yankee and denpa...damn it, damn it, damn it.....' He began punching the roof in a staccato rhythm.  
  
He nearly fell off when a voice called out from under where he was punching. "Kyou-kun!! Please no damaging the house!! You're going to fall through!! I'm sure you're easy to repair but it's very hard to get someone up here to fix the roof at a weekly basis!!" Shigure called out.  
  
"Shut up!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Yuki sat on a tree stump, propping his chin up with the palm of his hand. His eyes wandered to his vegetable plot and he found himself thinking of Tohru ...not that it was a new subject for his heart to ponder over; he had been finding his thoughts to drift to that girl ever since they met a few years ago. 'Wonder how she is right now...hope she's not mad at us...but then again, she never held a grudge against anybody before...still...' The image of the wincing Tohru flashed across his mind and his heart clenched. 'Shouldn't have let her go to work today...she is injured...'  
  
"Yuki-kun!! Maybe you should come back into the house...wouldn't want my precious lead singer to catch a cold or something!!" Shigure's voice cut through his thoughts.  
  
"Shut up!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Tohru sighed and rubbed her neck tiredly. It was six o' clock. Momiji had forced her to go home early after apologizing profusely on the behalf of Haru and himself for her minor injury; Haru had even sent a box of chocolates with the boy. The rabbit had nearly gone down on his knees in tears before she gave in to the early dismissal.  
  
'I wonder how Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun are. Oh no! What if they're mad at me? I did cause a huge commotion and a fight between Uo-chan and Kyou-kun today!! Oh no!! What if they were humiliated? What if they think I'm getting too much of a bother but are too nice to say anything to me??? They're now pop idols and I'm just a mere ordinary girl in their way!! Oh no!! How can I face them?" her head started spinning.  
  
She reached the front door and hesitantly, she pulled it open. "I- I'm home!"  
  
Shigure beamed from the living room. "Welcome back, my precious flower!!"  
  
"Ano...I'll get started on dinner!!" she went into the kitchen and stopped as she saw Kyou at the stove. He turned around, startled. To her shock, he was wearing her pink apron, which was of course a tad too small on him; in his right hand, he held a wooden spatula. "Um, Kyou-kun, are you hungry? I'm going to make dinner right -"  
  
"Don't have to," he cut in brusquely. "I'm making dinner tonight. You go ... take a rest..." He turned back to the stove and stirred something in the pot.  
  
"Ah...ok..." Tohru backed out. 'Oh no! They don't even want me to make dinner anymore...they're really mad at me...what should I do?'  
  
She stumbled into the living room and plopped down, dazed. Shigure peeped over his newspapers, his spectacles resting on the tip of his nose. "Eh, Tohru-kun, what's the matter?"  
  
"Ah, um, nothing...I know!" she shot up. "I'll go do the laundry!"  
  
She hurried to the hamper only to find Yuki standing in front of it. He was peering intently at the back of the detergent box and looking back and forth at the washing machine. As she approached him, he spun around hastily and stared at her.  
  
"Ah....um, Yuki-kun, do you have any clothes that you need to wash? I'm going to do the -"  
  
"Honda-san should take it easy. I'll do the laundry today," Yuki looked away. "Go take a rest."  
  
"Oh...ok..." she walked away. 'Oh god! Even Yuki is like this! They don't even want me to touch their laundry anymore! I must be really despicable!!'  
  
* * *  
  
They sat around the dinner table in silence. Shigure moaned, "I don't know why you had the compulsion to make dinner tonight, Kyou!! Your rice balls taste bland compared to Tohru-kun's!!"  
  
Tohru stared down at her bowl, biting her lip. Kyou's crimson eyes fell on the girl and he snarled to the dog, "Just shut your trap and eat!"  
  
Shigure raised an eyebrow as he darted his eyes back and forth between the other three occupiers of the table.  
  
* * *  
  
"EGAHHH!!" Shigure examined his favorite yukata in the light. "Why?! Who can be this cruel to turn you pink?! Why?!!" He pressed his cheeks against the cloth, sobbing.  
  
"Shut up, baka inu," Yuki snapped. "I - um - had a little accident with the washing machine..."  
  
"You know better than to attempt household chores!! All the appliances hate you!!" *SMASH* The dog went sailing.  
  
"Lucky he didn't wash my clothes," Kyou smirked. *SMASH* The cat also went sailing.  
  
"Ano...pink is a nice color," Tohru ventured.  
  
Yuki glanced at her and quickly looked away. "I guess." He walked off to his room.  
  
* * *  
  
Tohru ran her fingers along her mother's image. She hugged the picture frame to her chest and sighed. "Okaa-san, what do I do? Yuki-kun and Kyou- kun have been avoiding me all day...I think they're really angry."  
  
Suddenly, she heard a light knock. "Um, who is it?"  
  
"It's Yuki...may I come in?"  
  
EEP! Tohru checked herself in the mirror and hastily fixed her pajamas. "Uh...yea, ok!"  
  
The lavender-haired boy stepped in and bit his lip. "Um...Honda-san...about today...I just wanted to -"  
  
Another knock at her door interrupted the mouse. He inquired, annoyed, "Who is it?"  
  
"Um...it's Kyou...can - HEY! Wait a minute! Nezumi?! Oh shit, did I get the wrong room?!" a loud stomping echoed down the hall and then there was a pause. Kyou marched back and flung open the door. "NO! This is the right room! Kuso nezumi, what the hell are you doing in Tohru's room so late at night?!"  
  
The other boy folded his arms, "Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing."  
  
The neko bristled and screamed, "I just wanted to have a quiet talk with Tohru...alone. You hentai baka get out!!"  
  
The mouse retorted, "Well, you'll just have to wait in line...I'm talking to Honda-san first."  
  
Kyou's hair upended and he flung his fist at the other boy. Yuki got into his defensive stance and prepared to kick the cat up into space. Tohru gasped and the boys halted. Kyou growled, "Not in Tohru's room." They went back to verbal abuse.  
  
Tohru's huge eyes flitted back and forth and she bit her nail nervously. "Ano...I'm sorry!"  
  
"Huh?" they turned to look at her.  
  
She shuffled her feet and stared down at the ground. "Gomen nasai...about today... I know you both wanted to talk to me about it...and I'm sorry... and I understand."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About throwing me out of the house. I know you guys were only keeping me here because you felt bad for me and now that I went and embarrassed you guys in front of your fans and the school, I understand if you, well, don't want me near you guys anymore. Ah, but please don't be mad at Uo-chan and Hana-chan!! They were only trying to protect me...it really is my entire fault. If I wasn't so clumsy and fell to the floor, I wouldn't have hurt myself and made you guys worry and fight...gomen," she finished in a whisper.  
  
The boys stared at her in astonishment. "You don't really think ..." Kyou trailed off.  
  
Tohru flushed. "Yea, it's true!! I really don't think sometimes! I'm really stupid!!"  
  
Kyou shook his head. "NO! That's not what I meant! I mean, you don't really think that, do you? That we're mad at you?"  
  
"Eh? You're not?"  
  
"NO! Baka. Whatever gave you that idea? I, um, actually wanted to say..."  
  
"Honda-san, in fact, I did come over to talk about your injury but what I wanted to say was..."  
  
"I'M SORRY!" Yuki and Kyou let out at the same time. "I've been feeling guilty all day because I was partially at fault for causing you to sprain your wrist! If anything, I was worried YOU were going to be upset with ME. How could you think that I was mad at you? It's impossible! Um, well, anyways, here!" They both thrust out identical tubes of ointment at the bewildered girl. As soon as they realized that they were mimicking each other both in words and actions, they began glowering at each other.  
  
Tohru was startled at first and then she began giggling. 'Déjà vu! Feels just like that incident at the lake during Shigure's vacation idea! Hehe...I'm so glad.' The boys stared at her chuckling and identical smiles of gentleness spread across their faces.  
  
"Ne, why is everyone in Tohru's room?! Are we having a sleepover?! Oooo goody!! Can I join? Can I join?" Shigure popped his head in. *BOOM*  
  
"Good night, Honda-san," Yuki smiled down at her softly.  
  
"Get a good night rest, Tohru. Don't wear yourself out. Make sure to try MY ointment," Kyou gave her a lopsided grin.  
  
"Little old pervert," they muttered as they dragged the crying Shigure down the hallway. He waved feebly at Tohru. "Good night, my precious flower!! Maybe next time, ne?!"  
  
Tohru smiled, "Night, everyone."  
  
* * * Alright! *sigh happily* A little break from the chaotic writing of the music band, etc. hehe! Focused a little on their relationships : ) Hope you guys liked it! O yea, MAKE SURE TO GIMME REVIEWS...I crave them daily -_-;; ...hehe, don't mind me...me gonna go to sleep and dream of a congestion of reviews now ^_^ But I'm sure u guys want to make my dreams come true, ne, ne?? Fine, fine, this crazy little girl won't bother u anymore... ^-^ I'll wait til the next chapter ^o^  
  
~Maeven~ 


	14. The Deal

The Deal  
  
"Morning, Toh-ruuu!!" Momiji leaped at her but was pulled back by Haru.  
  
"Momiji, not now. Good morning, Honda-san. Shall we go to school now?" Haru spoke quietly.  
  
"Eh? You guys came all the way here to walk us to school?" Tohru smiled.  
  
"Not just them," Uotani and Hanajima stepped into the door. "Morning, Tohru."  
  
"What? But why?" Tohru spluttered, bewildered.  
  
"Ah, the Prince called us yesterday after school and asked us if we'll like to be Jyuuni's personal bodyguards...since we did managed to scare off all those girls quite nicely yesterday," Uotani grinned.  
  
"And since he offered us quite a nice salary and pointed out that by doing this, we can also spend some more time with you, Tohru, we naturally accepted," Hanajima continued.  
  
Uotani nodded. "So we already picked up the kid and the weird hair guy...now it's your turn."  
  
"Oh, that's so great! It's nice that everybody's happy with each other again!" Tohru beamed.  
  
"Not quite," Kyou growled from behind her. "This has got to be the stupidest idea ever!! I'll be damned before I let some girl be my bodyguard!!"  
  
Uotani whipped out her lead pipe. "Some girl?! Listen, carrot top, you better come along nice and quiet or I'm so going to enjoy smashing your head in!!" They stared daggers at each other.  
  
"The electric waves are sure high now," Hanajima stated.  
  
"It's quite obvious," Haru spoke in a similar detached tone.  
  
"You have no choice, baka neko," Yuki stepped out of the door, fixing the tie of his uniform. "Now let's move before I kick you down the street."  
  
"OH?! And pray tell, why do I have no choice in this matter?!" Kyou's vein throbbed in his forehead.  
  
"Well, you do have a couple of choices but I ensure you, it's like having none at all," Yuki calmly affirmed.  
  
"HA! I'll be the judge of that!"  
  
"Fine...  
  
Choice one: my decision...let Hanajima-san and Uotani-san be our bodyguards and get to school in one piece  
  
Choice two: get mobbed by the girls without someone to fend them off...and we both know what situation that will land you in...  
  
Choice three: beat up the girls, get arrested, get suspended, get Hatori to pick you, get a lecture, get Shigure's teasing, get my mocking, get Akito's ... I think you get the picture...  
  
And finally my favorite, Choice four: get Kagura to be your bodyguard instead and walk you everyday back and forth from school. I have been pondering for a long time whether to allow her this privilege and since you're now so against my decision, I'll be more than happy to call her up...although she'll probably cause you more bodily harm than give you bodily protection...but I'm sure that's okay -"  
  
"Let's go," Kyou muttered and stalked off.  
  
* * *  
  
*BOOM* Kyou slammed the door and stomped up the stairs. Yuki reopened the door calmly and stepped in with Tohru in tow. Shigure peeked out his head, "Back from school? What's the matter with Kyou-kun? The bodyguard idea a failure?"  
  
"Oh, it was a success all right," Yuki responded with a smirk. "But then Kagura paid us a little visit, saw the neko with two other girls and proceeded to beat him into a bloody pulp."  
  
"Oh...so it was the usual."  
  
"Not quite. The baka neko then foolishly screamed 'How can you even get jealous of these two?! A witch and a Yankee hag?!' Hanajima sent out her electric shocks and Uotani pulled out her steel pipe. The baka got his rewards," Yuki smiled smugly. Shigure rolled on the floor, laughing.  
  
"Ano...maybe I should go check on Kyou-kun," Tohru glanced up at the ceiling anxiously.  
  
Yuki frowned, "Honda-san, he's used to this by now. Don't worry."  
  
"AH!" Shigure suddenly screamed. Tohru and Yuki jumped and turned white. "Nani?"  
  
"I almost forgot. I need to discuss with you guys about your next concert and a possible record deal," Shigure smiled. Yuki smashed the dog into the floor.  
  
* * *  
  
All the members of Jyuuni sat around the table with Tohru. The recuperating dog held an ice pack to his head as he cheerfully declared, "We need to find someone to talk to the Kaiba Music Corporation. We need to get its support and sponsor to produce our next concert and records. Hatori already flat out refused, said something about how busy he was already with Akito. Ayame volunteered but I doubt you guys would appreciate his efforts. I, myself, already booked an appointment with Mit-chan...as much as I want to cause her another nervous breakdown (Mit: "How can you be the manager of a band when you're not even responsible enough to give your writings to your editor without tormenting her first?!" Shigure: "It gives me another excuse to postpone my writing!" ^o^ Mit: "AHHHHHH!! JUST TAKE MY LIFE NOW!!" T-T ), she threatened to burn down my house if I don't give her my manuscript and shockingly, this time, I actually didn't get a chance to finish it yet! Whoopsie!! So that leaves us a problem...can you guys fix it?"  
  
Kyou gritted his teeth. "BAKA! How can you call yourself a manager?! You're supposed to handle everything!!"  
  
"This is hard...who do we know that can do it?" Momiji chewed his lip pensively.  
  
"What about Yuki?" Haru said.  
  
"Yuki is probably the best choice but who ever heard of a band member doing these negotiations...it's just not their job," Shigure said.  
  
"Well, duh...it's the manager's duty!!" Kyou glared. Shigure held up his hands helplessly.  
  
"How about I go?" Tohru ventured.  
  
"Oh my pretty flower, you're so kind to volunteer but I'm afraid they'll just tear you into pieces!" Shigure sighed. "They'll do all the negotiating and you'll just end up agreeing. We'll end up doing the show and record for free. I'm sorry, my precious Tohru, but you're just too delicate to do these stressful jobs!" He patted her hand comfortingly. Yuki flicked him away.  
  
Everybody sat there pondering over this problem. Suddenly, Momiji smiled happily, "I got it! I know who's perfect for the job...and better yet, I know how we can get him do it." The others raised their eyebrow.  
  
* * *  
  
Mr. Kaiba sat in his office, going through his portfolios. He sipped his coffee when his secretary buzzed in, "Um...Mr. Kaiba, Jyuuni's... representative...for the meeting is here. Should I, um, send him in?"  
  
"Yea, sure, go ahead," He took another drink and cleared his throat professionally as the door opened. He stared blankly at nothing and then lowered his gaze to a short scowling brown haired boy. "Um, kid, are you lost or something? Go talk to the lady outside and she'll help you find your mommy."  
  
The boy's glare darkened. "The name's Sohma Hiro and no, I'm not lost and I definitely don't need my 'mommy'. I'm here on the behalf of my stupid cousins, Jyuuni or whatever, and the faster we get this done, the faster I can go home...so spit out whatever you've planned to say!"  
  
"Is this - is this a joke?!" Mr. Kaiba stared at Hiro incredulously.  
  
"No, although I wished it was. Listen, I already took this crap from the lady outside so don't waste my time any longer. Let's get started. I want you to sponsor my cousins with their next concert and produce their records. Got that?"  
  
"But - but you're just a kid! How is it possible they're sending you to talk to me?!"  
  
Hiro's eyes dimmed dangerously. "What? Did I just hear you correctly? Are you condemning me for being younger than you? That just because I'm a kid, I'm not intelligent enough to talk to you? That just because I'm a kid, I have no right to even converse with anyone older than me? That just because I'm a kid, I shouldn't even be allowed to do important business? As for why they sent me, don't even remind me. If not for that stupid rabbit calling up Kisa - never mind, old man. It's not any of your business. Now can we move on?"  
  
The man was speechless. "You - you're just a boy..."  
  
Hiro crossed his arms. "We seem to have a problem getting past that fact. Yes, I'm aware I'm a kid. Yes, I'm aware I'm a boy. Do you have any problem with that? Are you some ecchi pervert who wanted to talk to some girl? Are you having hentai thoughts right now? I think I should call the child molestation agency and report you."  
  
Mr. Kaiba paled in anger. "That is ridiculous! How can you say such disrespectful things? Even my son is bigger than you -"  
  
Hiro retorted dryly, "Well, whoop de do for you. Hope he's smarter than you."  
  
Mr. Kaiba growled, "Listen kid, I'm this close to calling security on you -"  
  
"Why? What did I do? You can't ask me to leave politely? You have to escort a kid out in handcuffs? Can you honestly sleep tonight knowing that you threw out an innocent kid onto the street? Can you face your conscience? What if I get traumatized by this? What if I end up as a severely unstable man with psychological problems because of your prejudice against me as a kid? Do you have a grudge against everything that's smaller than you? Do you have a complex with aging? Are you having your midlife crisis? Is your hair starting to fall out and you're taking out your frustration on me? I don't know what's your problem. I had an appointment and I came to meet you. You're the one who's making a big fuss and refuse to talk...and you call yourself a grownup. I sincerely hope that I won't grow up to be like you," Hiro snapped.  
  
The man sank into his chair and rubbed his temples tiredly.  
  
"You're not even listening to me now? Do you know how damaging that can be to a person? Do you understand the effect you can have on people? I bet you must cause a lot of suicides. I should call the police on you. You're a hazard to the community."  
  
"Do you know YOUR effect on people...god, I want to commit suicide myself," Mr. Kaiba muttered.  
  
"If you want to talk, speak up. If you don't want to be heard, don't say anything at all. Do you realize how annoying that can be? How would you feel if I mumbled to you?"  
  
"Praise the lord."  
  
"What? You're doing it again."  
  
"Ahem, let's begin, shall we, Sohma-san?" Mr. Kaiba plastered a fake smile on his face.  
  
The boy nodded curtly and sat down.  
  
* * *  
  
Hiro walked out of the office, hands in pocket and whistling.  
  
The secretary frowned and peeked into the room to find her boss with his head face-down on the table.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba!!" she called out in alarm.  
  
He raised his head wearily, "Get me an aspirin. The kid somehow wrangled out of me a practically free sponsorship of Jyuuni...how come my lawyers can't do that?"  
  
* * *  
  
Kisa smiled softly, "Suigoi, Hiro. I knew you could do it."  
  
Ayame and Shigure were dancing in the background, waving paper fans.  
  
The boy reddened and looked away, "It was nothing. The old man could barely wheeze out a breath...let alone negotiate with me."  
  
Tohru beamed, "Still, Hiro's pretty wonderful."  
  
He glared at her. "Oh what a great compliment...I'm so honored to be praised by the densest girl on earth."  
  
Kyou roared, "You little brat! Treat your elders with more respect!!"  
  
Yuki frowned, "Hiro...you really should stop with the insults already."  
  
Hiro folded his arms, "Oh you think I'm just being mean? You don't think she's dense? Fine, tell me, Tohru, who are you going to choose?"  
  
The girl blinked in confusion. "Huh?"  
  
Hiro smirked, "Well...it's not so hard, you know. There's Bachelor Number 1: a white rat and Bachelor Number 2: an orange topped cat...you understand?"  
  
"Do you mean Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun? What about them? Why do I need to choose between them?"  
  
Hiro threw up his hands, "I rest my case."  
  
The mouse and cat were steaming red, but even they had nothing to say.  
  
Tohru continued worrying, "Is this another contest for the lead singer? Because I told you...I like them both equally..."  
  
Shigure grinned, "Ah, my precious flower is a player!!"  
  
The girl had only one response. "Huh?"  
  
* * *  
  
OK, sorry about such a boring chapter but I wanted to include more of the characters...hence Hiro and Kisa...next chapter will probably be their next concert...dunno, I'm currently busy studying and I also got hooked on my other story, Better if You Didn't Know...check it out if you have time ^_^ ...but I will try to update my next chapter soon.  
  
Wanna thank you all for reviewing...Alexandra-kyoko for taking the time to read my fic...me luv ur fic too...and Kurisutaru!!! OMG, U're so cool...I love long reviews and saying how it's the best fanfic u ever read...sigh *swoon, ego swell, big happy grin* THANK U THANK U THANK U...ahem, thank u to joline too for reviewing (I'm always happy to hear that I made ppl laugh out loud ^_^ I feel so special hehe!) Thank u yaoi lover, kuro-tenshi 2nd, Azn Chibisweetpea, Fem Scorpio, peaches for ur longtime support (I feel so...so...so supported!! Hehe)  
  
Um, continue reading and continue reviewing!! Thank u!!! O, and check out my other fic if u like ghost stories...please?? Hehe...  
  
~Maeven~ 


	15. The Concert: Winter and Spring

The Concert: Winter and Spring  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Hi guys...thank you all for the reviews...I'm so happy! 70! Keep it up! OK, I'm sort of procrastinating and not studying at all so I'm going to thank you all individually really briefly...thank u Risa, Momiji, Sakura, Gie, Azn chibisweetpea, Helen, Alexandra-Kyoko, and Kurisutaru...u guys are so great!!  
  
Anyways, since I wrote the first concert pretty, well, bad hehe...I'm going to TRY to make it up to you guys (note the word TRY, don't kill me if it turns out really boring) and make this concert super long...so long it'll continue past one chapter!! A sort-of song fic for a few chapters...bear with me ^_^ And oh yeah, for some reason, italics and bolds don't show up so all the song lyrics will be noted by ~ ~ ~ lines, kk? BTW, my songs are more like poems so don't criticize me if they really can't really be sang out loud...please forgive me ^_^  
  
Continue reviewing!!  
  
~Maeven~  
  
At the backstage of Crystal Hall, Jyuuni (and family) prepared to go on stage in fifteen minutes. Yuki adjusted his white shirt and ran a hand through his hair; Ayame had actually managed to streak the boy's hair with silver, making his hair even more luminous. (How, you ask? Let's just say, Yuki was really sleepy this morning.)  
  
Haru was standing nearby, pulling on a long silver coat over his black shirt. Ayame had color-coordinated the band again, this time matching Yuki and Haru with similar colors. As for the other two members...  
  
"What the hell?!" Kyou threw open the door of the dressing room. He was in a deep forest green turtleneck with dark blue jeans; the emerald color set off his startling red eyes magnificently...too bad his eyes were boiling with rage. "A turtleneck?! I look like a freaking sissy...why can't that feminine nezumi wear this?" Shigure cheerfully guided Tohru between the boys. "And why the hell green? I look like an elf!"  
  
Ayame pouted, "But you look so cute!"  
  
"I don't want to look cute!!"  
  
Momiji bounded out in a light green suit with a matching hat tilted jauntily on his head. He ran a circle around Tohru and twirled around, posing. "Ne, how about me? Do I look cute?" She beamed and nodded. "Yay!!"  
  
Ayame smiled. "See, he appreciates my skills!!"  
  
Kyou groaned, running his hand over his face. "Oh god, I'm going to look like the little brat." Images of a hyperactive Kyou in Momiji-size began floating over in his head and he turned green, matching his turtleneck quite nicely.  
  
Shigure beamed. "I think you look great! You guys totally match the song I wrote for you guys: Winter and Spring! So cool!!" Kyou threw him a lethal glare. Shigure quickly turned to Tohru. "Don't you think so, Tohru-kun??"  
  
She smiled happily. "Kyou-kun, you really do look very handsome today. Green really matches your eyes. They're so beautiful!" She leaned up close to examine Kyou's eyes. "They're so red and hypnotizing! Just like strawberries and cherries and..."  
  
The startled boy turned rosy red at the close proximity of the girl; his eyes were no longer the only things that were "just like rubies and cherries and...". He blinked and turned his head away, avoiding her gaze. He cleared his throat huskily and gruffly retorted, "Like strawberries and cherries? Great, soon you'll be telling me I look like a big watermelon."  
  
The girl let out a delighted laugh and he flushed even more. "Kyou-kun, you're so funny. When you go out and sing today, I bet everybody would love you!"  
  
He flashed a glance at her as if to confirm she wasn't joking and then eased into an embarrassed grin. "Yea, whatever."  
  
Yuki stared at them coldly and then turned his back, staring at himself in the mirror. His lavender eyes swirled with indescribable emotions and he leaned his forehead against the cool surface, studying his own eyes. Suddenly, someone tapped him from behind and he turned his head.  
  
Tohru stood there shyly, shuffling her feet. "Um...I wanted to tell Yuki- kun that he also looks really really nice today...um, like...like cream and vanilla ice cream and fluffy white clouds and..."  
  
He arched an eyebrow, "I look like a cotton ball?"  
  
She blinked. "Oh! I didn't mean it like that...I-I-I meant that you look very - very heavenly and angelic today. Yuki-kun - Yuki-kun looks like a - a prince."  
  
He softened into a gentle smile. "Thank you, Honda-san...but believe me, I'm hardly angelic...well, ja ne." He winked and walked past her, brushing her arm with his. Her eyes widened and she shivered involuntarily.  
  
* * *  
  
The boys trudged down the hall to meet their fans. Shigure bounced along after them. "I'm so happy! So very happy! My own songs, my own words, my own masterpieces will be performed by my beloved family!!"  
  
Kyou snorted and with a flick of his wrist, brushed a strand of his orange hair away from his forehead. "I don't even get what the song's about...all mumble jumble to me."  
  
Yuki stared ahead coolly. "That's because you're just dumb." The neko flared and held up his fists when Momiji interrupted.  
  
"It's about us...our family, isn't it, Shi-chan?" the little boy smiled in an unusually mature way. "Each one...somehow relates to us, right?"  
  
Shigure smiled back just as calmly. "Momiji is so smart...I really do underestimate you sometimes."  
  
"Well, now you learned not to!!" the blonde boy beamed, once again in his characteristic way.  
  
Kyou yelled in confusion. "Whaddya mean they're about us? What?!"  
  
Shigure merely grinned. "You'll see." And he pushed the boys out onto the stage.  
  
* * *  
  
Kyou stumbled and caught his balance. "AHHHHH!! JYUUNI!!" The crowd was ear- deafening. He angled his head to his audience and glared, the bright spotlight glinted on his coppery hair and his eyes shimmered like red rubies. Unfortunately, the light proved too dazzling and he slanted his head away, crinkling his right eye against the harsh beam.  
  
"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! DID YOU JUST SEE THAT? KYOU WINKED AT ME! AT ME!!" a girl screamed to her friend.  
  
"ARE YOU KIDDING?! HE WINKED AT ME!! HE'S SO HOT!! KYOU-KUN!! I LOVE YOU!!"  
  
A huge whirlwind came flying through the throng, tossing bodies up in its wake. A tiny brunette stopped in front of them with an evil glint in her eyes. "YOU'RE BOTH DELUSIONAL!! KYOU-KUN IS MINE!! ALL MINE!!"  
  
"JUST WHO ARE YOU, HUH?" the fan girl challenged.  
  
"WHO AM I?! WHO AM I?! I'M SOHMA KAGURA AND I'M KYOU'S FIANCEE!! HIS CHILDHOOD SWEETHEART! HIS BELOVED!! HIS ONLY GIRLFRIEND!!"  
  
Girls around the pig began murmuring. "I don't believe you. Kyou-kun would never go for such a bossy amazon like you! We love him all the way and no matter what you say, you'll never defer our adoration!!"  
  
Kagura flared; the air around her dropped several degrees. "You love him? You love him? You LOVE HIM? YOU DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF LOVE!! LITTLE GIRL, GO BACK TO ELEMENTARY SCHOOL!!"  
  
"What?!" the fan girls dropped their posters and rolled up their sleeves. Kagura flipped her hair back and did the same.  
  
"KYOU'S ALL MINE!! AND JUST SO YOU KNOW, HE WINKED AT ME!!! CAUSE IF HE DARE FLIRT WITH OTHER PEOPLE, I'LL TEAR HIM TO PIECES!! KYOU-KUN!! YOU HEAR THAT?!!"  
  
On stage, Kyou paled and licked his lips nervously. He reached for his microphone and called, "Security, please! Oi, Yankee! Denpa! There's a fight about to break loose; just grabbed the girl with the cat backpack..."  
  
Kagura screamed, "What?! Kyou-kun!! How could you betray me?!" She began pushing through the people to get to him.  
  
He gulped. "OI!! YANKEE!! I'LL DOUBLE YOUR PAY!!"  
  
The two girls appeared and pulled Kagura back by her little backpack. "Let's go. Tohru wants to talk to you too." As they ushered the girl out, Uotani tilted her head to the cat and smirked, "Remember, make sure to double our salary!!" The band stared speechlessly after the females as they finally left.  
  
Yuki smiled weakly. "Uh, after that short...intermission... we will now proceed to the main presentation. The first song will be "Winter and Spring". Uh, enjoy." The girls cheered.  
  
Haru struck up the beat, tapping gently. Momiji followed in with a soft melody. Yuki stepped up and strummed his guitar while Kyou came in with the main tune. The mauve haired boy leaned close to the microphone, a few streaked strands framing his face. His fringe shadowed his eyes, giving him the aura of an enigmatic prince.  
  
~ And so I was walking one day  
  
in the frigid icy weather  
  
not really caring, not really seeing.  
  
The cold is numbing but the  
  
pain remains, tearing me inside out.  
  
Crystal icicles surround me,  
  
Encasing me, isolating me, killing me.  
  
Not really caring, not really seeing.... ~  
  
Hatori stood impassively in the back of the hall, staring at the boys on stage. He folded his arms and leaned against the wall. 'What the hell is Shigure writing? Sometimes I really pity the boys.' An outbreak of screams of the crowd pierced through his thoughts and he winced. 'Yea, I really do pity them.'  
  
"Hatori-sensei?"  
  
Startled, he turned around and his eyes widened imperceptibly.  
  
"Hatori-sensei? It's really you!" Kana smiled at him cheerfully. "Wow...the world's really small, isn't it?"  
  
Kyou stepped up to the mike, his turn to sing the next stanza. His rich deep voice resonated.  
  
~ And then on one frosty day,  
  
I crashed into you...  
  
And I'm no longer cold.  
  
Looking up, I meet your eyes  
  
And winter begins to thaw.  
  
Looking up, I see your smile  
  
And winter begins to fade.  
  
Looking up, I feel your hug  
  
And winter is gone... ~  
  
Kana grinned, "Say, it's kind of funny bumping into you here! Are you also a fan of Jyuuni? Huh...hard to imagine the famous stoic doctor listening to these songs!" She tucked a strand of brown hair behind her right ear, a painfully familiar gesture.  
  
Hatori smiled back softly. "Actually, they're my cousins. I'm their co- manager."  
  
The woman's eyes widened. "Suigoi!! You guys are related?! Then, that means I'm a distant relation of them too...oh wow!!" Her eyes shined with stars and he hid a smile.  
  
All four members of Jyuuni joined in to croon the chorus. Momiji's light happy voice integrated with Haru's own dark lilting one, backing up the two lead singers.  
  
~ Spring arrived joyfully,  
  
caressing me with life  
  
and for the first time  
  
I see the flowers,  
  
I see the sun  
  
But more importantly,  
  
I see you...~  
  
Kana's eyes crinkled up in that familiar way when she smiled. Immediately, Hatori felt relieved of stress and he felt a twinge of happiness. "Hatori- sensei, how have you been? I really hope you haven't been stressing yourself out too much...it's bad for your health...oops! Guess I shouldn't be giving such advice to a doctor like you! Hehe..."  
  
Hatori softened and he grinned at her easy, bright nature. "It's been too long..." He didn't realize he had voiced his thoughts and instantaneously, he felt awkward.  
  
Kana blinked and beamed, "Yea, it really has been too long...haven't seen you for months...I'm so sorry for not visiting - " She halted when an arm slinked around her waist and she looked up into the face of a tall handsome man. Hatori immediately stiffened and he stared at the stranger.  
  
"Oh, you're here! Um, Hatori-sensei, please allow me to introduce my husband, Tezuya," she smiled.  
  
~ Yet no matter how  
  
ice melts into spring  
  
and how winter always fades...  
  
spring will also in its turn  
  
go away, abandoning me in its wake.  
  
Flowers will wilt, leaves will fall  
  
Water will freeze and spring will die  
  
Winter once again...  
  
returns to me...~  
  
Tezuya gave Hatori a smile after coolly assessing the man who was talking to his wife.  
  
"Kana's talked about you before, about how she worked for you and how brilliant you were. She really admired you," Tezuya tightened his arm around Kana.  
  
The doctor returned to his aloof nature and nodded slightly. "I'm glad Kana respected me that much...I also admired her too."  
  
The woman blinked in surprise and giggled. "Stop teasing, Hatori-sensei! Me? Admire me? For what? Making coffee?"  
  
Hatori smiled but his heart twisted inside. 'For giving me a breath of spring. For giving me a taste of true happiness. For being you...and loving me.'  
  
~ Was it smart to break free  
  
of my enclosure to see the world?  
  
Was it practical to forget my  
  
isolation and see you?  
  
Was it sensible to throw away  
  
my past, my cage, my destiny  
  
to love you for a few moments?  
  
But then again, love is never  
  
reasonable and  
  
neither you nor I can fight it...  
  
I will never have regrets.....  
  
will you? ~  
  
"Honey, let's go. You're the one who wanted to see Jyuuni...don't miss the whole concert by standing here," Tezuya smiled tenderly at his wife.  
  
Kana nodded and turned to Hatori. "Hatori-sensei, please excuse us! I'll be sure to visit you sometime soon but until then...take care of yourself...good-bye." She smiled cheerfully.  
  
Hatori nodded. "Good-bye...Kana. Take care." The couple walked away arm in arm and the doctor leaned back against the wall, his bangs concealing his eyes.  
  
Ayame popped up and bent in front of the man. "Ne, Hatori! Let's go!!"  
  
He raised his eyes and looked at the snake clad in a huge pink dress. He sighed and covered his eyes. "I don't know you. Leave me alone!"  
  
"Tori-san!! You're so mean!! Come on, I'm going to help you!"  
  
"What?" Hatori sighed insufferably.  
  
"I can't let Kana and her pretty boy husband hurt you like that! We'll show them!! I'm going to pretend to be your girlfriend and they'll see that you're all happy and not alone wallowing in misery as you're doing now!"  
  
"Gee, thanks," Hatori retorted dryly. "But I think I'll pass."  
  
"Nani?! What?! I'm a great catch! Look at me!!" Ayame twirled in his dress and pulled out a lacey fan. He covered his face and lowered his eyes demurely, speaking in a high falsetto voice that grated on Hatori's nerves. "My name is Ayame-chan. I'm Hatori's, hehe, girlfriend! Oh dear! This is so embarrassing! Demo, Hatori-kun is really great! Handsome, smart, caring, strong, responsible, tall, dark-haired, mysterious, likes long walks on beaches and sunsets...HAHAHAHAHA - EH?! TORI-SAN?! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"  
  
"Away from you," the doctor marched away.  
  
~ I will never have any regrets...  
  
These few moments of love  
  
will last me a lifetime of happiness.  
  
Winter numbs my body but  
  
my heart still holds memories  
  
of spring with you...~ 


	16. The Concert: I'll Be Your Prince

The Concert: I'll Be Your Prince  
  
The band ran backstage to change for their next song. Yuki came out of the dressing room with a dark face. Kyou took one look and burst out laughing. "Oh lord, this is too much!"  
  
Yuki smiled sweetly, "Baka neko, you have one too."  
  
The orange-haired boy stopped and glared at Ayame, "No way! Nuh-uh! You're kidding!"  
  
"If I have to wear it, you have to do it too!" Yuki snapped and threw the boy into the changing stall.  
  
Not long after that, both boys were grumbling and peering at themselves in the mirror. They were both in royal uniforms, western-style. Yuki sported a white fluffy cape and Kyou a red one; there were even mini crowns adorning their heads. "You've got to be kidding me."  
  
Ayame beamed, "That's not all!!"  
  
"Oh god."  
  
"I even took the hard work of designing these!" He held up two bejeweled staffs.  
  
"What are they for? To hit you with?"  
  
"No silly! They're microphones in disguise. See, you'll raise them like you're royalty and sing into the jeweled tip!"  
  
"We look so tacky, it's not even funny."  
  
"At least you don't look like us," Haru sighed behind them. Everyone turned around and their eyes bulged in shock.  
  
Momiji bounced up and down in a court jester suit with matching bells jingling with each jump. It wouldn't have been so appalling if Haru weren't also dressed in a similar costume. A shiny bell weighed down the tip of his huge hat, falling into his emotionless eyes and (*gasp*) he was wearing green tights. Haru continued, "Believe me, this is as uncomfortable as it looks."  
  
Shigure rolled off his chair, laughing his head off. Hiro snickered in a corner and even Kisa and Hatori were sporting grins. Tohru held a hand up to her mouth and she stammered, "Ah...well, you guys look very...colorful...and creative."  
  
Kyou's face fell. "So even you can't say anything good about this."  
  
Ayame pouted, "I don't know what you guys are making such a big deal out of. I think you boys look simply marvelous!"  
  
"That's it. I'm changing," Yuki and Kyou growled as they stomped off to the stalls. Momiji and Haru followed suit.  
  
* * *  
  
"All right, my lovely ladies...and any guys who are out here, here's Jyuuni with their next song...I'll Be Your Prince!!" Shigure crowed. "And by the way, I'm their extremely eligible manager, always ready to make friends with young, beautiful high school girls -" Hatori solemnly dragged the man backstage.  
  
The boys came out in white button-down shirts and black pants. All of them left their top two buttons open, exposing their throats. Kyou's bronzed skin contrasted darkly with his light colored shirt. Haru's many silver black chains illuminated his own pale throat. Yuki's milky white neck was framed by his collar and Momiji's light rosy skin stood out against his pallid shirt. They smiled and the crowds cheered.  
  
~Once upon a time, a boy found a girl  
  
crying under a large oak tree...  
  
As tears fell down one by one,  
  
he went down on his knee  
  
And whispered...  
  
I'll Be Your Prince...~  
  
Hiro arched his eyebrow. "Of all the stupid things, they're singing about a fairy tale? What are they? Kindergarten teachers?"  
  
Tohru shook her head, "I think it's very sweet!"  
  
Hiro shot her a look. "I wouldn't be surprised...you haven't really graduated out of preschool yet, have you?"  
  
Kisa frowned a little, "Hiro-chan..."  
  
The boy turned his head, closing his eyes. "Alright, she's reached elementary level."  
  
~Even if my name isn't Charming  
  
Even if my kiss can't wake you  
  
Even if I can't rescue you  
  
Astride a white gallant horse...  
  
Even if I'm not perfect...  
  
I'll still be here...  
  
Striving to be your prince...~  
  
Tohru asked Kisa gently, "You want to move up into the crowd and see better?"  
  
Hiro snapped, "Have you realized that those banshees would just trample Kisa?"  
  
Tohru blinked. "Oh...I forgot about that..."  
  
Hiro sniffed. "How awful! Some people just don't have any consideration for others! Are you truly a high school student? Are you sure you didn't just get in by luck? Maybe your teachers just decided to pass you because they pitied you...I would understand that...with your dopey face and all. Or maybe they just decided you're too dumb and they shouldn't bother to waste any time on you...oh what a shame. Maybe you really have a five year old brain capacity...there, there. I forgive you for not comprehending me."  
  
"T-thank you," Tohru responded dazedly.  
  
Kisa smiled a little. "I would like to go forward a little though."  
  
Hiro turned to Tohru, "Alright, little girl. Lead the way."  
  
~Sure, I'm not perfect  
  
and I might not even  
  
be satisfactory...  
  
but one thing that's  
  
wholly pure and flawless  
  
are my feelings for you~  
  
"MOVE IT, YOU HUMAN HURDLES! CAN'T YOU GET OUT OF THE WAY?" Hiro barked. The startled fan girls turned around and directed their gaze downward to the glaring boy with his arms crossed. Tohru stood behind him sheepishly, holding Kisa's hand.  
  
"Nani?!" the girls glowered.  
  
"Hah? You can't hear me? I said...MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!! AND WHILE YOU'RE AT IT, GET A HEARING AID!" the boy roared. His eyes narrowed dangerously and the girls were unsure on how to react. "Well? I'm waiting." He tapped his foot impatiently. The group backed away, giving the kid a wide breadth and the boy stalked off. "Let's go, Kisa."  
  
~I might end up  
  
turning into a frog  
  
but you know your kiss  
  
will always bring me back.  
  
I'll always be here  
  
By your side...  
  
I'll always be your prince...~  
  
"Thank you, Hiro-chan," Kisa murmured quietly. They had managed to reach front stage and their cousins on stage smiled down on them.  
  
The boy shrugged, the tips of his ears turning rosy red. "No biggie." He stared at Jyuuni blankly and suppressed a yawn.  
  
Kisa bit her lip. "Hiro-chan, you really didn't have to accompany me here..."  
  
The boy covered his mouth and mumbled drowsily, "It's okay. Anywhere Kisa goes, I'll be happy to just be by your side........." His eyes snapped open and he added hastily, "And of course, I can't very well leave you all alone to that dumb girl and the sex-deprived dog...you won't make it back home alive...and that'll be a problem since you still didn't return that anime tape I lend you..." He finished dumbly. The orange haired girl smiled and the boy flushed, avoiding eye contact. "Only you could make me prattle on like a dumb sheep..."  
  
"Even so, I still like Hiro-chan."  
  
He glanced at her sharply only to find her already turned to the stage. She smiled happily and turned to Tohru. He arched an eyebrow, shaking his head as an uncontrolled smile crept onto his face.  
  
~So, damsel in distress,  
  
I hereby pledge my heart  
  
To you...  
  
Only one question remains...  
  
Will you accept it?~  
  
Kisa beamed at him and he softened, relaxing himself for just a brief moment.  
  
~I'll Be Your Prince...  
  
The girl smiled and  
  
it was all the answer  
  
he needed...  
  
a beginning to live  
  
Happily Ever After...~  
  
"The End," Hiro muttered. A small hand slipped into his and he turned around in shock. Kisa smiled softly at him, "I like beginnings more...don't you, Hiro-chan?"  
  
Tohru held Kisa's other hand and she tilted her head cheerfully at him.  
  
The boy flushed and shrugged brusquely, "Fairy tales are overrated."  
  
* * *  
  
Alright...I don't really like this chapter much...and the song once again isn't a song but just random rambling by yours truly...but please continue reading and reviewing!! Just took an exam so head still throbbing...um...OH!  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed: Kurisutaru, Helen, Runic, rembrandt77, SeraphAngel, Alexandra-Kyoko, Aishuu Shadowweaver (I'm glad you still read my fic!!), Azn Chibisweetpea, Dark Hilde (hehe, I saw a little of Gravitation ^_^), Sera Luanma, BBsweet, chibichibikyoulover28...thank you all!! ^_^  
  
~Maeven~ 


	17. The Concert: Unrequited Love

The Concert: Unrequited Love  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Okay, from now on, these are the signals for...  
  
Songs = ~ ~ ~  
  
Flashback = / / /  
  
Hope you don't get too confused!! ^_^  
  
~Maeven~  
  
Jyuuni's two lead singers ran their fingers expertly over their guitar strings, the colorful spotlights tracing their features. Yuki threw his head back and strands of his light purple tresses fluttered, illuminated by the light. Kyou furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, bent over his own instrument as his fiery hair flashed blindingly whenever the beam of light fell on him.  
  
Kyou's sleeveless black shirt clung to his upper body; greenish gray cargo pants hung loosely on his long legs. To his left, Yuki modeled a loose blue shirt with dark pants. Kyou's husky voice flowed intricately with Yuki's own sultry one as they belted out their duet.  
  
~Unrequited Love  
  
The most painful thing  
  
Living blindly without you  
  
Unrequited Love  
  
Stumbling through hazy fog  
  
How can I ever see?  
  
My kisses reach oblivion  
  
My arms embrace empty air  
  
My love would never be  
  
Returned by you...~  
  
On one side of the hall in the shadows, Kagura stood pensively. She studied the orange haired boy on stage, lost in her thoughts.  
  
"Kagura-chan." The girl turned to see Tohru staring at her concernedly. "Kagura-chan, are you okay?"  
  
Kagura smiled a little and turned back to the stage. "Ne, Tohru, isn't Kyou- kun so handsome up there?"  
  
The girl flushed and she stammered, "Uh - ah - well, Kyou-kun always looks...cool."  
  
The boar nodded her head slowly as she closed her eyes. "Yea...Kyou-kun always looks good."  
  
/ / / / /  
  
"Onee-chan...what's happening to me? ONEE-CHAN!"  
  
"K - Kyou-kun..."  
  
"Onee-chan...I - I'm a monster! A monster!"  
  
"K-Kyou-kun..."  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME! D - don't touch..."  
  
/ / / / /  
  
"He always looks good...no matter how time changes him...he's forever...Kyou..."  
  
~In my eyes  
  
you're traced by light  
  
nothing you can do  
  
could ever be wrong  
  
my feelings for you  
  
would endure  
  
anything...~  
  
* * *  
  
On the other side of the hall, a young auburn haired girl stood, eyes captivated by the lilac haired boy on stage. "Yuki...dear Yuki...it's been so long...."  
  
"Motoko-chan!! You're here already!" her friends surrounded her.  
  
"Of course...how can the former president of Yuki's own original fan club ever miss his performance?" She retorted as she kept her eyes trained on the boy. 'Demo...something's changed over these two years...Yuki's changed...'  
  
* * *  
  
"Kyou's changed, you know..." Kagura mumbled absentmindedly.  
  
Tohru blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"He - he's no longer isolated..."  
  
/ / / / /  
  
"Kyou-kun! Come down from there! I can't climb up!"  
  
"No! Leave me along!"  
  
"Kyou...please...nothing's changed...come down...let's walk to the park again...hold my hand again and lead me...Kyou -"  
  
"Everything's changed! How can I lead you when I've lost myself?! Go away, Kagura!"  
  
/ / / / /  
  
A tear trickled down the girl's cheek.  
  
"Kagura-chan!" Tohru cried out, alarmed.  
  
"So full of resentment...so bitter...so ashamed...he wouldn't acknowledge anyone...not even me..."  
  
"Kagura..."  
  
"Did you know he stopped calling me onee-chan that day? Stopped laughing? Stopped...stopped reaching his hand out to me? I tried...I tried to revive him...but little Kyou died that day..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Yuki's changed...he's no longer..." Motoko pondered. "...alone."  
  
Yuki sang his heart out on stage, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"He's no longer scared of meeting people..."  
  
"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" a girl asked anxiously.  
  
Motoko blinked and she focused her eyes on the boy again. "Good or bad? I guess, good for Yuki-kun...but ..."  
  
~Unrequited Love  
  
I kept by you day and night  
  
Tried to reach out to you  
  
Yet when you finally  
  
Opened your eyes  
  
The one you went to  
  
Wasn't me...~  
  
On each side of the hall, the girls leaned against the wall and closed their eyes tightly. "I wanted to be there for him...I wanted to be the one he'll want to see first thing in the morning and the last thing he'll think of late at night..." They smiled painfully. "But that was all wrong, wasn't it?"  
  
~ Now I see that  
  
the only thing I  
  
can do is to wish  
  
you happiness...  
  
The hardest thing  
  
In the world is to  
  
Watch you run off,  
  
Leaving me behind...~  
  
"I'm in his past...not his future. The one that he should be with is someone who won't require him to change...who'll just stand by...smiling. That'll be the person he'll go to willingly and that'll be the person he'll finally agree to change for..."  
  
~Unrequited Love  
  
It's a bittersweet feeling,  
  
Knowing the one you  
  
Want isn't me...  
  
But I'm pleased to see  
  
You're finally living  
  
Even if it isn't with me...~  
  
Motoko said sadly, "I must have been really shallow, loving someone because of his mysterious ways. I guess - I guess I wanted to be the one to change him...to show the world that I had penetrated through this boy's barrier. Yet even though I never really knew him, I know this much is true...Yuki- kun's changed...he's finally someone I've always wanted him to be..."  
  
"...happy and smiling..." Kagura said. "Tohru, take care of him. He's only just begun living again."  
  
"Huh?" the girl stared at the brunette, confused.  
  
"Unrequited love is really painful...but seeing him happy makes the pain almost worthwhile...almost..."  
  
/ / / / /  
  
"Onee-chan, hurry up!"  
  
"Go on, Kyou-kun...I'll stay here...watching over you..."  
  
"You sure? I'll leave you behind!"  
  
"It's okay, Kyou-kun...it's okay..."  
  
/ / / / /  
  
Two girls exited quietly out the back entrance, hearts pounding excruciatingly.  
  
~I tried everyday  
  
to understand you  
  
and yet maybe I never  
  
did succeed...  
  
because even if I  
  
threw myself down  
  
at your feet...  
  
the one you'll want  
  
wouldn't be me...~ 


	18. The Concert: An Embrace

The Concert: An Embrace  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Two chapters in one day hehe!! It's the weekends so I figured I'll make it up to you guys for not posting so long...and I really wanted to finish the concert and get on with the story...  
  
Please review!!  
  
~Maeven~  
  
Yuki rubbed his neck tiredly. "One more song to go," he sighed. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. A pair of cool hands wrapped around his neck and his eyes shot open. 'Akito!' He twisted around, sucking in his breath deeply.  
  
Tohru stared at him, alarm evident in her eyes. "Ah, g-gomen, Yuki-kun! I - I saw that you were so tired and I - I thought a little massage might help...I'm so sorry for startling you! Uh - I'll go now and let you rest -" She turned but before she could take a step, Yuki's hand shot out to hold the girl's wrist.  
  
"I -I'm sorry...I thought you were someone else...uh, hehe...you know, like if it was Ayame...I'll twist his neck around at a hundred eighty degree angle. Please stay...I'll really appreciate your help..."  
  
The girl turned around and smiled. Yuki's face heated up a little and he cleared his throat, turning back in his seat. Her hands hesitantly touched his neck and as she worked her fingers over the boy's shoulders, he felt his tense muscles loosen. He closed his eyes. "Honda-san...thank you so much...it really feels wonderful..." He felt himself redden again and thanked god she couldn't see him.  
  
Her soft voice washed over him as she cheerfully responded, "Ah, well, mother always came home really tired and every night, I would give her a massage."  
  
"I see...she must have really loved it."  
  
The girl giggled, "Actually, she always fell asleep halfway. Every time when her head would suddenly loll forward lifelessly, I would think I had applied too much strength and strangled her to death...but she always began snoring a minute later."  
  
Yuki smiled, "That's probably because you're so good at this, people can't help but relax."  
  
Tohru blushed and a nostalgic note entered her voice as she continued. "It was really the least I could do...mother worked so hard after all. If it wasn't for me, she could have spent every day resting in bed...instead..."  
  
Yuki comforted the girl gently, "Honda-san, when someone loves somebody, they'll never regret doing anything for them...rather, they'll try harder and harder to see that person happy...and by being happy, he'll be happy. Therefore, never think that you're a burden...your cheerful smile makes a lot of people glad to have you by their side...sometimes, all the work in the world would never match the value of one smile..." He tilted around in his chair and grinned at her. Tohru's face reddened and she beamed back.  
  
"HAHAHAHA!! That was so moving, so beautiful!!" Ayame popped out of the closet with a huge grin on his face.  
  
Shigure crawled out after him. "Yes! I must say, that have got to be the best pick-up line ever! I must remember it...let me get some paper to note it down. What was it again, Yuki-kun? Something about your smile is the most valuable thing in the world?"  
  
A vein throbbed in Yuki's head. "What in the world were you guys doing in the closet?!"  
  
"I locked them in. Too bad they didn't suffocate. (Ayame *pout*: "That's mean!!" Shigure: "Yeah!! You're lucky we know how to pick locks from the old high school days!" Hatori: "Maybe next time, I should chain up the closet and throw it into the river." Yuki: "Please do.") By the way, Yuki, you really shouldn't be having such a private conversation here," Hatori walked in from the adjoining room with Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro following him.  
  
Momiji grinned, "But it was really very beautiful! Tohru!! Your smile is very precious to me too!!" The girl and Yuki flushed, avoiding each other's eyes.  
  
*BAM* The door to the changing room was flung open and Kyou leaned against the doorway. He passed his eyes over Tohru and fixated them on Yuki, glittering coldly. He drawled, "Let's go. I have no time to listen to the stupid mouse spout idiotic poetry." He trudged to the door and turned his head a little. "But, uh, Tohru...even though your smile can be dazzling...no way can it compare to the pureness of your heart..." He cleared his throat uncomfortably and walked out hurriedly.  
  
Hiro snickered. "I don't believe it...first Yuki, now the neko...is this Valentine's Day or something?"  
  
Yuki darted a glance at the subject of attention. Tohru stared at the empty doorway, shocked at Kyou's simple yet striking words. Her cheeks were rosy and a smile touched her soft lips. The nezumi got up and walked out.  
  
Momiji tugged on Tohru's sleeve and she looked down to see him grinning. "Ahem! I want to make up a poem for you too, Tohru!! But, uh, due to lack of time, it'll be improvised...but I ensure you!! It'll be just as emotional and moving!!"  
  
She smiled and everyone stared at the boy, amused. He backed off a little and cleared his throat expectantly. In a loud dramatic voice, he dictated:  
  
"Roses are red,  
  
violets are blue  
  
your eyes are the color  
  
of, uh, green fondue!!"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped. "T-thank you, Momiji-kun," Tohru stuttuered.  
  
"Oh god," Hiro smirked. "This is too funny. Fine then, since we're all in such poetic mood...here, this one matches you even more...  
  
Roses are red,  
  
Violets are blue,  
  
Your reactions are  
  
As slow as a mule!"  
  
"Hiro-chan!" Kisa cried out.  
  
"Oh, all right. I'll take that back...your reactions can't even be compared to those of a mule," Hiro sighed.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"And I'm right yet again," Hiro sneered.  
  
* * *  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! JYUUNI!! JYUUNI!!"  
  
Kyou picked up his golden guitar and as he bent up, he caught the eye of Yuki. They stared at each other frigidly and turned away. In the crowd below them, they caught sight of Tohru and she waved at them cheerfully. Both the boys grinned.  
  
~A simple embrace  
  
can mean anything...  
  
friendly comfort,  
  
maternal love,  
  
passionate emotions  
  
all rolled into one...  
  
and yet what can I do  
  
when I know I can never  
  
feel you?  
  
Never get close to you,  
  
Never embrace you...~  
  
Tohru beamed at them encouragingly. They smiled painfully back at her as they continued crooning the song into their mikes. The words hit closer to their hearts than people would ever anticipate.  
  
~In dark shadows  
  
you pulled me out  
  
your caress a velvety  
  
comfort but when  
  
I tried to hold you closer  
  
And when I tried  
  
To pull you nearer  
  
In a flash, you're gone from me.  
  
A simple embrace  
  
Is all I ask for  
  
A simple hug  
  
Is all I need  
  
I want to feel your arms around me  
  
Holding me down to earth closely  
  
So afraid I'll lost myself  
  
So afraid I'll float away  
  
But all I can do is hold  
  
On to you by a string...~  
  
Haru pounded his drums quickly as Momiji deftly flew his fingers over his keyboards. They stared at their cousins and they knew the pain they were feeling inside.  
  
Tohru stared up at the stage and bit her lip. The boys both had their eyes shut tightly and she could hear a note of anguish in their voices. Their eyes suddenly flew open and she blinked as two pairs of intense eyes sought hers. Yuki's dark velvet purple eyes and Kyou's vivid scarlet ones bore into her own emerald pair, imprinting themselves into her memory, branding a mark onto her soul.  
  
~But even if I can't hug you  
  
I hope you know I still  
  
Love you...  
  
And no matter where you go  
  
You'll still have a hold on me...  
  
And even if I can't squeeze you to me  
  
And even if I can't hold you to me  
  
I hope you know I'll always be yours...~  
  
Their eyes softened and she relaxed under their scrutiny. She grinned and held her thumbs up.  
  
* * *  
  
"Amazing! So great! You boys have really made this old man's dreams come true!" Shigure clasped his hands together as tears streamed down his face.  
  
"Good...then I suppose you can die now?" Kyou retorted.  
  
"Meany!" Shigure's lower lip protruded and he turned to Tohru. "Ne, my precious flower, since everyone had such a poem fest before, I took the liberty of composing one myself during the boy's song!"  
  
"Really? How does it go?" the girl asked.  
  
"Ahem...  
  
O Tohru! Tohru!  
  
My beautiful Tohru!  
  
How you soothe  
  
This old man's heart!  
  
You are an angel  
  
sent down from heaven  
  
To bless us all...  
  
Never before have I  
  
Felt such bliss...  
  
And yet this loyal servant  
  
Of yours will be doubly  
  
Blessed when dear sweet  
  
Tohru would venture  
  
Into his bed!!  
  
O Tohru! Toh -"  
  
Yuki and Kyou slammed the man through the wall. "Stupid hentai pervert!" Loud squabbling ensued afterwards and the room was once again full of noise.  
  
Yuki shook his head and went outside for some fresh air. He leaned against a wall and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples tiredly. A pair of cool hands touched his shoulders and he smiled. "Thank you, Honda-san...you're really...great."  
  
The hands encircled his neck lightly and soothingly; then with a hard yank, the boy was pulled backwards. Yuki's eyes flew open with a gasp and a chill ran down his back as a familiar voice hissed in his ears. "Shame on you, Yuki-kun. Here I am, going through all this trouble despite my ill health, just to see you perform and all you can think about is that dirty little girl. Here I am, trying to help you and you can only think of that slut. Have you forgotten all about me? Tsk tsk...how heartless of you. Maybe I should remind you..."  
  
The hands tightened around Yuki's throat and he gasped weakly. Spots danced in front of his eyes. "A-Akito..."  
  
"Akito!" Hatori's alarmed shout finally loosened the death grip the Sohma's clan head had on the mouse.  
  
Yuki collapsed to the floor weakly, coughing. "Yuki-kun!" Tohru fell to her knees besides the boy. "Are you okay?"  
  
Shigure asked seriously, "What brings you here, Akito?"  
  
The tall boy shrugged. "Just wanted to see my dear family...it's been so long since I've seen you all so happy." He smiled coldly. "And I also wanted to tell you all about a little...surprise...I've planned for you in a month or so. I really do hope you'll like it. Well, I'm feeling a bit weary so I guess I'll take my leave now...Yuki-kun, come visit me sometimes...wouldn't want you to forget about me again, would we?" He turned around but before he walked off, he stared frostily at Tohru. "I'll see you soon, Honda-san."  
  
Everyone stood around Yuki, pale and quiet. Whatever surprise Akito had in store for them, they were sure they weren't going to like it. 


	19. The Phonecall

The Phonecall  
  
A month had almost passed already. Akito's words repeatedly rolled around in everybody's heads, keeping all of them tensed at the edge of their seat. Even so, this didn't affect the group's charm at all and soon, they were number one in Japan.  
  
Kyou leaned lazily on his side, his head propped up by the palm of his hand. He flipped the channels lazily. Commercials. Commercials. And more commercials. On channel two, Momiji grinned brightly, holding up a huge red lollipop, and crowed, "Hi! I'm Momiji of Jyuuni! To keep up my sunny smile everyday, I make sure to make Hani Lollipop a crucial part of my diet...coming out in so many different -" Flip. A vein throbbed in Kyou's forehead as he went on to the next channel. And then the next. And the next. And the next. "What the hell?! How come we're on everything?! Isn't it enough that I see the brat, the rat, and the yak almost everyday now?! Can't I even get a little break from them?!"  
  
Shigure grinned, "Now, now, Kyou-kun...you should be happy you guys are so famous now!"  
  
Flip. Haru intoned monotonously, "Getting lost can be dangerous to your health and sanity. For more information on maps, please call -"  
  
Flip. "Wanna get the super shiny voluminous hair of Jyuuni's Yuki? Then try our new Yukiness Shampoo...sponsored by Princess fanclub-"  
  
Flip. "Okay kids. Here's a treat today!! Instead of Barney, we've got Momiji on our show!! YAY!!! We love -"  
  
Flip. "Last week around noon, Sohma Kyou of Jyuuni was sighted walking through the streets, drinking from a bottle of milk. Look at his style, his flair, the way he holds his posture. Sporting a black t-shirt and gray cargo pants, his casual style exemplifies his down-to-earth personality. For more information about Celebrities and Fashion -"  
  
Flip, while grumbling about invasion of privacy. "Today's debate: Which is more important to our society now? Foreign wars or Jyuuni? Statistics say...Jyuuni. How do you feel about this, Dr. Yamiko? Oh, I definitely concur! Jyuuni's superlative members and their prodigious melodies have captivated our whole scientific department, thus I quite expect that the common citizens of today would also -"  
  
Flip. "Today's forecast is bright and sunny...just like Momiji. Tomorrow, we'll expect things to cool down...much like Yuki-"  
  
Flip. "HAHAHAHA!! Yes, yes, I am Yuki's older brother, Ayame. And yes, yes, I am the genius behind their wonderful clothes and styles!! Please come visit my shop one day! It sells the most darling -"  
  
Flip. "HOHOHOHO!! Yes, yes, I am Jyuuni's young, delectable manager and cousin, Shigure. And yes, yes, I am the genius behind their songs, the mastermind behind them all, and last but not least, the most famous talented best-selling author in Japan!! Please, all young ladies out there, contact me with the following email addresses: Puppylove111, DoggieTreat123, Chewtoy246, -"  
  
Flip. "Oh Miguel! Oh Gabriella! I love you! I love you too but alas, I'm so sorry! It appears that I'm not really Gabriella! *Gasp* You're not? No, I'm not. Then who are you? I'm actually Gabriella's twin sister's cousin's niece's friend's long lost- We interrupt your daily soap opera program with an important message. Jyuuni has reached a record-breaking high...taking number one in all of Asia -"  
  
Click. Kyou cursed and stomped out of the room. Shigure pouted and quickly switched the television on again, flipping back to the channel he was on. He beamed as he admired himself. RING RING. He furrowed his eyebrow and trudged to the phone. 'Who could it be? Mit-chan? No...she just came crying yesterday...Aya? No...too busy making new costumes...Tori! No...he'll shoot himself before he calls me...oh wait!! I know!! Must be some cute stalker girl who tracked down my phone number after seeing my handsome self on TV!! Yes, muahahaha, it must be!! Hello, my darling? This is Shigure speaking! Now, tell me...are you a brunette, a blonde, or a red-head? But of course it doesn't really matter as long as you meet my criteria of being in high school!! So are you, sweetie?"  
  
Silence. Then a frigid voice spoke sharply, "Darling? Sweetie? High school? Shigure...what is the meaning of this? And you know very well I have dark hair..."  
  
Shigure instantly turned serious. "Oops. Oh hey Akito...didn't know it was -"  
  
"Silence," Akito snapped. He sighed, "Shigure, you really do try my patience sometimes...but I'll let this pass...this time..."  
  
Shigure sighed heavily, "Thanks. So...what gives me the honor of your phone call today?"  
  
Akito ignored his question. "Yuki...how is he? I really miss him."  
  
The dog responded, "He's fine...Tohru's been really helpful...they're out working on his garden now..."  
  
"Tohru...I see," Akito whispered coldly. "You know, Shigure...you really do need to look after him more...he's neglecting his duties, his past...me..."  
  
"I'm sure that's not true-"  
  
"He's no longer on his toes anymore! A year ago, as soon as I even approached him, he would sense me and back away, as scared as a little baby. Now? Ever since that little girl came disrupting our lives, he's become vulnerable...I got so close to him and he didn't even jump...I even wrapped my hands around his neck and he still didn't know it was me! He's become weak...that girl's polluting his mind, breaking his guard...mark my words, he'll get hurt one day by that girl...much more than he ever did by my hands..."  
  
Shigure was silent. "Maybe sometimes people have to get hurt to start truly living...it's a sign that once upon a time, they cared enough to allow themselves to get -"  
  
"That's rubbish!" Akito snarled. The other man didn't respond. Akito continued calmly, "Shigure, let's not talk about unhappy things. The reason I called today is about my surprise."  
  
"Oh, really? Do tell."  
  
"I can't, Shigure...it'll ruin everything...all I can say is that at the last day of this month, come to the Grand Central Square Ballroom...bring everyone, including the girl...and make sure to get dressed up; it's formal attire. Yuki will be so pleased..."  
  
"Aki-" Click. The boy had already hung up, leaving Shigure extremely curious - and apprehensive.  
  
* * *  
  
The last day of the month had arrived. Shigure had informed everybody and in the main house, the tension was no less. Akito had gone ahead and Hatori, Momiji, Haru, Kisa, and Hiro buzzed around the huge place busily.  
  
Kisa came into Haru's room just as he finished zipping his jacket. Dolled up in a small pink dress, the girl frowned a little at the boy. "What?" he glanced over at her.  
  
"Haru-kun...shouldn't you be a little more dressed up?"  
  
"I am. This is new."  
  
"Yes but...Akito asked specifically for formal wear...he'll get angry if you show up like that," the girl spoke timidly.  
  
"Ah, but you see...my wardrobe don't consist anything like that..."  
  
"No, I remembered you bought a suit..."  
  
The boy blinked slowly. "Well, it's really very weird, I also seem to recollect that I, at one time, had a suit...but then again, it seemed to happen so long ago, that everything's completely hazy to me...and struggle as I might, I just can't seem to break through the fog -"  
  
"Demo...it was only a week ago..."  
  
Silence. The girl smiled a little, "I'll help you look for it." After rummaging through his closet for fifteen minutes, she finally popped out, holding up a black tuxedo. "Found it!" She beamed.  
  
"Thank you, Kisa, for your much appreciated help," he responded gravely. He took the suit and began to walk out the room. "I'll go get dressed now."  
  
"Haru-kun...this is your room," she reminded him slowly.  
  
He paused at the doorway and looked around carefully. "Ah, that would explain why everything looks so familiar..." He came back in and set the suit down on his bed, unzipping his white jacket. Kisa smiled and started to turn to leave when something on his arm caught her eye.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at the girl when he realized she was still standing there. He was struggling to pull his black sleeveless undershirt off. Kisa reddened and pointed to his right arm where five neat circular scars formed a half moon shape. "Haru-kun...did you get into a fight again? You really shouldn't..."  
  
He furrowed his brows as he tried to remember. He smiled at the girl as he recalled where he received it. "I couldn't help it...the person attacked me first..."  
  
Her eyes widened in alarm. "But - but why?"  
  
He shrugged, grinning. "She was in a bad mood, I guess..."  
  
"She?" the girl frowned. "She doesn't sound very nice..."  
  
"Oh, but she is! She's really cute and sweet and extremely shy..."  
  
"Then why -? Who exactly is she? Do I know her?"  
  
He nodded, bemused. "Yea, she's really a close friend of yours...at least I hope you like her..."  
  
"Who? It can't be onee-chan!" the girl exclaimed, wondering if there was a side to Tohru she had never seen before.  
  
He chuckled. "No way! You think she'll bite me?"  
  
"A bite mark?! Who is this person?!"  
  
"You." He reached for his white button-down shirt.  
  
"Me? What? When?"  
  
"When you still refused to speak and I found you lost on the street in your tiger form," Haru responded calmly.  
  
"Oh," Kisa fell silent as she remembered. "I - I'm sorry."  
  
"No need to be," he turned around, grinning down at her. "It's okay. I don't like the idea of you keeping your emotions pent up...you'll lose your voice again. Whenever you need to vent out your anger, you're always welcome to bite me again. It'll be worth it to hear you talking everyday."  
  
Kisa's eyes welled up with tears and she threw herself at the boy, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you so much, Haru-kun! I'll make sure to bite you everyday!"  
  
He laughed. "Now, now, no need to go to extremes, do we? It wouldn't be nice if my Black side pops out, would it?"  
  
"Ahem." They looked up to see a dark faced Hiro. "Kisa, what are you doing with the dumb cow?"  
  
"N - nothing. Helping him find his clothes," the girl stuttered. "I'm going to see if I forgot anything..." She ran out of the room.  
  
Hiro folded his arms in front of him and regarded the older boy evenly. "Well, well, so you lost your clothes? I'm not surprised."  
  
Haru's eyes flashed a little and retorted just as calmly, "I'm sorry, I can't hear you from way up here. Either you speak a little louder or find a ladder to stand on."  
  
The boys stared at each other coolly.  
  
* * *  
  
At Shigure's place, the cat and the mouse were engaged in a similar battle, sending lethal glares at each other. Yuki had already gotten dressed in a crisp white suit; Shigure was in his gray one and Kyou had on a black one. The only person they were waiting for was Tohru.  
  
Kyou drummed his fingers on the table top, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.  
  
"Stop that, baka neko," Yuki snapped. His nerves were already on wire in apprehension of Akito's "surprise".  
  
Kyou narrowed his eyes and he began tapping his fingers harder against the glossy wooden surface. Yuki twitched but before he could send his foot into the cat, Tohru appeared. She smiled shyly at them in a baby blue dress with transparent sleeves. Her hair was pinned back and adorned with daisies. Kyou felt his jaw dropping and Yuki falter beside him. Shigure danced around, "My precious flower looks even more like a flower today!!" Months of experience had taught the dog to quickly retreat out of the room after making comments like that and he hastily put his knowledge to use. As the boys advanced on him, he leaped out of the door, popping his head back briefly to cry out cheerfully, "Time to go now!! Wouldn't want everyone waiting, would we?"  
  
Yuki avoided Tohru's eyes as he coughed slightly, walking speedily out the door. Kyou closed his mouth and he cleared his throat, prepared to follow the mouse out. To his surprise, Tohru's hand shot out and touched his arm. He reddened and stammered, "W -what?"  
  
She blushed and murmured, "Ano...Kyou-kun isn't wearing a tie...it's formal wear..."  
  
He flushed, "Yea, well, I - I actually...don't know...how to...and I'll be damned if I'll let that dog help me...and I'll sooner chop my head off before I go to that nezumi either..."  
  
She smiled softly, "I see...can you give me your tie, Kyou-kun?"  
  
He blinked and nodded, fishing his crumpled black tie out of his pocket. She plucked it gently from his hand and to his shock, leaned up closer to him. He backed away, startled. "W - what are you doing?"  
  
She blushed. "Um...do you mind if I help you with your tie?" She waved it in her hand flimsily.  
  
"Oh...yea, sure," he relaxed and tried to calm down his racing pulse at the girl's close proximity. She chewed her lip thoughtfully as she looped the cloth around his neck. He stared down at her tenderly, his mind swirling as her sweet fragrance engulfed him. Her fingers deftly wrapped the tie in and out, her fingers brushing gently against his chest. He suddenly snapped out of his reverie when he realized too late that she had finished and was talking to him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She furrowed her eyebrow. "I just wanted to know if the tie feels uncomfortable...is it too tight?"  
  
He lowered his eyes and gently ran his fingers along the black silk. "No...no, it's perfect..." He raised his eyes to meet the girl's and she flushed rosily under his gaze.  
  
"Honda-san, are you ready?" Yuki's voice broke the moment. The mouse stared at the cat frostily. "We can always leave the baka neko..."  
  
"Shut up!" Kyou snarled and stomped out of the house. Tohru followed dazedly with Yuki by her side.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
OMG!! You guys are all so sweet!! The reviews you gave me...were wow. Rokusan and Kyo's Angel...u're so nice!! And of course, thanks to SeraphAngel, kcarrie, capheine, Helen, Azn chibisweetpea, Alexandra-Kyoko, and Tiva...  
  
Keep reading and reviewing!! Almost 100!! O...and by the way, I know this story is getting really long but I promise! There will be an ending soon!!  
  
~Maeven~ 


	20. The Surprise

The Surprise  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
OK...my goal: to finish this fic by next Monday...cause I want to focus on Onigiri Mermaid...and this other fic I have planned *grin sheepishly*...  
  
Possibility of seeing my goal reached: 20%  
  
Possibility of getting finger cramp from typing: 70%  
  
The other 10%? I really don't know...  
  
Wish me luck and continue reviewing!! Oh...by the way, the ending...won't be funny...some of u might actually consider killing me...but til then...enjoy!!  
  
~Maeven~  
  
Yuki sucked in his breath as he stood before the huge magnificent oak doors. Just behind them, Akito awaits with his "surprise". Tohru stood beside him, biting her lip anxiously. Everyone else stared at the boy solemnly. Yuki reached out slowly, his hand slightly trembling.....  
  
"Oh for god's sake! Move it!" Kyou pushed the nezumi roughly aside and shoved the doors open. "What the -" The boy breathed as a flash of bright light enveloped all of them. Tohru quickly shielded her eyes and Yuki squinted against the harsh beams.  
  
When they got used to the sporadic light and the dots of color stopped appearing, they were shocked to find groups of photographers standing there with cameras poised. "What is the meaning of this?" Hatori barked.  
  
"Part of my plan," a voice cut into the air smoothly and the people parted to let Akito through. He sneered, "My family, come in! Why are you standing here like common dogs?" His eyes settled on Yuki and he raised his hand to the boy. "Yuki...how have you been?"  
  
The boy was silent. Akito's smile faded and his eyes gleamed coldly. "Take a seat, everyone...I have something to...announce..." He turned around, his long maroon haari brushing the floor gently. Yuki's jaw clenched and he walked slowly into the huge hall; a small stage took up the front of the room and a few chairs were set up. To his amazement, this wasn't a small gathering for the Sohma family; people in suits and dresses holding glasses of champagne stared at them while reporters clicked away. Tables with refreshment adorn the sides and the walls were an elegant peach color, with scarlet red draperies. Tohru walked timidly by his side, self-conscious at the overwhelming attention; Kisa ran forward to take the girl's hand with Hiro by her side. Kyou followed closely, trying to ignore the audience even though his hair was standing on ends. Kagura bit her lip, trying to stick to Kyou as closely as possible. Haru shuffled behind, his hands in his pocket, staring down the spectators with his cool gaze. Momiji walked beside the boy, his head held up high and his eyes unnaturally bright. The three older men, Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame, brought up the rear.  
  
Yuki sat down stiffly in a large chair; Tohru took the seat next to him. Kyou plopped down next to the girl with Kagura quickly seizing the seat next to him. The rest just grabbed the remaining seats. The three oldest men chose to stand, leaning against the walls with their arms folded in front of them.  
  
Akito stepped up to the microphone and the room quickly hushed. His glassy eyes roamed his audience, capturing everybody's attention. Mr. Kaiba stepped up nervously beside him, pulling on the knot of his tie. Akito ignored the man and focusing his eyes on Yuki, spoke quietly, "I thank you all for coming today. I, Sohma Akito, am so proud to see my dear family doing so well...and by this, I naturally mean the infamous band, Jyuuni..." Akito raised his hand to the boys and everyone in room began to clap. His eyes quickly flashed up and the audience faltered. Akito continued softly, "But of course...how famous can a band get remaining only in one little nation...it's simply a waste of time...a hinder to their lives..."  
  
The members of Jyuuni stiffened. They knew where this was leading to. Yuki clenched his fist and laughed bitterly inside, 'But of course...he always did enjoy doing this...allowing us a little taste of freedom...and quickly snatching it back.........' A hand slipped into his and he turned his head in surprise. Tohru stared back, concern evident in her eyes. He tightened his hand and softened his eyes. On the other side, Tohru and Kyou's hands were also twined despite Kagura's grip on the cat's other arm. They turned back to the stage.  
  
"Therefore...I've made a decision..."  
  
The Sohmas tensed in anticipation.  
  
".....the boys deserve to go farther...thus, I have decided to collaborate with Mr. Kaiba...and send Jyuuni on a world tour for three years."  
  
'Nani?!' The whole Sohma family blinked in shock. The room was in an uproar, with everyone murmuring excitedly and cameras flashing, capturing Jyuuni's dazed looks. The room whirled before Yuki's eyes in a flash of sickening peach and red colors. 'What? This...this...Akito's actually...letting us go?'  
  
~ Maeven ~ 


	21. Something Wrong

Something Wrong  
  
Yuki woke up early the next morning. Soft beams of sunlight filtered through his shades, stretching their hands over his face. He blinked drowsily and sat up.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"I've decided to let the boys go on a world tour for three years."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Of course...pack your bags, Yuki..."  
  
FLASHEND  
  
He closed his eyes and curled up his legs, resting his forehead on his knees. 'This is surreal...it can't be happening...what is he planning?!' He threw back his covers and changed into his gardening clothes. He needed to relax and breathe...  
  
* * *  
  
Tohru's eyes flashed open as she heard a door gently close. Yuki. She jumped out of her bed and scrambled into a dress. 'Something must be wrong...something must be bothering him a lot...he woke up so early...' She tied up her hair and ran out of the house. The secret base.  
  
* * *  
  
Yuki picked up a handful of soil, letting the rich brown dirt slowly drift out between his fingers. A light crackle of leaves drew his eyes up. Tohru stood there, watching him uncertainly. "Y - Yuki-kun...why are you up so early?"  
  
He sighed and got up, brushing his hands lightly. "Couldn't sleep. Did I wake you, Honda-san?"  
  
She shook her head furiously. "N - no...demo, what's the matter? What's troubling you? Aren't you happy? You get to go see the world!" She beamed. "I bet it'll be so much fun!"  
  
He smiled lightly at her enthusiasm. "I suppose...that's true."  
  
"Elegant France! Exotic Spain! Grand England! Carefree America! So many places...so many new experiences!" the girl's eyes were starry and Yuki grinned. She suddenly stilled and smiled sadly.  
  
"What?" he quickly asked, alarmed at her sudden change in mood.  
  
She shook her head and beamed brightly, pumping a fist in the air. "Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I'm just so happy for you all!!" She quieted and then blushed a little. "But Yuki-kun...I just wanted you to know...that no matter what happens over the next three years...I'll always be supporting you all."  
  
The boy was taken back. "What?"  
  
The girl flushed, "I - I mean...after three years, I want you to know that...I'll still be here...waiting for you guys..." She smiled cheerfully. "So please don't - don't forget about this little friend of yours! I'll forever be here welcoming you back home to Japan!"  
  
It was a like a pound of brick suddenly came crashing into Yuki's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. 'Of course! Of course! This is the catch! This is the catch! For my freedom...I leave Tohru behind...how could I be so stupid?!'  
  
"Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked concernedly.  
  
He blinked and said grimly, "I'm fine, Honda-san...just decided to have a little meeting with Jyuuni...'  
  
* * *  
  
"Hell no!" Kyou slammed his hands on the table. He reddened as everyone stared at him; luckily, Tohru had been "sent out" to do an errand for Shigure and wasn't present for this meeting. She couldn't be; the whole purpose of this gathering was because of her. Kyou cleared his throat, "I mean, like I really care about going to see the world...just more screaming girls following us...nah, I'll much rather stick to Japan and continue my martial arts training..."  
  
Momiji piped up. "Uh-huh! We can't leave Tohru! She has no one here...and I'll miss her too much!"  
  
Haru folded his arms. "I also don't really care...seeing more of the world will only mean more places to wander and get distracted by..."  
  
Shigure grinned, "Translation: much more ways to get lost!"  
  
Yuki nodded solemnly, "Then it's settled...we won't go."  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Tohru hummed happily as she strolled home. She swung her bag of groceries up and down gently.  
  
Flash. Click. Whirl. Flash. Click. Whirl...the girl walked on, oblivious to the fact that she was being watched and photographed.  
  
"Where's Jyuuni? Ain't they always hanging around this girl?"  
  
"Probably at home...but we got enough information on them already."  
  
"Oh man, those lil bastards so damn filthy rich...couple thousands for just one puny song...we deserve to get our own lil "treasure" too..."  
  
"Oh, do shut up...we gotta concentrate now...guys, which one?"  
  
"I say the purple hair one...looks tiny and weak..."  
  
"You kidding me? I saw him kick that carrot hair dude through a wall!"  
  
"Oh...then how about that guy then?"  
  
"Just because he got beaten up by that girly boy doesn't mean he's weak! I saw him pummeling that oreo haired guy!"  
  
"Okay...then that guy then!"  
  
"No way! He may seem all polite and cool one minute but then I so swear, the kid goes mental...tearing apart everything in sight!"  
  
"Fine...the blondie..."  
  
"He does seem like the perfect choice...but I think I'll kill myself just being stuck with him for five minutes...the brat is totally hyperactive..."  
  
"Boss suggested the girl..."  
  
"Hmmm...yea, she is perfect...close to Jyuuni and as weak as a toothpick...not only that, she also looks dumb...I bet we wouldn't even have to do anything and she'll trust us..."  
  
"So we all agree? Good...the plan's in motion then."  
  
* * *  
  
"Eh? What do you mean you're not going? Is something wrong?" Tohru asked anxiously.  
  
"No -"  
  
"Did I make you uncomfortable this morning, Yuki-kun? Did I talked too much?"  
  
"No -"  
  
"Oh no, I'm so sorry! I knew I should have kept my big mouth shut! I'm so sorry! I keep bugging you! I'm so nosy and dumb and -"  
  
"Honda-san...it's not your fault. We just decided that...we're not ready to leave Japan. Besides, we still didn't finish our last year of high school...and we still need to graduate and go off to college with you, you know," Yuki smiled gently.  
  
Tohru quieted and smiled a little. "I - I suppose...but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity...and I doubt that I'll be going to college anyway..."  
  
Kyou cut in, "Whaddya mean you're not going to college?! If you think you're just settling down with some crummy job as a waitress or something, then you have another thing coming! I'm gonna drag you off blindfolded to college if I have to!" He paused and sat back down, red. Tohru blinked.  
  
Yuki spoke gently, "What the baka neko meant is that you can't not go to college...it's too important to your future...and besides, you want to make your mother's wish come true, don't you? Didn't she want to see you graduate from high school and continue your education?"  
  
Tohru nodded thoughtfully and beamed, "Alright then! Now I'm sure I can do it...especially with all of you supporting me!! I'll work hard and make sure to save up a lot of money!!"  
  
The boys smiled back just as softly, but inside, their heads were calculating a plan.  
  
* * *  
  
RING. RING. Yuki picked up the phone. "Sohma residence, hello?"  
  
"Oi, Prince...it's me."  
  
"Uotani-san? Do you need to talk to Honda-san? I think she's out right now, buying groceries -"  
  
"Nope, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Me? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"It's about Tohru."  
  
"Honda-san? What about her?" a note of worry edged his voice.  
  
"I don't know if she told you or anything...but then again, she probably didn't....never did like anyone making a fuss over her...so I decided to call you up and tell you myself."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, actually, I need your help. Tohru's so sweet and I just can't bear to not do anything about this..."  
  
"Yes, yes...I'll help anyway I can. Now can you tell me?"  
  
"Well, you see, next week is..."  
  
Yuki's eyes widened and he spoke quietly. "I see. Why didn't she tell us? Don't worry...I'll tell everyone. Thank you, Uotani-san...see you in school." 


	22. Throwing Away the Key

~ ~ ~  
  
Sorry about the delay but tests coming up, u noe . . . please continue reading and I'll try to update as soon as possible!! ^_^  
  
~ Maeven ~  
  
Throwing Away the Key  
  
Tohru scrubbed vigorously, lost in her thoughts. She chewed her lip worriedly as her little inner self ran around inside her, panicking. 'Why is everybody acting so weird around me?! Did I do something wrong again? Why are they avoiding me?!' She rinsed the dishes and furrowed her eyebrows. Shaking her head furiously and pasting a grin on her face, she picked up the tray of green tea and walked in the living room.  
  
To her surprise, the three males were actually in the midst of having a quiet, civilized conversation. They murmured softly and occasionally, she could pick up phrases like "she still doesn't know" and "are you sure about this?" and the worst of all, "how the hell are we going to get her out of the house?" Tohru's little inner self was definitely bouncing off the walls now. She bit her trembling lip. 'Oh no. Oh no. They're kicking me out. Oh no. Okaa-san, what do I do? Oh -'  
  
The three cousins looked up, noticing her presence in the doorway for the first time, and quickly stopped talking. All of them focused their gazes on her and then shifted their eyes away guiltily. Tohru's little inner self was now banging her little head against the wall of her stomach. "A - ano, is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
Kyou flashed his eyes at her. "No. Why? Did you hear something?" he demanded.  
  
Yuki continued, unsmiling. "What's the matter, Honda-san?"  
  
Shigure rested his chin in his palm and fixated his dark eyes on her intently, awaiting her response.  
  
"N - no . . ." The inner self was officially committing suicide.  
  
* * *  
  
The school bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Uotani and Hanajima stood by the gates with Jyuuni, warning any potential crazed fans off. Tohru rushed out of the building, panting heavily. "G - gomen . . . have you been waiting long?"  
  
Uotani shook her head roughly and turned away. Hanajima offered a brief smile before following. The boys trailed along. Tohru frowned agitatedly but before she could take a step toward them, Kyou tilted his head back and barked, "Oi . . . don't you have work to go to?"  
  
The girl blinked and stuttered, "Well . . . yes, but today, I don't have to work so many hours so I was thinking that I would walk home with you first and prepare some food -"  
  
"Don't need to, Tohru," Momiji responded, turning his chocolate brown eyes away.  
  
Haru stated dryly. "We've got ourselves two sufficient bodyguards to do the walking home part and as for the food segment . . . they're big boys . . . they could handle it."  
  
Tohru nodded dumbly. "I - I suppose."  
  
Yuki's back was turned to her and his voice lilted grimly toward her, "Well, then, you can go to work now . . . we'll see you later . . . ja ne."  
  
"Bye, Tohru," the girls murmured as the group walked off, leaving the bewildered Tohru behind. 'What's happening, Okaa-san?!'  
  
* * *  
  
"There she is! Oh, isn't she such a pretty little thing?"  
  
"Oh yea, she is! Too bad -"  
  
"Shut up . . . let's just hurry up. We've been planning too long for this to botch things up now."  
  
"Yea . . . boy, I just can't wait. You guys all ready?"  
  
"Yep . . . I'm always raring to go."  
  
"Yea, whatever . . . let's just go. Let's make this quick and painless . . ."  
  
"For us, at least hehe . . ."  
  
Tohru stepped out of the building and stared up into the dark sky. She heaved a sigh. 'Everybody's been acting so strange . . . what exactly had happened? Oh well . . . better get back now . . . it's so late now . . . can't make them worry.' She turned around but to her shock, a hand clamped over her mouth tightly as a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her. "Mmmph!" She struggled in vain as she was dragged into the darkness of the shadows.  
  
"Hurry before she calls any attention!"  
  
"Where is it?!"  
  
"I thought you said you had it!"  
  
"Baka! Like I'll let you handle my things . . . I got it . . . now shut up . . . you're causing more ruckus than she is . . ."  
  
"Hurry! Hurry!"  
  
"Shut up! It's a delicate procedure . . ." Tohru tried shouting for help but the viselike grip around her mouth squelched any hopes for that. To her horror, she suddenly recognized the familiar sting of a shot and as she felt herself go weak and her vision fade to darkness, she could only think dumbly . . . 'Oh no . . . Yuki . . . Kyou . . . they're waiting for me to come home to make dinner . . . what am I going to do?'  
  
* * *  
  
Yuki took a deep breath and opened the door. In the darkness, he made out the shadow of his worst nightmare.  
  
"Yuki . . . what a pleasant surprise . . . did you come to thank me for my delightful surprise?" Akito's soft whisper sent chills down the boy's back but Yuki stood firm, stepping into the hated room. He hesitated, his carefully prepared speech forgotten at this crucial moment.  
  
Akito looked up sharply from the white bird dangling on his fingers. "What is it? Yuki, you know you can tell me anything. What is it?"  
  
Yuki flinched and stated decisively, "We're not going."  
  
In a flash, the head of the clan slammed the boy against the wall and Yuki gritted his teeth in pain, the back of his head throbbing. Akito leaned his face close and murmured dangerously, "What do you mean you're not going?"  
  
Yuki raised his chin and stared into Akito's eyes firmly. "Jyuuni is staying in Japan . . . we decided -" He couldn't finish as he was thrown across the room. With a thump, he landed on the hard cold floor and he bit back a groan of pain. Akito walked over to him and he had to stop himself from crawling away. The elder boy looked down at him and whispered softly, "Do you understand the trouble I went through for you? Do you not UNDERSTAND?!" He kicked Yuki in the stomach and the boy doubled over. "WHY? WHY MUST YOU TIME AFTER TIME AGAIN DISAPPOINT ME LIKE THIS? I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE HAPPY! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD LIKE THIS! HAVEN'T YOU ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE THE WORLD AND NOW THAT I'M ALLOWING THIS, YOU'RE SAYING NO?! NO?!" Akito's eyes flashed crazily and he leaned over, hauling Yuki up.  
  
The mouse gasped hard, staring back into Akito's eyes. The head of the clan closed his eyes tightly and slowly released his hold, letting the boy slide down slowly to the floor. He turned away, covering his eyes with his hand and laughed bitterly. "You're not even scared of me anymore . . . no more cowering like a baby. All I see in your eyes is hatred . . . rage . . . fury . . . at me . . . no more silent pleading . . . no more tears. Yuki . . . how did you change so fast? When did you change? Right under my nose . . . Yuki . . ." Akito stopped suddenly and Yuki stared at the tall boy warily. When he began talking again, it was cold and emotionless . . . and yet, it scared Yuki even more. "That dumb girl. It's all her fault. It's all that meddling girl's fault. She caused you all to change . . . to betray me. That dumb girl. And you!" Akito whirled around to point at Yuki, his voice trembling once more with rage. "You're also dumb! Do you realize what you've done today? You've just thrown away the key to freedom . . . by your own hands! Never ever again will you receive this once in a lifetime opportunity and what do you decide to do?! You refuse! You let that girl poisoned your mind!! You think I'm trapping you all?! That girl is the one who's caging you! That girl is the one who's enslaving you one by one! That girl is the one who's hypnotizing you into following her!! THAT GIRL!!" Akito pushed over a small table with a flick of his arm and the vase crashed to the floor. "Yuki . . . you've just thrown away the key to freedom . . . I would never let you leave ever again . . ."  
  
Yuki clenched his fists tightly and got up slowly. He staggered to the door and closed it tightly behind him, leaving Akito once more in a room of shadows.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where is she? Where is she? She should be here by now," Kyou paced endlessly back and forth. Yuki stumbled into the room and the cat looked up. The mouse looked pale and weary, clutching a hand to his stomach. "Oi . . . you - you dead yet?"  
  
Yuki rolled his eyes. "You'll be dead before I am . . . baka neko." He plopped down into a chair and rubbed his eyes tiredly.  
  
"How'd he take it?" Kagura asked hesitantly.  
  
"Same as always . . . a little screaming . . . a little kicking . . . a little wrecking . . ." Yuki mumbled exhaustedly. "Is Honda-san here yet?"  
  
"No . . . what the hell is keeping her?" Kyou said, looking up at the clock again.  
  
"You think something went wrong?" Momiji asked worriedly.  
  
A door slammed and everyone looked up expectantly. Hatori strolled in, looking grim. "Yea . . . something definitely went wrong."  
  
* * *  
  
Tohru groaned. Her head throbbed and her whole body felt numb. Her eyelids felt heavy and as she slowly opened them, the sudden blinding harsh light was too much for her. She tried to speak but her throat felt clogged up, ending up in a croak. 'Where - where am I?'  
  
"What kind of an idiot does this?!"  
  
"Hey, I thought it was a good idea!"  
  
"Oh, shut up!"  
  
"I told you not to tamper with my stuff! Why don't you ever listen?!"  
  
"Shuddap all of ya! I'm getting a headache now! I knew we shouldn't have let you do this!"  
  
"Now what do we do?"  
  
People were arguing . . . and not very quietly either. Tohru winced at the raucous voices. 'Where am I? Who kidnapped me? And why?!' She closed her eyes tightly to hold back her tears and whispered softly, "Yuki . . . Kyou . . ."  
  
"Yes?" To her shock, two very familiar voices responded absentmindedly. She rolled her heavy head around to stare at the two boys, who turned their heads to her, looking as bewildered as she probably did.  
  
"Honda-san . . . you're finally awake!" Yuki exclaimed in relief.  
  
"Oh god, Tohru, thank goodness! I thought they killed you!" Kyou sighed, sagging against the wall.  
  
She blinked slowly and cleared her throat. "Uh . . . no but um . . . can someone please tell me why you, uh, kidnapped me? I would have gone home eventually, you know . . ."  
  
Everyone grinned sheepishly. "Well, actually, um, surprise! Yea . . . happy birthday?"  
  
"EH?" She sat up in a flash, wincing as her head throbbed again. Her eyes landed on a huge sigh in the middle of a grand room in what seemed to be a restaurant: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TOHRU!  
  
Uotani stepped forward, folding her arms. "Yea, I told everyone . . . can't believe you would forget it yourself, Tohru . . . such an important day!! But anyways, this was supposedly a surprise birthday party until these bakas here messed everything up . . ." She jabbed her thumb at Shigure and Ayame, guiltily waving.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Hatori stepped forward grimly. "I was charged with the job of bringing you to this place . . . but then, the two idiots decided to tag along and somehow . . . everything went downhill. They messed around with the anesthesia shot and you got an overdose . . . that would explain your throbbing headache and your numb body . . . not to mention knocking you out for five hours."  
  
"EH? FIVE HOURS?"  
  
Yuki nodded bleakly. "Gomen, Honda-san. I knew I should have kept the stupid dog and the crazy snake as far as possible from you."  
  
Ayame pouted. "How were we to know? I was just making sure that the injection was okay . . . I thought more would be better . . . all things in life are like that!!"  
  
A vein throbbed in Kyou's head and he rolled up his sleeve. "Then, I guess more punches will be better for ya, huh?"  
  
Tears rolled down Tohru's face and she hiccupped a little.  
  
"Onee-chan, are you okay?" Kisa dropped to her knees beside Tohru.  
  
"Tohru? Do you feel pain anywhere?" Momiji asked anxiously.  
  
She shook her head furiously. "No . . . I'm not crying because of the pain . . . I'm crying because you guys are so nice . . . you all went through so much trouble! I - I don't know what to say! I - I feel so warm!"  
  
Kyou ran a hand through his head awkwardly. "Well . . . are you sure you're not just feeling warm because you're sick?"  
  
Yuki smiled, "It's the least we can do, Honda-san . . . we're your family."  
  
Her eyes filled with tears again and she began sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
Kyou looked distressed and he patted her back clumsily. "Uh, there, there . . . don't cry . . . uh, there, there . . ."  
  
She beamed through her tears.  
  
* * *  
  
"Nani?! You're cheating!!" Kyou yelled, throwing down his cards.  
  
Uotani scowled and banged her fist down on the table. "You little carrot- top! Stop being a sore loser!"  
  
Kagura frowned, "Kyou-kun is not a carrot-top! He has magnificent orange hair!"  
  
Yuki said dryly, "I wonder what color you think a carrot is."  
  
Hanajima sighed. "Do I really need to do something to quiet you all?"  
  
"Yummy!! Food! Food!" Shigure and Ayame scarfed down their pieces of cake. Hatori tried to sit as far as possible from them while trying to maintain distance from the sobbing Ritsu who's still blaming himself for Tohru's condition.  
  
Kisa laughed lightly at Hiro's story while Momiji and Haru talked quietly in a corner.  
  
Tohru smiled at the cozy, happy scene. 'Everyone's so active . . . so happy. This is the best birthday ever! Okaa-san, are you happy today too?' She closed her eyes a little; her head was still pounding and she rubbed her temples a little. She sighed and decided to go out for some fresh air. 'Should I tell them? No . . . shouldn't interrupt their fun . . . I'll be back soon anyway . . ." With a final glance, she smiled blissfully and closed the door softly behind her.  
  
In the cool air, she shivered a little and wrapped her arms around her. She closed her eyes tightly and inhaled the night air deeply. She exhaled happily, staring up at the twinkling stars. "So happy today!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
With a start, she turned around. Two tall men stood them, smiling eerily at her. She smiled back and nodded. "Yes . . . today's one of the best days in my life . . ."  
  
"Maybe . . . maybe not . . ." one of the men spoke softly. He took a step toward her.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean? Are you a fortune-teller?"  
  
"You could say that . . ." the other man took another step.  
  
"Really? Can you tell more about me?"  
  
"Well . . . your name is Honda Tohru . . . you're currently in high school . . . and you're friends with a group of extremely popular, wealthy music idols . . ."  
  
Tohru nodded excitedly. "Sugoi! You guys are really talented. Can you tell my future then? Will I go to college?"  
  
The men paused in front of her. "Well . . . you would unexpectedly meet a downfall . . . something that would change your whole life drastically . . ."  
  
Tohru frowned, furrowing her eyebrow. "A downfall . . . when?"  
  
The man smiled his weird smile again and whispered. "Now."  
  
The other man swung up his hand and knocked it against the back of her neck. Tohru didn't have time to be startled, crumpling forward into their arms, her eyes closing.  
  
"Happy birthday, Honda Tohru. May all your wishes come true," they laughed as they picked the girl up and walked off into the night. 


	23. Kidnapped

~ ~ ~  
  
Wow...soooo sorry about the delay but I got all caught up with my other story, Onigiri Mermaid...anyways, here's the next chappie!! ^_^  
  
~ Maeven ~  
  
Shigure narrowed his eyes, darting a look at Hatori, who managed to maintain his expressionless visage. Shooting another look to his right where Ayame chewed his lip anxiously, Shigure closed his eyes tightly. 'What are we going to do??'  
  
Kyou sat across from him, unknown emotions flickering through his scarlet eyes. Kagura pressed close to his right, her eyes soft in worry. Momiji bounced up and down in his seat, unable to keep still while Yuki leaned an elbow on the table, his face grim. Uotani and Hanajima clustered in another corner, eyebrows furrowed in thought.  
  
Ritsu continued running around in the background, wailing, while Hiro sat close to Kisa protectively. Haru folded his eyes, staring at each person calmly but every once in a while, his jaw would tighten with tension. Finally, Shigure couldn't stand it anymore and smashed his hand down. "I give up! Tori so scary!!"  
  
The doctor calmly laid down his cards and stated, "Royal Flush."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. "Never play with Hatori...he excels in poker faces!!" Ayame cheerfully declared.  
  
"Now you tell me," Kyou grumbled, trying to brush Kagura away.  
  
"My precious flower, do you mind getting me another piece of cake??" Shigure cried out, shuffling the cards.  
  
"BAKA!" Yuki and Kyou towered menacingly over him.  
  
"Wah!! You two even scarier!!! My darling flower, come save me!! Save me!! Save . . . eh? My flower isn't here?"  
  
Everyone blinked and looked around the room. "Where's Tohru?" Uotani demanded in alarm. The waiters, who busied themselves with magazines, trying not to pay too much attention to the rich but eccentric Sohma family, looked up in alarm at this point and shrugged helplessly.  
  
"She was just here a moment ago!" Momiji cried out.  
  
"Maybe she went out to get some fresh air...don't worry..." Yuki murmured, his eyes lowered in apprehension.  
  
Kyou ran to the door with everyone at his heels. He jerked open the door and found . . . nothing. It was absolutely silent, stars twinkling down on him jovially. A breeze ruffled the branches of a nearby tree. "TOHRU?!" the oranged haired boy screamed into the night air. There was no response.  
  
"What the hell? Where could she have gone?" Kyou growled.  
  
"Maybe she got afraid that your stupidity might diffuse into her so she left early," Yuki mumbled absentmindedly as his eyes roved over the darkness.  
  
"Shut up, nezumi," Kyou murmured as he peered into the shadows.  
  
"AH!" Kagura screamed in shock as she stared at a note pasted on the side of the door.  
  
"What?!" everyone whirled around to stare at the girl.  
  
"We got ripped off for the chicken! This sign said there's a special going on...we should have ordered this instead!" Kagura pouted and then froze sheepishly as the rest of the people loomed over her threateningly. "Heheh...uh, continue the search please."  
  
"AH!" Momiji screamed, staring at another note on the sign.  
  
"If it's anything regarding chicken, fish, seafood, pork, beef, etc, I don't want to know it," Kyou stated warily.  
  
"It's about Tohru!!"  
  
"Eh?!" Everyone immediately crowded around the tiny note:  
  
We have your friend. Give us 2 million dollars in a leather Armani suitcase in 3 days and we would gladly return her. Leave the money on the third bench in Orchid Park and the girl would be back in your arms safely an hour later. Don't call the police, SWAT team, the Navy, or anything of the matter that will cause us severe bodily harm.  
  
P.S. This is for the band, Jyuuni, regarding Honda Tohru; if you're also missing a family member, please check the notes below. Thank you.  
  
Everyone blinked blankly at each other. Momiji was the first one to speak, screaming, "Tohru's been kidnapped!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Back at Shigure's place, everyone was in a panic.  
  
"What are we going to do? What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" Momiji paced back and forth worriedly. He wailed, "How can this happen?! It's her birthday!!"  
  
Kyou clenched his fist. "Stop bouncing around like that. You're making my eyes cross. I can't think."  
  
"Don't blame someone else for your inabilities," Yuki said.  
  
The cat lunged at the mouse, but Shigure quickly grabbed his shirt, yanking the boy back. "Sit," he commanded. "This is no time to be playing around."  
  
The boys blinked in surprise. Hatori mumbled while sipping his tea, "Impressive, you actually managed to sound authoritarian."  
  
"Did I? Really?" Shigure beamed, clapping his hands to his cheek.  
  
"There goes that image," the doctor sighed. "It only lasted, oh, two seconds."  
  
The dog pouted while Haru spoke up quietly, "I guess the only thing we could do right now is to pay the ransom and hope she isn't hurt."  
  
Yuki nodded bleakly. "Shigure, how much do we have?"  
  
"Oh...well, between paying for the damages to the house you boys did and for our basic necessities....not to mention, this surprise party, your concerts, my new writing desk, your instruments, my new set of magazines, your advertisements, my year supply of face cream, my limo, my twenty tuxedos, my fifty yukatas, my jumbo-size hair gel bottle, my new boxers, my -"  
  
"Shut up already. Too much information," Kyou shuddered. "How much do we have then?"  
  
"Oh, hmmmm...uh, not enough?" Shigure finally offered sheepishly.  
  
The boys wanted to strangle him. "What are we going to dooooooo???" Momiji wailed for the fifteenth time.  
  
"I guess . . . I guess the only choice we have right now . . . is to go to Akito," Yuki stated softly. 


End file.
